The Forbidden Element
by Nikkome Konno
Summary: THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN. For those of you concerned of this fact, check my Bio for reassurance.
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

_Fullmetal or Elemental: The Sapphire Spark of it all_

_"A dream isn't a dream if it come's true. If it's going to be a reality, turn it into a goal," -ANOMYNOUS_

Chapter One: How it all started

It was the night before Christmas when a young mother was giving birth to a baby girl. She didn't know what to make of it, nor did she know how she will turn out. This mother was named Alice Evans. She had light reddish-brunette curls and crystal blue eyes. They were warm and kind. She was only twenty when she was giving birth. At her left was a tall man with black hair and hazel eyes. He was handsome and looked to the age of twenty, the same as the woman. His name was Michael Evans. They were husband and wife, a happy couple indeed. They would stop off at the hospital every now and then to volunteer. They were very kind.

Alice screamed and her grip formed tighter around Michael's hand. He gave no protest and put his other hand around hers. She shifted her gaze to him and smiled with her face dripping with sweat. Alice screamed once again and her head dropped to the pillow underneath. The doctor stood up with the baby in his arms, a healthy baby girl. She too, had eyes of blue. It wasn't of crystal, but was of sapphires. The doctor gave the crying baby girl to Alice and she wrapped her arms around the girl and smiled warmly. Michael smiled as well and looked toward the newfound girl who was now sleeping, tired out from all the crying.

"What shall we name her?" Michael asked.

"How about Erika. Erika Violet Evans. That way, her initials will be E.V.E, eve. The day she was born." Alice replied smiling warmly. Michael nodded.

"Erika. I like that name." Michael said.

XOXO FIVE YEARS LATER XOXO

"Mama!" A girl with short reddish brown hair called. Her hair was down with a small ponytail in the back. She wore an overalls dress with a red t-shirt under. Her eyes were a deep shade of sapphire blue and she bore a bright smile. "Mama! Mama!" She called again in her sing song voice.

"Yes, Erika. What is it?" Alice said bending down to be eye level with the five year old girl. Alice had her hair in a side ponytail and had pink lipstick on. Her clothing was a simple green dress that reached the bottom of her knee. Erika giggled and went toward Alice tugging on her dress.

"Come play with me and Ames! Please Mama?" Erika said innocently.

"Is that a nickname? So you've finally came up with one for your little sister huh?" Alice said smiling warmly.

"Yeah! I also have Little Red too! Like the story Little Red Riding Hood?" Erika said buying her subject change. "Wait a second. Hey! Don't try to change the subject! Come on! Please? You haven't in such a long time."

"Well, okay. But you're going to have to help me plant flowers later though." Alice half lectured with a smile.

"Yay!" Erika said rushing outside. "Ames! Mama's going to play with us! Where did Daddy go?"

Alice giggled and then rushed over and scooped up the two sisters in a big bear hug. She twirled around and fell onto the floor laughing along with them. Michael, the father, hasn't been home because he's been searching alongside other detectives at a crime scene. Alice wrestled with the two girls. After that, she ran all around the yard acting as an airplane flying in the sky. She 'crashed' and told the two girls to go inside and get ready for bed.

"Aw…" Amy, the younger sister, complained. "We were having so much fun!" Amy had black hair and hazel eyes, just like her father's. Her hair was in ponytails and also had short hair. She was only a year younger than Erika and looked like her father while Erika looked like her mother.

"Yeah! Can we do this tomorrow? Huh Mama?" Erika pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see." Alice replied. "C'mon. Let's get ready for bed. Maybe Daddy will join us tomorrow."

The two girls cheered and zoomed into the house like airplanes. Alice laughed and followed walking. Soon after they were inside Alice tucked the two in for bed and kissed them on the head.

"Goodnight Amy, Erika. Rest easy." Alice said and tried to get up.

"Mama?" Amy asked timidly. Alice shifted her gaze to the small girl. "Could you tell us a bedtime story?"

"Perhaps I could." Alice said. The girls squealed with delight. Alice smiled at them. "Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl. The girl was very shy and didn't talk to many people. In fact, she wouldn't even speak. She even forgot her own name."

"What happened to the girl?" Erika asked.

Alice put her hands to her lips to silence her. "Then, one day a boy visited her town. He had black hair and hazel eyes. He was very kind. He found the girl feeding some birds all alone. He thought she was very pretty and the girl had a very kind smile. He built up enough courage and decided to talk to her. "What's your name?" He asked. The girl looked up from the birds with her crystal blue eyes and didn't speak. "What's wrong? Don't remember your name?" He asked again. The girl shook her head for she had forgotten her name. The boy thought. "How about Alice? Alice is a good name." he said. The girl looked at him and giggled. She smiled warmly and tried her voice. "I like that name." The girl squeaked in a sweet and soft voice. The boy looked at her surprised for he had never thought there could be a girl as sweet as her. "What's your name?" the girl asked softly. "I'm Michael." The boy replied. That day the two talked all day long. The boy kept on calling the girl Alice and so did the girl call him Michael. They grew to become very good friends and years passed. Michael had fallen in love with Alice but Alice didn't know. One day, he mustered enough courage and asked her to marry him. Happily, Alice said yes. They were the happiest couple ever known."

"What happened next?" Amy asked.

"Michael and Alice had two children. Two beautiful young girls. They named them Amy and Erika." Alice said and kissed them goodnight again. "Now, it's time to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" the two girls chimed together.

Alice gingerly closed the door and crept backwards to have someone cover her eyes with their hands. Alice smiled and felt the person's hands that were covering her eyes.

"Guess who." Someone said.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd come today." Alice said. "I thought the next appointment was due at your place doctor Sikes."

"Now you've got to be kidding." Michael said resting his chin on Alice's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I knew it was you all along Michael." Alice said kissing his cheek and twirling around so that she was now hugging her husband.

"Good. At least you know your own husband." Michael said jokingly.

"So, how's the investigation going? Any new leads?" Alice asked taking a seat at the table.

"Well, not really. This guy's got to be a mastermind or something." Michael said. "And stop trying to avoid the subject. Did you tell her yet?"

"Tell her what? And who is 'her'?" Alice asked looking to the side.

"Erika. Did you tell her yet? I mean about her…you know." Michael said.

"I just can't bring myself to tell her. I mean she's shown great potential in the art of the elements. But Michael, she's only a five year old girl. We should tell her when she's at least eight and doing some sort of alchemy." Alice said.

"Fine. You can tell her when she's eight years old. But if you don't, I'll tell her myself." Michael said.

"Agreed." Alice said.

THREE YEARS LATER…

"Mom! Mom!" a young girl called. She had reddish brown hair that draped just over her shoulders. It was neatly tied into a high ponytail with a white ribbon. She wore a white button up shirt that was folded to her elbow and a black skirt just above the knee. "Mom!"

"Yes, Erika?" Alice asked. Her hair was fastened into a braid that dangled at her side and was wearing a simple green dress with a flower pattern on the hip. "What is it?"

"Ames needs to know where you want to plant the lilacs. Near the roses or in its own patch near the cherry blossom tree." Erika said.

"Which do you like better?" Alice asked.

"Um…Near the tree." Erika said.

"I like that too." Alice said smiling.

"Ames! Near the cherry tree!" Erika called.

"'Kay!" Amy called back. Erika ran back outside and met up with Amy. Amy's hair was now long and was let down. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a white sweater over it and had on jeans shorts. Freckles dotted her nose and a flower barrette moved her bangs out of her eyes.

"Ames, did you place the seeds in the ground yet?" Erika asked.

"Yeah, why?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to transmute the flowers so they bloom early." Erika said drawing a transmutation circle in the dirt.

"Don't sister! You know what alchemy does to you!" Amy said.

"Lighten up Ames. It's not like I'll die." Erika said finishing the transmutation circle. "There." Erika clapped her hands and placed them on the ground. Blue sparks emerged from the ground and the flowers sprouted from the ground. Amy and Erika smiled. The lilacs bloomed and their mother walked out to see Erika's success of making the flowers bloom.

"Erika?"

"Oh mom! Look! I did it! And I didn't even faint this time!" Erika called out to her mother smiling.

"Erika!" Alice called out running. Erika's vision blurred and she wobbled. Alice made it in time to catch Erika before she fell into the dirt. "Amy! Go get some water, grapes, and herbs form the garden!" Alice said sternly.

"Okay!" Amy said rushing off to go get her supplies.

"Darn it Erika." Alice said placing her on the flower bed. "You know what happens when you use alchemy like this."

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom Note: Good? Bad? You decide! =P Please review! =:D<strong>


	2. Forbidden

**Top Note: Trivia time! What is Erika's father name? **

**Please answer in reviews!**

* * *

><p>XOXO SEVEN YEARS PASS XOXO<p>

Erika's POV

It's been seven years since my mom and dad died. My mom, Alice, had never expected it to come. She hid her sickness behind her alchemy. She made me believe that with a little push I could be great just like her. The Art of the Elements. That's the type of alchemy she used. Water, Earth, Fire, and Wind. Those are the first four Elements. Electricity, Darkness, and Light are the next in line. The eighth and final element is Soul. The forbidden element. Soul reaches out to the Spirit Realm and defies the law of Equivalent Exchange and the cycle of life. It's forbidden among all alchemists.

"Ames!" I called out. "I'm going to take a ride! Will you be okay without me?"

"Yeah. I'll just stay here at the bakery." Amy, my little sister, replied. She had long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Well, alright. Just don't use alchemy for the oven. Remember?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Amy grumbled and walked into the baking room.

XOXO Regular POV XOXO

Erika hopped out of the small café and onto her bike. She rode with the wind brushing against her chestnut hair and her sapphire eyes were staring off into space.

"Hello Erika!" an old woman called.

"Good Morning Mrs. Cater!" Erika called out.

"Good morning Sapphire!" a man called out.

"Morning Mr. Mac!" Erika called out again. "Need help with the fruit today?"

"Nope! Not today! Enjoy your ride!" he called out waving.

Erika waved back and turned onto the park near the forest. She hit a hole and ended up flying out of her seat and onto the green grass. She rolled and stopped on her butt.

"Ow…" Erika said rubbing her back. She lay down on the slightly wet grass and stared at the clouds. Her sapphire eyes were gazing into the sky blue sky. She had her hair up in a high ponytail tied in the back with a red ribbon. She had a purple off the shoulder shirt on with a pair of jean shorts.

"Hey." A thug said over Erika.

"Hm?" Erika said opening one eye. Her arms were crossed behind her head and she was lying on the ground.

"Get up." another one said. Erika sat up and looked around her to find five guys surrounding her.

Erika stood up. "Five against one? That's not very fair." Erika said sarcastically.

"How much do you have on ya?" the first one said.

"Afraid got nothing." Erika said shrugging. "Now that that was settled, move along."

"Hm…" one member said. "No money, but the girl is pretty hot."

"Maybe we could have some fun with her." another said and grabbed her wrist. Erika pulled it away and jumped back.

"C'mon. Don't be stupid." the first one said and tried to grab her arm again when she elbowed him in the stomach.

"I think the only one who's stupid is you." Erika said.

"Grab her!" the thug said on the floor. Two members grabbed Erika by her arms and restricted her of her movements. "Now, that wasn't very nice."

"Neither is your breath." Erika said.

"If you just play along maybe you won't get hurt." the guy said.

"Picking on an innocent girl huh?" a boy with blond hair said.

"Beat it pipsqueak. You don't know who you're messing with." the thug said brushing him off.

"PIPSQUEAK?" the boy yelled and clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. "Can a pipsqueak do this?" blue sparks emerged from his hands and the ground turned over tripping the thug.

"Alchemy without a transmutation circle?" Erika asked herself.

"Whoa! Get him!" the thug said pointing at the apprehensive blond.

"Oh no you don't!" Erika exclaimed and kicked the guy at her right in the face and elbowed the guy at her left in the stomach. They both went down and she ran to the boy. "Are you friking crazy?" she yelled and karate chopped him in the head.

"Ow!" the boy yelled. "Is that any way you treat your savior?"

"Is that any way to get yourself in trouble?" Erika yelled.

"Crap! Look out!" the boy said and clapped his hands again creating a rock wall to protect Erika from getting hit with an iron rod.

"What the hell did I just say?" Erika yelled and karate chopped him to the head again.

"Ow! Would you quit that? The boy yelled back.

"Not until you stop acting like an idiot!" Erika yelled back.

One of the thugs went behind the blond and tried to hit him with a wooden sword but Erika got the iron rod and blocked it. The blond looked at her left arm which held an armband with a carved out transmutation circle. He kicked the guy to the head and gave Erika a way to hit him in the stomach with the iron rod. The guy went down.

"Two more to go." the blond said back to back to Erika. "What's your name?"

"Erika Evans." Erika said in a martial arts stance. "What's your's?"

"Edward Elric." the blond said. Edward kicked the guy in the side and got him to back down for a while.

"Elric watch out!" Erika yelled and punched the guy in the stomach.

"Thanks." Edward said. "You have a transmutation circle engraved in your armband. Why didn't you use alchemy to get yourself out of the situation?"

Erika ducked at then kicked the thug in the face. "Because I don't have to."

Edward blocked and then drop kicked the last thug in the nose. "Run!" the thug yelled and his buddies followed suit. Erika got the iron rod and drew a transmutation circle on it. It glowed a blue and then faded away. She looked left and right then stood up.

"You caused a lot of trouble for me you know." Erika said. She hit the rock wall Edward created and it shattered. She went toward the turned p soil and stabbed the rod into the ground and the soil turned upright. She went to the debris of the wall and smoothed it back into the ground.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked.

"I'm erasing the evidence." Erika said. "Done." Erika got the iron rod and stuck it in her pack that hung on her bike.

"Why'd you do that?" Ed asked.

"Brother!" a tall suit of armor called running. "Brother I was looking all over for you!"

"Sorry Al." Edward said.

"Elric." Erika said. Edward turned to her. "If you hadn't noticed, no one here uses alchemy at all costs. Why do you think those thugs were trying to get to me?"

"Who's this Brother?" Al asked.

"Alchemy is forbidden here. Remember that." Erika said and rode off. "Goodbye!"

"Who was that girl Brother?" Al asked.

"Erika Evans. She was ambushed by some thugs." Ed replied. "And the armband she wears has a transmutation circle."

"But she said that Alchemy is forbidden here." Al said.

"Yeah, I know. She tried her hardest not to use alchemy and erased all the evidence that my alchemy left behind. " Edward said.

"Hm." Al said. Then what are we going to do brother? They can't know that you're a state alchemist then."

"Exactly." Edward said. "Well, we should investigate around town. See what's been happening. Mustang didn't give us this mission for nothing."

"Sure." Alphonse said following his brother.

"A state alchemist huh?" a man said. "I have some trouble here don't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom Note: How was that? Is it good or bad? Please review! =:D P.S Ed and Eriak are fourteen.<strong>


	3. Rules

"Excuse me miss?" Ed asked a lady at the café. "Do you mind telling me what happened at Ashwell? I mean, after the shooting."

"Oh, sure. Take a seat." the lady said. "I'm Casey. Nice to meet you two boys."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse." Edward said pointing his thumb at Alphonse. Casey had black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Hello." Al said waving shyly.

Casey blinked. "Younger?"

Ed grew an anger mark. "Who you calling so little you need a magnifying glass to see?"

"Brother. She didn't say that." Al said. "well, getting back to the recent activity, what did happen?"

"Oh, it was about six months ago. It was a normal day. Nothing was out of the ordinary, we all even used alchemy. Alchemy was our best quality here in Ashwell. But then, _they_ showed up." Casey said.

"They?" Ed asked.

"A bunch of no good thugs and gangsters. They terrorized the citizens and hurt them. Then this wonderful doctor showed up. He healed these townspeople." Casey said with a smile.

"What do you mean by heal?" Ed asked.

"You know, medications and casts and stuff like that. What else?" Casey said.

"Oh, nothing." Edward said. _At least the doctor wasn't using alchemy for treatment. _Ed thought.

"Well, getting back to the mishaps. The thugs happened to use alchemy. I'm not sure which type of alchemy, but it was completely different from the moral alchemy used here: Elemental. Since the alchemy was nothing of what we've ever seen, our alchemy was rendered useless." Casey said saddened. Then her eyes lit up. "But, there was this one girl Eve-, I mean Violet, would always stand up to those punks. But, unfortunately, the police thought it was a good idea to ban alchemy so we would be able to tell the difference between the thugs and the regular towns people."

"So, it's banned until we capture and do away with them." A girl with black hair and hazel eyes said. "Hi, my name's Amy."

"Nice to meet you Amy. I'm Alphonse and this is my brother Edward." Al said and gestured to Ed.

"Nice to meet you Amy." Edward said and stood up. "Thanks for the information Casey. We'll be leaving now."

Ed walked out of the room and tried to go out of the café but Amy stopped them.

"Wait!" Amy called.

"Hm?" Ed asked turning to the small freckled girl.

"You're new here correct?" Amy asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Ed asked.

"Well, I know a small place we can chat. Plus, it has an extra room for you and your brother to stay. The inn here doesn't open until tomorrow afternoon." Amy said. She looked left and right. Then she whispered. "You two are with the military right? Edward and Alphonse Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"H-How'd you know?" Al said surprised.

"Sh!" Amy said and then whispered again. "People here don't really take much kindness to the military. Only a few quite respect it. Don't worry. I won't tell." Amy said smiling. "Now hurry up before someone recognizes you!"

Ed and Al followed her through the neighborhood. She sometimes stopped to greet someone but continued to walk anyways. Amy turned on a corner then looked cautiously to the left then right. She drew a transmutation circle in blue chalk and then clapped her hands. She touched them to the ground and then bouquets of flowers appeared. One of blue tulips and the other of yellow roses. Amy took out a picture then smiled with a faraway look in her eyes.

"What are those for?" Al asked snapping her back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. They're just for something I have to do later on." Amy said and picked them up. She stuffed the picture in her pocket. She walked a little further until she was met with an average sized house. "Well, here we are. Watch your step on the way up the steps."

Ed and al maneuvered around a hole that was stuck in the middle of the third step. Ed and Al followed her inside the decent sized home where Amy walked into the kitchen to put the flowers in some water for the time being. Amy arrived shortly after with a newspaper in her hands.

"This should be able to give you more info on the shooting." Amy said and handed him the worn out newspaper. Ed looked it over. "If there's anything else you wish to know, I might be of some use."

"Well, is there anything else you could tell us about the people who attacked this town? How they look like?" Al asked.

"Well, they wore masks so I can't tell you much of their facial features. They all wore black gloves with transmutation circles sewn on them. There was a sort of crest they all wore on the back of their white jackets. Every single one of them wore about the same thing." Amy said.

"Do you know how they looked like? The crest." Ed asked.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't make it out. They all went by so fast." Amy said.

"It's alright Amy." Al said. Just then a familiar brunette walked into the house hanging up her bag on a hook.

"Seriously Ames, I think I'm going to fix that hole up sooner or later. I dropped my keys in it." the brunette said irritably. She walked toward Amy and then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Edward. Her sapphire eyes widened. "Why the hell is that trouble making midget doing here?" Erika yelled pointing her finger at Ed.

"Who you calling a midget?" Ed yelled. "What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"Me? I live here!" Erika yelled nose to nose with Ed.

"You live here?" Ed exclaimed.

"Well, yeah!" Erika yelled. "Ames, what is he doing here?"

"Sister, he had no place to stay!" Amy whined.

"That doesn't mean you can just take any newcomer into this house! Not at the times we're in!" Erika lectured.

"Sister?" Ed asked blinking his eyes. He looked back and forth at the two bickering girls. "You guys are sisters?"

Erika turned to Ed and put her hands on her hips. "Well of course. What'd you expect?"

"You two look nothing alike!" Al exclaimed. Erika turned to Alphonse.

"And who are you?" Erika asked.

"I'm Alphonse. Ed's little brother." Al said.

"He's your _little_ brother?" Erika said.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled.

"Sister. Edward and Alphonse are going to stay here for the night until the hotel opens tomorrow. Please do be nice!" Amy said.

"Fine." Erika grumbled. "But if he's going to stay, there's going to be some ground rules."

"Like what?" Edward said.

"First: Tomorrow morning, you come down for breakfast by the time that clock strikes 8:00 a.m." Erika said pointing at a nearby clock.

"Agreeable." Edward said.

"Second: At night, you are to be here by 10:00 and cannot go out into the night. Simple as that." Erika said.

"What? Now I have a curfew?" Ed complained.

"Third: You are not permitted to use alchemy at any point of time, no matter the situation." Erika said. "If you do use alchemy, you report to me." Erika finished pointing her thumb at herself. "Break any of those rules, you're going to have to suffer the consequences."

"Fine." Ed growled.

"Brother! Just do as she says! She is allowing us to stay after all." Al said.

"Fine Al." Edward said. Ed walked outside.

"Where are you going?" Erika called.

"Outside! Is there a rule against getting fresh air?" Ed called back and walked out.

"I'm sorry for my brother, Erika." Al said.

"Don't worry Alphonse. I should be apologizing to you for blowing up." Erika said with a slight smile.

"Oh! It's alright!" Al said flailing his arms about. Erika clutched her side. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Erika said and let go of her side. "Me? I'm fine. I'm just going to go…make something for us to eat. I'll be in the kitchen." Erika said and walked into the kitchen when she turned into the door Al saw a huge burn on her side. Al gasped.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"She has a huge welt on her side! Will she be alright?" Al asked panicked.

Amy sighed. "Don't worry Alphonse. Sister gets into fights all the time. It isn't abnormal to see her with bruises and cuts." Amy said. "I tried to get her to stop but she doesn't listen."

"Oh…" Al said.

"No, but seriously Alphonse. My sister is the strongest person I know." Amy said smiling. "She'll keep fighting to the end for peace. It's just the type of person she is."

Al looked at her and blushed. "Well, if you say so."

Twenty minutes passed and Edward still hasn't come back inside. Amy got worried and went to Erika about it. She found Erika in the kitchen making batter for a cake.

"Sister?" Amy asked. Erika turned to her. "I'm going outside for a bit."

"Okay. Be careful." Erika said and continued on the cake.

Amy walked out onto the porch to find Ed laying down on the grass hill near the cherry blossom tree. Amy smiled. She walked toward Edward and sat herself beside him. Ed opened one eye and looked at Amy.

"Edward?" Amy asked.

"Hm?" Ed asked.

"Are you still angry at Sister?" Amy asked.

"She just enforced all those rules and treated me like a nuisance." Ed replied.

"It's actually the opposite," Amy said. Ed sat up. "Sister can be unfair and angry sometimes, but that's just her way of showing she cares. Right now, she's very upset about this whole thing. She doesn't know how to stop it and it just gets her even more frustrated." Amy said. "The reason she said that you couldn't be out by 10:00 is because she doesn't want you to get ambushed by some of the night thugs. And the reason she wants you to be out and ready for breakfast by 8:00 is so that she knows that you're still here." Amy said and then stood up. "Please, try to forgive my Sister."

Amy walked off after that. Edward mentally slapped himself in the forehead after that. "Why didn't I notice earlier?" Ed asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom Note: Any reviewers? Well, even if there are people out there reading at least review to say hi or something like that so I know you're out there. Well, critisism is fine and comments are always welcome. Until next chap! =:D<strong>


	4. Getting a Job

Erika got dinner prepared and was seated at the table. Ed still hasn't come back and Erika was getting impatient.

"Maybe in the rules I should have included to be ready for dinner at six." Erika said annoyed.

"Don't worry Sister! I'm sure Edward will come. Just wait." Amy said with a nervous smile.

Erika waited another ten minutes and Ed still wasn't there. She began to tap her fingers impatiently on the table. Erika grew an anger mark. She waited another five minutes and Ed still wasn't back.

"That's it!" Erika said and stomped over to the door. "El-" Erika started but saw Ed reaching into the hole in the steps.

"Oh, hey Erika." Edward said reaching in the hole. "I was just going to go inside."

"Oh, okay." Erika said blinking her eyes.

"There you go." Edward said and pulled his arm out from the hole. Edward walked over to Erika and gave her something. "You said you dropped your key right?" Ed asked grinning. Erika looked at the key in her hands. But then stuffed it in her pocket.

"C'mon. Let's go and eat dinner." Erika said. Ed shrugged and followed after her.

Erika and everyone ate in silence. Erika glanced at Edward then at the key that was in her hands.

"Elric?" Erika asked.

"Hm?" Ed asked with his mouth full of food.

"Thanks for getting my key." Erika said. Ed swallowed.

"no problem." he replied. Amy and Al looked at each other and smiled.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Erika was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Amy appeared. "Good morning Sis!' Amy said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Erika said. Al came in soon after and seated himself at the table. It was five minutes until eight and Amy sweat dropped. Erika set up the table and then looked at the clock. Erika walked up the stairs to wake Ed up.

"Rise and shine Elric!" Erika called through the door. No reply. "Elric?" Erika called nervously and knocking. No answer. "Damn it! Edward!" Erika said thrusting open the door to reveal Ed braiding his hair.

"Hey. That's the first time you called me Edward since I got here." Edward said standing up.

Erika blushed. "Well, I uh…" Erika stammered. Ed smirked. "Just be down there in five minutes!" Erika said and then walked away.

Ed took notice to Erika's red hair ribbon. _The same as yesterday… _Ed thought. Ed walked downstairs and met up with everyone and they all ate breakfast. Erika washed all the dishes and then Amy put them away. Erika got her bag.

"C'mon. Let's go." Erika said as she draped the bag over her shoulder.

"Go where?" Al asked.

"To the hotel." Erika said simply. "You'll need me to go with you if you're a dog of the military."

Ed, Al, and Amy fell anime style. "When'd you find out?" Ed asked.

"I'm not stupid. The pocket watch hanging from your waist? Yeah, might consider to hide that." Erika said. Ed reached for his pocket watch and shoved it into his pocket. "Meanwhile, who have you met?"

"We've only met Casey. The owner of the café nearby." Al said.

"Good. She's about the only one you can trust with the secret of being part of the military. Her, and ole man Don." Erika said. "Well, are you guys coming or not?"

"oh yeah." Edward said following Erika out the door.

"If you're going to stay here for whatever reasons, you have to do two things: one, get to know the people in authority and befriend them. Two, try to refrain from telling too much information." Erika said not looking at the brothers at all but to in front of her.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Because, frankly, you can't really trust anyone off the bat." Erika said. "Learn to limit your friends to only people whom you trust completely."

"Then how can I know to trust you?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"If I'd known you were in the military for as long as I'd know now, let's just say you'll be behind bars for questioning." Erika said. Ed sweat dropped. _Better not get on her bad side… _

"To be honest Edward," Amy said. "I wasn't sure whether to bring you into our home at first. I was thinking of just letting you stay on the streets for the night. But as I saw the iron bar in Sister's bag of erasing alchemy traces, I knew you'd help her."

"Ames. Remember not to say too much. These walls have ears." Erika said.

Erika and the others walked in silence for an amount of time. All the while, Ed was thinking of possible motives the thugs wanted to invade Ashwell. The townspeople were nice enough. There's no gold mines to steal from. This is just a peace loving community that just minds its own business. So why?

"We're here." Al said snapping Ed out of his thoughts.

"How long do you two plan on staying here?" Amy asked.

"As long as it takes for our mission." Edward said.

"So, how much do you have on you? For a month it costs three hundred." Erika said.

"Three hundred?" Ed and Al exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah. One hundred for a week. Three weeks, three hundred." Erika said.

"We can't afford that!" Al said.

"Get a job then." Erika said. Ed looked at her. "Over at the café, they're hiring."

"I'm not going to work at a café!" Ed exclaimed.

"Then, macho, how will working for ole man Don work for ya? He's a woodsman. Carves things and sells firewood." Erika said.

"And the best part is that you could live there instead. Don tends to offer rent for those who work for him." Amy said.

"That's perfect brother!" Al said. "A place to stay plus some money on the side!"

"Fine." Edward said with arms crossed. "Where does this Don guy live anyways?"

"Follow me." Amy said.

They followed her to the old roads of Ashwell. They walked toward the park and went past the first tree patch and they found a log cabin. It was surrounded by trees and logs. The chimney was smoking and an old man was on the porch smoking a cigar.

"Mr. Don!" Amy called running to the old man.

"Ah! If it isn't little Amy and Erika coming to visit." the old man said.

"Hey, ole man." Erika said.

"Ah, Miss Sapphire. What may I interest you in today?" Don asked.

"Actually I was seeing if you could give a job to someone." Erika said. "Meet Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"Ah, Elric you say?" Don asked. "You mean the Fullmetal Alchemist? I've heard so much about you!"

"Um…Actually Edward is the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm his little brother Alphonse. He's over there." Al said pointing his thumb at Edward who was fuming in the corner.

"Him?" Don asked.

"Do it. I dare you to call me small." Ed grumbled to himself with a death glare.

"Very well then." Don said and rocked back and forth in his chair. "I shall give this young lass a job. The only thing I ask in return is that you two girls visit more. These days, it gets so lonely. You'd do it right my little red?"

"Lecturous old man…" Erika grumbled death glaring at Don.

"Of course! We'll try to visit every other day!" Amy said smiling. "See ya guys!" Amy called waving bye to the brothers.

"Stay out of trouble termite!" Erika called jokingly.

"termite?" Ed yelled back.

"Ah, young lass?" Don asked.

"Hm?" Al asked.

"Let me lay down a few ground rules. First of all, on each day of work will be of labor starting at 8:00 AM to 3:00 PM. A full eight hours of work. Now, in the morning you shall be in the kitchen at 7:30 or not eat at all. Lunch is at noon and Dinner is always at five." Don said.

"Right." Al said determined.

"Alphonse, you will be in charge of rolling the fallen trees back to base and gathering the cut pieces." Don said pointing at Al. he pointed at Ed. "You will be doing all the cutting of logs. That means bringing the trees down and pull them apart to be firewood size. Alphonse: gatherer, Edward: Cutter. Cutting trees is perfect for your short stature." Don said.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT? I'LL TRANSMUTE YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" Ed yelled being held back by Alphonse.

"Brother! Calm down!" AL said holding back Ed.

Don chuckled. "I think I'm going to like this boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom Note: Hello peoples! How do you like this story so far? Please review! (shows puppy dog eyes) Well, criticism is fine and comments are always welcome! Remember it is my job as the author to take criticism and program it to make the story better. Until next chap! =:D<strong>


	5. First Day

Ed lay asleep in his new bed soundly. Alphonse was up and in the kitchen talking with Don. Before they fell asleep for the first night, Don had said not to wake one another up. They had to get up on their own. Ed finally woke up and rubbed his eyes groggily. He looked at the clock and found it to be 7:25. Ed rushed to get ready and braided his hair, put on his clothes, brushed his teeth, and ran downstairs to get breakfast. Don took one glance at the eldest Elric then sighed.

"You're late." he said. "No breakfast for you."

"What?" Ed exclaimed. "I was here by 7:30!"

"Look again." Don said. "It's 7:31."

"Who cares if I'm a minute late?" Ed yelled.

"I do." Don said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Ole man!" Ed cried as he watched him eat.

"In the army we either woke up on time or didn't eat at all! We were as strict as to how your bed was made so stop complaining shorty!" Don argued.

"Battering old man!" Ed yelled.

"Shrimp!" Don yelled.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ed was found sitting on the porch and his stomach growling. He rubbed the unfulfilled stomach and looked at the sky. He suddenly wished he was at Erika and Amy's house where he'd be fed to his heart's content even if he was late. He'd have to deal with the karate chopping but was able to eat.

"Brother." Al said sitting next to him and opening up his chest plate to reveal all of the breakfast food. "Here. You can eat it. It's not like I can anyway."

"thanks Al! You're the best!" Edward said immediately digging in. "Wow. That ole man sure is a pain but at least he knows how to cook! It's almost like we're back at Evans' place!"

"If you had woken up on time, you would have seen Erika come by and make breakfast for us. She was hoping to see how you were doing but since you weren't awake, she couldn't see you." Al said.

"So? Well, that girl sure does know how to cook at least!" Edward said taking another bite.

"Brother! Don't you see? She's looking out for us. How could you be so inconsiderate?" Al said.

"Al, it's only food. Besides, she would have karate chopped me in the head anyway." Edward said finishing his breakfast.

"Okay, let's just get to work already." Al said disappointed that he had lost his argument.

"We don't have to start right now Al. It's-"

"8:00." Al finished for him.

"What?" Ed exclaimed looking at the clock.

"C'mon. We have to start or else Don would cut our pay." Al said.

"Fine." Ed grumbled.

Ed got started on the logs that were already cut and started cut them into individual pieces. He started using the saw and cut the first log into seven pieces. Next he cut the seven pieces in half. He repeated the process over and over until only two remained. He finished it up and Al gathered all of the pieces and put them in the finished pile.

"Hm…" Don said stoking his beard.

"What do you want now old man?" Ed asked annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Don asked.

"What does it look like? I'm cutting wood." Edward said.

"Why are you doing it like that when you could use alchemy to make the job so much easier?" Don said walking towards the last log. He clapped his hands and his ax glowed which showed a carved out transmutation circle. He touched the ax with the log and the log was broken up into seven pieces. Ed's jaw dropped.

"I thought that alchemy was against the law here?" Ed asked/yelled.

"So?" Don asked. Ed and Al fell anime style.

"But Erika and Amy said not to use alchemy no matter the occasion or what the situation!" Al said.

"Erika just says that because she's part of the authorities." Don said with a sarcastic undertone.

"What? I didn't know that she worked for the police." Al said.

"No. She doesn't. Her father was a detective in his days so Erika tries to live up to the name of the detective's daughter." Don said.

"So all this time she was pulling our leg?" Ed asked.

"Oh, no. She really does mean what she says, I just don't choose to listen." Don said with a chuckle.

"So you're letting us use alchemy?" Al asked.

"Well, of course." Don said.

"Yeah! Maybe you're not so bad old man!" Ed cheered.

"When you earn the chance to use alchemy." Don said and turned back to his cottage.

Ed just felt like someone threw a rock to his head. "What?"

"Good luck without alchemy!" Don said with a half wave.

"That cocky old man…" Ed muttered.

"We were so close…" Al said disappointed.

"Quick Al! What time is it?" Ed demanded.

"Um…it's 11:30." Al said.

"Then Al, we have thirty minutes until lunch. Old man thinks he can diss us, he has another thing coming! Let's show him what we can do without alchemy!" Edward said.

"Right!" Al said.

Don looked over to the brothers to find them working hard as ever. Don chuckled. "Let's see if they can do it."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Thirty minutes pass by and Ed and AL were working their butts off at this point. They had already taken another load of logs and started cutting them. It finally turned twelve and Ed dropped to lie down. He was breathing heavily and was finally able to take a break. Al lied down beside Ed and they were both tired. Ed's body was sore all over and all he could do was lie down and take a small break before working again. Erika came walking by later with a picnic basket in her hands. She was planning to take her lunch hour as a nice relaxation by herself in the park. She walked to her usual spot but saw the small cottage off to the east of the forest and sighed. She gathered her things and came walking by to the cottage.

"Ah! Erika! Are you maybe here to pay this lonely old man a visit?" Don asked with sparkles dangling around him.

"Watch it old man. I'm just here to check up on Elric. Where's he at?" Erika asked.

"Out in the back." Don said pointing his thumb to his backyard.

Erika walked out back to see the exhausted Elric's on the floor sore as ever. "How's the job working for you?" Erika asked leaning on a wall.

"Evans!" Edward said jumping into a sitting position. He winced at his sore muscles.

"Don't push yourself. It's alright if your tired you know." Erika said sitting beside them.

"Erika! What are you doing here?" Al asked.

"I _was _out on my lunch hour, but I figured you guys will be pretty beaten down on your first day." Erika said. "Now, which one out of you two is the cutter and which one's the gatherer?"

"Cutter." Edward said holding up his hand.

"Gatherer." Alphonse said doing the same thing.

"Okay then. You guys must be beat. How about sharing my lunch with me?" Erika said setting up her picnic.

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Al said.

"Whatever. It's your food that'll be shortened." Edward said biting into the sandwiches Erika made.

Erika smiled brightly. Ed looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Erika quickly stopped smiling and looked down embarrassed. "Well, uh…what are you two doing wearing that? Aren't you hot?"

Ed and Al looked at each other. "Uh…So what if we wear these things! We have the right to!"

"Yeah, but you'll get a heat stroke if you do!" Erika retorted then tackled Edward. "Now, take off that jacket!"

"hey! Get off of me!" Edward said struggling underneath her.

"Just calm-" Erika shouted and managed to take off his jacket. Erika's eyes widened and she got off of him.

"What did you think you were doing?" Ed asked annoyed, his jacket in his left hand.

"Your arm…" Erika trailed off. Ed silenced himself and looked to the side with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"So you see why I always hide my right arm." Edward said. Erika stared at him and his arm mesmerized. Ed sighed.

"What happened?" Erika asked softly. Ed sighed again and Al took off his head to show the blood seal.

"We were kids." Al said.

"Something happened and Al lost his body. In a panic I did a soul attachment to attach his soul to this armor." Edward said. "As an equivalent exchange, I gave up my right arm."

"Oh…" Erika said. "How did Alphonse lose his body?" Ed and Al looked at each other then at the ground sadly. Erika looked at the two boys puzzled. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Erika said with a small smile.

Ed looked at her. "Just focus on keeping your health up and don't worry about it much. If you dwell on the past it's going to become your downfall." Erika said with a faraway look in her eyes. Ed looked at her.

BOOM!

Erika, Ed, and Al's head snapped to wear the explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Al asked.

"Damn delinquents…" Erika said and rushed off to the noise.

"Where are you going?" Ed called back standing up.

"Don't follow me!" Erika called back sharply. Ed and Al looked at each other confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom Note: Hello! =:D I finally got reviews so I'm soooo happy! Well, what do you think about this chapter? Good? Bad? remember you decide! Until next chap! =:D<br>**


	6. Plan Ruined

Ed and Al exchanged worried glances and thought about what Erika had said. '_Don't follow me!' _Erika's words were resounding in Ed's head. He heard the sharpness and almost pleading tone in her voice that made Ed fume.

"Damn it!" Ed cursed annoyed and ran after her.

"Brother!" Al said following suit. "She said not to follow her!"

"That's the reason I'm going after her!" Ed called back. He came to a stop in front of the cottage and looked back at Don who had an armed rifle in his hands and a scowl on his face. "Where'd she go?"

"She said not to follow." Don said.

"Stop it with the lectures, old man and point to where she went!" Ed snapped annoyed and flailing his arms.

Don slightly chuckled and pointed in the direction of the forest. Ed immediately dashed off to the forest. Al came by soon and was treading behind Ed trying to keep up with his pace.

"She's just going to hit you in the head if you follow her you know!" Al said.

"I know, I know and I don't care!" Ed said still fuming.

Al chuckled and raced along with Edward. Ed was rushing only taking a few deep breaths then running again. In the distance Ed saw smoke and it filled his lungs only for him to cough a bit and then ignore the smell. On a tree branch was a piece of clothing. Ed stopped and picked it up to see a green tattered cloth. A flash of the lunch went across his mind as he realized it was Erika's shirt. Ed clutched it in his hand as he looked toward the smoke.

"Isn't that a piece of Erika's shirt?" Al asked.

"Yeah, it is." Edward said staring at the piece of clothing. "We better hurry Al. I think Evans is in trouble."

"Alright." Al said and they began to walk cautiously deeper into the woods.

Ed walked taking a deep consideration to his surroundings. He then remembered the words Erika shouted the day before.

'_Are you freaking crazy?' _

"_OW! Is that any way to treat your savior?"_

"_Is that any way to get yourself in trouble?"_

Ed growled at the scolding he was rendered that day. He thought more of how thorough she was at hiding all of the traces that his alchemy caused. The only times she used alchemy in all that he remembered was when she had too. She tried to limit all of her alchemy use to only dire needs of it. That thought kept on tugging at his mind when the sudden scent of blood filled his nose for him to cover his nose with his hand.

"What the hell…" Edward said.

"What is it brother?" Al asked.

"The smell of blood is everywhere." Edward said.

"Really? Who's blood exactly…" Al said nervously.

"I don't know." Edward said. Just then a loud shriek pierced through the silence. "But I think we're going to find out. C'mon Al!"

"Right behind you!" Al said as he chased behind his brother who was going after the sound of the pulsating shriek.

Ed ran toward where blue sparks were coming from. _Alchemy… _Ed thought. He started to run faster as he breathed in panic for what he was going to find. He reached where the scent of blood was the strongest. He stopped in horror to find Erika in the middle of a giant circle of thugs were. Two thugs had her in a tight hold. She was breathing heavily and had scratches all over her. To Ed's relief most of the blood wasn't hers.

"Like we said. All we want is to use the gift. If you comply, you won't get hurt." the main thug known as Carbine said.

"Why would I give it to someone who's as stupid as you?" Erika retorted with a prominent smirk on her face. The thug punched her in the stomach and Erika's eyes narrowed and widened at the same time as her head dropped.

"Why won't you just be a good little girl and just do as we say?" Carbine asked in annoyance.

"C'mon girly. Just listen." the thug next to him said.

"GIRLY?" Erika shouted thrashing in the thugs' hold. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING GIRLY? WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Erika shouted as if she were having a tantrum. The thugs stepped back a bit.

"This girl really is crazy!" the thug said. It took all of the might of the thugs to hold her down after the comment. Ed sighed and Al sweat dropped.

"Crazy? I'll show you crazy!" Erika shouted once again and bit the hand of one of her holders'.

"OW! She bit me!" the thug cried and Erika punched him in the nose. She looked toward the other man and he caught a glimpse of her death stare. He screamed like a little girl.

"She's the devil!" the man squeaked.

"Would you quit screamin!" Carbine yelled. He hit Erika in the back of the neck. The consciousness in her eyes faded and she fell to the ground. "She's just a girl! Remember that!"

"Erika!" Al exclaimed as he and Ed ran towards the scene.

"What did you do?" Ed asked menacingly.

"Who are you?" Carbine asked surprised.

"A shrimp and a walking trash can?" the thug at the left said rubbing his head in confusion.

"Trash can?" Al said sadly.

"SHRIMP?" Ed yelled.

"Oh, I've heard of these guys! Those are the two that banged out Cash's crew!" the thug at the left said.

"Really Cage? The pipsqueak?" Carbine asked.

Ed grew an anger mark. "PIPSQUEAK?"

"Huh?…." Erika said opening her eyes a little. "Elric?" Erika said trying to get up from on her hands and knees. Erika looked up to see Edward ranting about his height. Erika rubbed her head. "Ow…my head…"

Edward jumped and dodged all of the attacks that the thugs and Carbine threw out. They had guns and were shooting at Edward and Alphonse. Edward was dodging all of the punches that Carbine lay out. Carbine threw a punch to Ed's nose but Ed ducked before he could make contact.

"Elric?" Erika said still out of it.

"C'mon. Grab her and let's go." Cage said pulling Erika into a bridal style hold. Erika had the consciousness return to her and she saw Ed get kicked in the stomach and fall to his knees.

Erika's eyes widened. "ELRIC!" Erika shrieked in horror.

"Erika?" Edward said still on the ground.

Erika clapped her hands and the armband glowed a sapphire blue color. All that Edward and Alphonse saw was a flash of blue light. Edward opened his eyes and saw that Erika was now standing up fuming and all the thugs were knocked out.

"Erika!" Al said running to Erika. "Erika are you alright?"

"Alphonse…" Erika said still fuming. "YOU IDIOT!" Erika shouted and flipped Al.

"Ahh!" Al screamed.

"Evans!" Edward said running to Erika.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT TOO!" Erika shouted and karate chopped Ed in the head.

"OW! What the hell?" Ed shouted back.

"You ruined my chance!" Erika yelled. "My plans ruined!"

"Your plan was to get captured?" Ed asked surprised.

"No! My plan was to get them to bring me to their base to stop them at the source! These idiots are part of the group!" Erika yelled.

"It looked like to me that you were getting your ass kicked!" Ed argued.

"No, moron!" Erika retorted. "In truth it kind of hurt but that's beside the point! I was acting as if they really beat me down so they think that the job is done and take me with them!"

"Well, maybe you should consider a different plan so someone won't come looking for you!" Ed argued.

"Ugh!" Erika yelled in aggravation. "It's the plan of the decoy! Haven't you ever heard of that one!"

"Well, yes, yes I have!" Ed shouted in defense.

"Then why couldn't you listen to me for once and stay home?" Erika shouted then grabbed her arm. She kneeled on the floor in pain.

"See? You did get hurt." Edward said kneeling beside her. "Now, hold still and let me look at it."

"No." Erika said and stood up. "You don't understand."

Erika started to walk off holding onto her side. "I just don't get her!" Ed yelled in annoyance. "We come to help her and all she thinks about is the plan and doesn't even thank me! Doesn't she notice that we were worried?"

"Maybe this matters more to Erika than we know of. I mean she seems to be super careful about all of this. Just think. When it came to this situation she's been cautious." Al said hopefully.

"Fine Al. Think what you like but that still doesn't change the fact that she hits me without a real reason!" Edward said annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom Note: How do you like the story so far? Ed seems a little ticked off about this whole situation.<strong>

**Ed: Don't call me little!**

**Erika: Well, you are.**

**Ed: Shut up!**

**Erika: You shut up you little bean!**

**Me: No! Both of you shut up! Now. Since you guys are to busy arguing I'll do it myself. Well, criticism is fine and comments are always welcome. Until next chap! =:D**


	7. Elements

Erika walked home all the while holding onto her damaged left arm. She soon made it home and stopped at the steps. She looked at where the hole used to be but found nothing and remembered the day that Edward had fixed it. Erika smiled. Then scowled at what had happened today. She reluctantly opened the door and greeted her sister.

"I'm home." Erika said tiredly.

"Oh my! Erika!" Amy said rushing to her sister's side. "What the heck did you do this time?"

"I was so close Ames. I was so close to figuring them out." Erika said with her arm over Amy's shoulders for leverage.

"If it means nearly killing yourself then forget about it!" Amy yelled. She sat Erika down on the couch and then raced to the bathroom for first aid. She came shortly after and tended to Erika's cuts. "You're in pretty bad shape this time Sis. What happened? Usually you only come with minor injuries."

"That idiot came by and ruined the whole thing." Erika said and winced at the alcohol pressed onto her open cuts.

"You mean Edward and Alphonse?" Amy said applying bandages to Erika. She put one on her face.

"Yeah. They came by and started a fight. They got Elric and I had to get them out of the situation." Erika grumbled. Amy looked at her sister's arm and then sighed.

"You got out with spraining your arm." Amy said. "I really wish that you didn't use alchemy."

"Well, how else was I going to get them out of it? I mean ten guys. That's the only thing I could resort to." Erika said.

"Equivalent Exchange." Amy said. "This was the price."

"Yeah. Equivalent Exchange is becoming a real pain in the neck." Erika said letting Amy wrap bandages around her arm.

"Soul. The element that can defy equivalent exchange and let you pass into the spirit realm." Amy said.

"Defy Equivalent Exchange for those who don't have it. All of the 'Equivalent Exchange' goes directly to the user. It could let anyone do whatever they want but the person with the Eyes of the Soul has to pay the toll." Erika said annoyed. "Hey. You're getting real good at that first aid stuff."

"Well, thanks to you I have a bunch of practice whether I want to or not." Amy said shooting a glare at Erika. Erika sweat dropped.

"Well, if you keep going on like this maybe you'll get a different element." Erika said.

Amy sighed. "Nope, my element will always be Air and I can't do anything about it."

Amy drew a transmutation circle on Erika's bandages on her arm. She clapped her hands and touched Erika's arm. A crystal like water engulfed Erika's arm and it ran over like a stream. Amy clapped her hands again and wind came through the window carrying a special type of herb and touched the water on Erika's arm. The herb dissolved and Amy clapped her hands one more time and put them close to Erika's arm and wind blew the water away.

"Wow. You really _are _getting better at that." Erika said. "good job lil' sis!" Erika said and patted Amy's back with the damaged arm. "OW!" Erika winced and rubbed the injured arm.

"Be careful Sister! The alchemy doesn't work in the next second! You have to wait three days until it heals fully!" Amy said and put Erika's arm in a sling.

"I don't need the sling!" Erika insisted.

"Apparently you do!" Amy said and put it on her. "If you don't wear that it'll take longer for the bones to go back into place."

"Damn…" Erika growled. "Fine." She looked at the clock. "A new record. I've gotten beat up by 1:00."

"I really wish that you wouldn't see this as records to be proud of…" Amy sighed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ed came by shortly after, to Don's cottage. A huge bump on his head still prominent from the hit Erika had gave him.

"She hit you didn't she?" Don asked. Ed glared at him. Don chuckled. "I told you not to follow."

"You mean you were in on it too?" Ed shouted. Don chuckled.

"So what if I was?" Don asked. "Now get back to work. Your lunch hour just ended."

"What?" Ed asked/yelled.

"C'mon automail boy. Let's go!" Don said.

"How'd you know that I had automail?" Ed asked suspiciously.

Don sighed. "I guess you can stop work today." Don gestured for them to sit on the porch so they did. "What did you do?"

Ed and Al looked at each other. "When we were small, our mother died." Don put a hand up to silence them.

"You committed the great taboo didn't you?" Don said. Ed nodded regretfully. "When."

"Hm?" Ed asked.

"I didn't ask. When." Don said sharply. Ed's eyes widened at his sharpness in his tone. It was the same tone as when Erika was telling them not to follow her. Sharp but also had a pleading sound to it.

"O-October third." Al squeaked out.

"I see…" Don said. "You lost your body and you lost your limbs."

"And I gave up my arm as an equivalent exchange to attach Al's soul to the armor." Edward said.

"Why are you a state alchemist then? You barely escaped with you lives, why would you risk them further?" Don asked. Ed looked down.

"Because I have to restore Al's body. No matter what." Ed said softly with a determination in his voice.

"So you're off to find the philosopher stone to be able to restore your bodies then." Don said. Ed and Al said nothing. Don paused for a moment. "It's the devil's work you know. You'll go through hell."

"I've-"

"You've already been through hell. Is that what you were about to tell me?" Don finished for Edward. Ed looked down. "Do you know the elements?" Don asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Sodium, carbon, sulfur, iron, nitrogen,-" Al started.

"No, I don't mean that gibberish!" Don said. "I mean the actual elements. Before you scientists showed up and made up the elemental table."

"Yes, of course." Ed said.

"I mean _all _of them." Don said. Ed and Al looked at him blankly. "The original Eight Elements. Can you name them for me?"

"Wait. What do you mean by eight? I thought there were only four?" Ed asked.

"Oh, you little minded fools. That just shows how far your knowledge has gone." Don said. In the background Al was having to keep Ed from attacking Don for saying the word little.

"What do you mean Mr. Don?" Al asked after calming down Ed.

"Water, Fire, Earth and Air are the first four. The next in line are Electricity, Light, and Darkness. The last, and rarest one of them all is Soul." Don said.

"Soul?" Al asked.

"The Element that allows you to pass into the Spirit Realm and defy the law of Equivalent Exchange." Don said. Ed and Al stuck their heads in Don's face. Don blinked.

"Really? It can defy the law of Equivalent Exchange?" Al asked.

"Y-Yeah." Don said.

"where can you find it?" Ed just about shouted.

"Look for the Eyes if the Soul." Don said. Ed looked at him blankly. "Research it. Find it. Put it into action, whatever you youngsters call it now a-days."

"Does that mean we're off of work?" Al asked.

"Hm…." Don said stroking his beard. "Depends on how you're going to make up for it."

"Don't worry! We will! Come on Al!" Ed shouted running to the nearest library.

"Here's your pay check!" Don called throwing an envelope at Ed. Ed caught it and made his way towards the library.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Hello! Finally got the Forbidden Element going on there. Okay. This time I'm going to accept ideas from my reviewers in what's going to happen between my characters, and other events coming up. It could involve the past or new enemies coming up! Well, criticism is fine and comments are always welcome! Until next chap! =:D<br>**


	8. Doing Research

Ed ran all the way to the nearest book store. He spotted a place that was called Ashwell's Books. He stopped and turned into the store. He was greeted by the attendant and Ed greeted back.

"Folklores…Folklores…" Ed said to himself skimming through the sections. "Ah! Folklores and myths."

"Brother. You should learn to slow down once in a while." Al said walking in. Ed was so focused into reading the book he blocked out all the voices. Al chuckled and started reading too.

"Soul is the last element ever to be created and is the rarest to obtain." Ed read to himself. "Hey Al. What do you think that means?"

"Oh! Well, people who practice elemental alchemy obtain their own element. It's the element that you were born with is the one that's your special ability." Al said.

"Oh…" Edward said and continued to read on. He read through the next five chapters and found nothing. "Ugh! It says nothing about the Eyes of the Soul here!" Ed cried out in aggravation.

"Eyes of the Soul huh?" Casey asked peaking around the corner.

"Casey!" Al and Ed exclaimed in unison.

"I thought I heard you two boys here. What are you looking for?" Casey asked leaning over the books Ed had already looked through.

"We're trying to research the way you can defy the law of Equivalent Exchange. Ole man Don said something about the Eyes of the Soul but I just can't seem to find anything about it." Edward said puzzled.

"Hey, aren't you here to see what's the thug incident about?" Casey asked.

"Hehe….." Ed said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Can't blame you there. But how about trying this book?" Casey asked handing out a book that read 'Eyes of the Soul'. Ed's jaw dropped.

"Where'd you find that?" Ed asked/yelled.

"It was right there in front of your face." Casey said pointing to the top shelf. Al sweat dropped.

"Thanks you Casey. We really appreciate it." Al said.

"Well, good luck keeping your identity a secret," Casey said. Then she leaned in and whispered. "Good luck Fullmetal. You'll need it." Ed's jaw dropped.

"Why is it that everyone finds out?" Ed exclaimed.

"Because they're not stupid brother." Al said. "Now what does the book say?"

"It's blank." Edward said flipping through the book.

"What are you talking about?" Al cried.

"I mean, there's only one entry." Edward said and then read the entry. "Eyes of the Soul are those of the forbidden element. It allows you to reach into the spirit realm and defy the law of Equivalent Exchange. The way you can tell between is the color of two gems." Edward read. "It stops there."

"It can't stop there!" Al said.

"Well, it does!" Edward retorted. "And there's nothing we can do about it." Al and Ed remained silent. "The color of two gems…"

"Two gems? Why can't it say anything about what the two gems are?" Al said.

"Color of two gems…" Edward said thinking. "Al! Color of the two gems!"

"What about it?" Al asked.

"Think of what is colored on the human body." Edward said. "Then think about all the gems in the world."

"Well, your hair is colored." Al said. "And so is the iris of your eye."

"There you go! The iris of the eye!" Edward said. "Eyes of the Soul? It's all talking about the eyes!"

"That's great brother!" Al said. "Now, what color gems are the color of your eyes…"

A few minutes later…

"Emerald, ruby, topaz, crystal, pearl, jade, amber, amethyst, opal, diamond, sapphire, garnet, and bloodstone." Al said. "That's all I have right now."

"the only ones in this group that can be the color of the eye are emerald, ruby, amber, sapphire, jade, topaz, and crystal." Edward said. "This is going to be a long day…" Ed said rubbing the back of his neck.

Just as the Elrics were in the middle of a major studying session, a familiar brunette walks in. Ed snapped his head to the door to see no one other than Erika walk in. He cringed at the thought of another full blown hit to his head and ducked beneath the desk pulling Alphonse along with him.

"What are you doing brother?" Al asked.

"Sh, Al!" Ed fiercely whispered. "Evans just walked in."

"And remind me why you're hiding from her?" Al asked.

"Because she's going to hit me in the head again, I just know it!" Ed whispered monitoring Erika's every move.

"It doesn't look like she'll be able to brother." Al said. "look at her arm."

Ed glanced over to the unsuspecting brunette and took a look at her right arm. It was carried into a sling and she had a bandage on her cheek. "What happened?" Ed asked.

"Remember the fight? She must have hurt herself then." Al said. "It must've happened after she saved us because she wasn't hurting before we showed up."

Ed looked over to Erika and stared at her for a measure of making sure she was fine. Ed reluctantly stood up and Al stood up as well. Erika looked over to the desk Edward and Alphonse were and sighed. She walked over and took a look to all the books on the table.

"Could you explain to me what you're doing?" Erika asked tiredly.

"Research." Ed replied simply. He was still cautious as to what Erika was going to do and watched her every move. Erika sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hit you. I'm not exactly in the best shape to anyway…" Erika said referring to her arm.

"What happened?" Al asked.

"Because of me having to bail you guys out the thug pulled onto my arm and sprained it!" Erika yelled. Al and Ed looked down. Erika sighed again. "Don't blame yourselves. It's not like you planned on getting hurt."

"Sorry Erika…" Al apologized. Erika rolled her eyes.

"Well, meanwhile, how are you holding up Elric? They hit you pretty bad." Erika said.

"I'm fine. Just a hit." Ed replied grumpily.

"Why so grumpy?" Erika asked picking up the book.

"No! Don't!" Ed protested but Erika put her leg in the way to deflect him.

"Eyes of the Soul?" Erika asked reading the title. "Why the hell are you researching this for?"

"None of your business!" Ed yelled.

"Yes it is!" Erika protested.

"How?" Ed retorted. Erika was silent.

"Because, I…" Erika trailed off. "Look. Do you want help or not?"

"Huh?" Ed asked blinking his eyes. Erika's face turned red.

"Oh, just forget it!" Erika said and turned away with her hair almost hitting Ed's face.

"hey! Wait!" Ed called but Erika had already ran out the door.

"Erika!" Al called as well.

"What's her problem?" Ed asked.

"I don't know." Al said. "Hey. Brother?"

"What is it Al?" Ed asked.

"Do you think that maybe…" Al said.

"Maybe what?" Ed asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And another chapter finished. Criticism is fine and comments are always welcome! Well, until next chap! =:D<br>**


	9. At the River

The next day Erika woke up strictly at 6:00 AM. Much earlier than usual. Erika sat up and tried to stretch but winced at the sharp pain in her right arm. Erika looked over to see it still was in a sling. Erika sighed and got up to get dressed. She grabbed a yellow top and searched her closet for some jeans. She came across a jean skirt and stared at it momentarily before taking it down and putting it on. She put her hair up in the usual ponytail with the red ribbon. She walked downstairs and left out a note apologizing for not making breakfast and that she was going out for a while. Erika walked outside and sat on the steps before standing up again and walked.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ed woke up earlier than usual as well, at 6:30. He sat up and yawned. "What are you doing up this early brother?" Al asked.

"I'm just going to take a walk. I'll be back later, Al." Edwards said and with a back wave he walked out of the room.

Ed walked out onto the porch and leaned on the wooden railing. He looked up at the pink sky to find the sun slowly rising in the east. Ed smiled as the wind gently brushed against his face. Ed hopped off the porch and set off for his walk.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Erika walked over to the river bank and sat herself beside the rushing water. She looked at the pink, dawn sky. She looked at her reflection from the water and met her sapphire gaze. She smacked the reflection away and hugged her knees to her chest. Her memory fluttered to the encounter the day before and remembered the title of the book. 'Eyes of the Soul'. Erika buried her face in her arms in sadness.

Ed came walking by soon after on the bridge above the river. He looked down to find none other than Erika sitting by the river bed. Ed raised a blond eyebrow as to what she was doing here so early in the morning. He walked down the bridge and slid down the hill towards the river.

"Hey." Ed greeted to the silent girl.

Erika's head shot up to his voice as she eased her knees downward. She turned her head to face Edward and her eyes were dilated in tears. Ed's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. Erika wiped her eyes and turned back toward the river drawing her knees close to her chest again.

"Oh, it's you." Erika said. Ed looked to the side of the girl where the sling lay unoccupied.

"You don't have to sound so annoyed by it!" Edward said sitting beside the brunette. "Why'd you take off the sling?"

"Huh?" Erika asked lifting her head up to look at the cast. "Just didn't want it on right now."

Ed looked at the girl confused. "You know it won't heal that way."

"So what?" Erika snapped at Edward. Ed leaned back at her sudden outburst. Erika's eyes softened at her realization of her sudden anger. She burrowed her chin into her knees again. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's alright." Edward said. "What are you doing down by the river this early?"

"I come here when I'm upset." Erika said softly.

"Oh…" Edward said. "I didn't know you could actually act like a girl…"

"What's that supposed to mean shorty?" Erika argued.

"That's not what I meant hot head!" Ed shouted.

"Hot head?" Erika asked surprised but still angry. "What are you talking about you midget!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED MIDGET?"

"You! Who else is this short?" Erika yelled.

"Authority wannabe!"

"Shrimp!"

"That's jumbo shrimp to you!"

"I think it's more like mini shrimp to me!" Erika and Ed were once again nose to nose arguing. Erika drew back and sighed. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"You seemed pretty freaked out when you read the title of the book." Edwards said.

"It kind of just snapped reality back into me." Erika said. "It reminded me of something I should always remember."

"What do you need to remember anyways?" Ed asked. Erika looked at him and then looked back down.

"That I'm not God." Erika replied simply. Ed was silent at that remark. "Why are you quiet all of a sudden? It's out of character for you."

"It's just that…" Ed trailed off. "Wait a second! What do you mean by out of character?"

"I mean just that. It is out of character for you to be silent." Erika said and then looked up at the sky. "I just can't picture you being quiet." Ed smiled slightly. Erika had such a serene smile and tone that just made Ed have the need to smile.

"Yeah, well. I don't think I'll ever find a way to defy Equivalent Exchange." Ed said looking at the sky as well. Erika looked at him. "Finding the Eyes of the Soul's going to be a tough journey."

"well, I think that you can do it." Erika said smiling brightly. Ed looked at her. Erika saw his face and turned her head to in front of her. "I mean, for the whole time I've known you, you've always found a way out of the situation."

Ed looked at her confused but smiled anyways. Erika turned to him and cocked her head to the side. "Ahh!" Ed yelled and toppled backwards.

"Elric!" Erika shouted as she hopelessly watched as Edward fell backwards into the water.

He landed and splashed water all over. Ed's hair was messed up and his entire body was soaked. Erika looked at him trying to dry off. Erika tilted her head backwards in laughter.

"hey! It's not funny!" Ed argued still soaked to the bone.

"Y-Yes it is!" Erika said just about laughing her head off. She stood up and put the sling back on her arm. "I guess a shrimp can't stay out of the water eh?"

"Shut up!" Ed yelled. Erika turned her back and then stopped abruptly.

"But thanks for coming to talk to me. I really appreciate it." Erika said and continued to walk off.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me?" Ed called.

"That's something for you to do on your own Elric! You've got legs don't you? Get up and use 'em!" Erika called with a back wave.

"Evans!" Edward called back angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Fluff chap! Well, until next chap! =:D<strong>


	10. Offer

_A month later_

"Elric!" Erika called in a sing song voice. "Elric! How's the jailing going?"

"Hm?" Ed asked turning to Erika.

"Oh, hello Erika!" Alphonse greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to check up on how putting all the thugs in jail was going." Erika said. Amy peeked behind Erika.

"Hello guys!" Amy greeted.

"Amy!" Al said blushing.

"hello Alphonse!" Amy said smiling brightly.

"Oh hey! We haven't seen you in about a week." Edward said.

"Yeah. The bakery's been so busy lately." Amy said. "So, how did you do it?"

"Long story…" Ed said sweat dropping.

XOXO Two weeks earlier XOXO

"Elric watch out!" Erika cried out ducking as well. A huge fireball was hurled at Edward and was sent soaring above their heads.

"I thought you said that they used a different type of alchemy?" Ed yelled. He clapped his hands and put a rock barrier before a flying dark encrusted ax severed his head from his body.

"Does that answer your question?" Erika yelled.

"Guys this is no time to be arguing!" Al lectured hand fighting with a minion.

"Alphonse is right!" Erika said kicking a man in the face. "We should be," Erika said and then clapped her hands and a giant boulder flew out of the ground hitting her enemy. "working together!"

"Well, this isn't really working at the moment!" Ed shouted.

"What isn't?" Erika called ducking.

"About everything!" Ed called back clapping his hands again and then touching his automail arm to make a blade. "Why do I get the boss!"

"Because you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, that's why!" Al and Erika called out in unison.

"This is pointless!" the boss cried. "Erika! Why are you fighting me when we can become allies?"

"Because I have something to live for!" Erika shouted running towards the boss. She clapped her hands and her armband glowed. She touched the boss in the stomach and a blue pulse pulsated through Erika's hands into the man. Erika turned and then drop kicked the man in the gut sending him flying into the wall.

"AHH!" The boss screamed like a little girl. The force of kicking him in the gut with both feet sent Erika flying right into Ed making a collision of Erika on top of him. Erika looked at him and smiled sheepishly. Ed pushed Erika off and then helped her up.

"What do we do now?" Al asked.

"Report to the colonel." Ed replied simply. Erika walked toward the man that lay in a pile of rubble.

"I'll be taking that." Erika said. She snatched a badge from the man and then clapped her hands and touched the metal. "You don't deserve to be called Chief of the Police anymore." Erika melted the piece of delicate metal in her hand and threw it at the man.

XOXO Present Day XOXO

"I still can't believe that the Chief of Police was behind this." Amy said.

"Eh. Never liked him anyway." Erika said crossing her arms behind her head.

"Fullmetal." a man with black hair and eyes said firmly. "Why did it take you so long to finish this mission?"

"Eh, we got sidetracked. So what?" Ed said simply.

"Sorry, Mustang." Al apologized.

"What got you sidetracked?" Mustang said and then saw Erika. "Who are you?"

"I'm Erika Evans and this is my sister Amy." Erika introduced.

"Hello." Amy said sweetly.

"So this is the girl who helped you put down the Chief eh?" Mustang asked.

"That's me." Erika said pointing at herself with her thumb. "Shorty there sure wasn't help either."

"WHO YOU-"

"The answer will never change-it's always going to be you!" Erika said.

"Hot head!"

"Shrimp!"

"Alchemy junkie!"

"You're an Alchemist too, pea brain!"

Erika and Ed were nose to nose arguing as always and Mustang as standing there sweat dropping.

"Do they always fight like this?" Mustang asked.

"Only on their good days…" Amy said sweat dropping.

"Ahem." Mustang cleared his throat. Erika and Ed turned to him refraining of killing each other. "So, from what I heard you're quite the hero."

"eh. All I did was solve a grudge." Erika said brushing the thought off.

"If you were able to keep up with Shorty," Mustang said.

"HEY!"

"You must be one great alchemist." Mustang finished.

"Eh, more or less." Erika said.

"Are you kidding? She's one of the best!" Amy said.

"Well, how would you like to put your talent into use by joining the military?" Mustang asked.

"…" Erika was silent. Mustang leaned in for her answer. "Nope." Erika put her hands behind her head.

Mustang fell anime style. "Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like becoming a dog of the military thank you very much." Erika said.

"But we could really use you in the field." Mustang said.

"I don't want to be part of something that will tell me to kill on contact!" Erika said. She glared at Roy. "Sound familiar?" Roy turned around.

"I guess you still have a grudge to settle." Mustang said. "If you want to join, give me a call."

Erika couldn't help the growl rising up her throat. Ed and Al looked at Erika and Erika stopped her glare to be able to turn to them.

"Well, I guess this is a goodbye." Erika said.

"This doesn't have to be a goodbye!" Al cried teary eyed.

"That's right Alphonse. I'm sure we'll meet again." Amy said also bearing waterfall tears. Erika turned to Edward.

"So that's it." Ed said.

"This is it." Erika said. "For ole times sake?"

"For ole times sake." Ed said smiling.

"IDIOT!" Erika shouted and karate chopped him in the head.

"Ow! What the hell? That's not what I meant!" Ed shouted rubbing his sore head.

"Really? 'Cause that's what I meant." Erika said.

"Con artist!"

"Who you calling a con artist, termite?" Erika shouted. "Or should I say pipsqueak!"

"Hot head!"

"Midget!"

Erika and Ed looked at each other and glared. Amy and Al looked at their older siblings and laughed. Erika stuck her tongue out at Edward and then crossed her arms. Ed looked at the grand clock in Ashwell.

"Crap!" Ed shouted and ran to the train station. Amy and Erika followed panicked.

"What is it brother?" Al asked.

"We're late Al! If we miss this train the next one is coming in the next three days!" Ed yelled.

"can't you learn to manage your time better?" Erika lectured.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled. He and Al jumped onto the back of the moving train. Erika and Amy stopped and waved goodbye.

"Come back you hear!" Amy called.

"We'll try too!" Al called back.

"Maybe you'll grow and inch or two so you'll finally be taller than me!" Erika called.

"Are you kidding? I'll grow!" Ed called back. "Bye!" Ed was already tiny on the horizon and tears formed in Erika's eyes.

"See ya." Erika said to herself smiling.

"Sister? Do you think they'll come back?" Amy asked.

"They'll be back." Erika said. "I know it."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Don't worry readers! I'm not done yet! There's still chapters to be done and I am NOT ending it here! Until next chap! =:D<br>**


	11. Hello Again

TWO YEARS PASS

It was a normal day for Edward. He sat in the colonel's office drowning out his lectures. "Ed? Ed are listening?" Mustang asked.

"Huh?" Ed asked opening up his eyes.

Mustang sighed. "You're dismissed." Mustang said and sent Ed out. Ed shrugged and walked out to meet Al.

"Brother. What happened?" Al asked.

"I don't know. I didn't pay attention." Ed said scratching his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Al asked. In the distance footsteps could be heard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed asked.

"Nothing brother." Al said.

"LOOK OUT!" a young female shouted.

"What the?" Ed said turning to see a charging girl in his face. She ended up tackling him sending him to the floor with a thud.

"Sister!" another young girl called. Her long black hair flowing in the wind. Her amber eyes searching the place. "Sister!" the young girl cried as she approached the swirly eyed teens on the floor. The younger girl helped her supposed sister up on her feet as she dusted herself off.

"Sorry about that. I'm kind of in a rush." the brunette said offering a hand to help Edward up. Ed sprang up without the help of the girl.

"What the hell?" Ed shouted.

"I said I was sorry!" the girl yelled out. "Excuse me though. Could you point out where the colonel's office is?"

"Over there." Alphonse said pointing in the direction of Mustang's office.

"Thank you." the girl said, bowed, and was sent rushing off into the little room.

"What was that about?" Ed asked brushing himself off.

"Oh, Fullmetal." Hawkeye said. Ed turned to her. "colonel Mustang has one more thing to talk to you about."

"Great! What can he want now?" Ed said grumpily as he walked into the colonel's office, Al not far behind.

"Oh, so you considered this over two years huh?" Mustang asked resting his chin on folded hands.

"Please. I've come to become a state alchemist." the brunette from earlier said bowing.

"You've grown a lot over the years." Mustang said with a prominent smirk on his face.

"Um…Am I interrupting something?" Ed asked walking in. The brunette beauty stood up straight startled by his voice.

"Oh, nope. Just take a seat." Mustang said. He turned to the girl. "So you've finally came to be state alchemist then huh?"

"Something urgent came up." the brunette said. "Will you open up the offer again?"

"I'll think about it." Mustang said. He looked at the two teens. "What? Don't remember each other?"

"What are you talking about Mustang?" Ed asked.

"Edward, this is Erika. As in Erika Evans." Mustang said. Ed looked her over.

"She doesn't seem familiar to me." Edward said simply.

"Erika. This is Edward Elric." Mustang said.

"Not ringing a bell." Erika said. Mustang fell anime style. He grew an anger mark at the inconsiderate teens.

"Edward. You two met in Ashwell. Erika, he's the state alchemist who helped you put out the Chief of the Police two years ago." Mustang said through his teeth.

"This termite is a state alchemist?" Erika asked gesturing to the seething blond.

"Who you calling a termite, hot head?" Ed yelled.

"Hot head? I haven't been called that in two…" Erika trailed off realizing something. She pointed her finger at the blond. "You're that trouble making midget!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A MIDGET, KLUTZ?" Ed fumed.

"Klutz? Come on I said I was sorry about that!" Erika argued.

"You tackled me!" Ed yelled.

"And I see you're still as short as ever huh shorty?" Erika asked teasingly.

"SHORTY?" Ed fumed.

Erika laughed. "I'm just kidding! Geez, learn to take a joke." Erika said.

"Two years huh?" Ed asked.

"Yep." Erika replied grinning showing a glimpse of her pearly whites.

Ed took a moment to look over his old friend. From the last time he'd seen her she was just a girl going through an awkward stage. Now, she was a beautiful teen girl. She had developed over two years and had graced features. Her hair was now longer and turned into a nice chestnut color while her sapphire eyes were still bright and determined as they were when she was only a small girl. She still had her same ponytail except she held it in a white ribbon instead and she was still stubborn as to wearing a skirt besides the day at the river.

"What are you staring at?" Erika asked. Ed shifted his gaze downward.

"Nothing." Ed mumbled. Erika rolled her sapphire orbs and turned to Al who engulfed her in a giant bear hug.

"Erika! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Al exclaimed squeezing Erika.

"Nice to see you too Alphonse." Erika said flatly because of the tight squeeze. Al put her down.

"How old are you now Al?" Erika asked.

"I'm fifteen and brother's sixteen." Al said happily. Ed smiled at his brother's enthusiasm.

Just then a certain amber eyed girl walked in. "Did he accept you in yet?"

"Amy!" Ed and Al said in unison.

"Edward? Alphonse?" Amy asked surprised. "I haven't seen you two in…two years! How've you been holding up?"

"We've been great." Al said.

"Hey. You still have your freckles." Edward said poking at the young girl's nose.

"Hey! Don't point them out!" Amy said covering her nose to hide the freckles that dotted her face.

"Oh, c'mon Ames! They're cute!" Erika said draping an arm over her little sister's shoulders.

"I hate them!" Amy pouted. Erika smirked at her sister's annoyance.

"C'mon! Some boys find it to be quite attractive. Right Al?" Erika asked grinning.

"Mm-Hm…" Al said sheepishly. Erika stopped grinning and blinked at Alphonse.

Erika decided to change the subject again. "I can't believe I forgot a seven foot suit of armor and a blond, short tempered shrimp!" Erika said in disbelief.

"WHO YOU CALLING A MINI SHRIMP WHOSE SMALLER THAN A PIECE OF PLANKTON?" Ed ranted.

"I didn't even know that you knew what plankton was." Erika said blinking.

"Shut up Hot head!" Ed said.

"You two haven't seen each other in two years and all you do is argue?" Mustang asked in disbelief.

Ed and Erika looked at him blankly. "What did you expect us to do? Burst out in tears?"

Amy smirked. "Considering you cried when they left, I figured as much." Erika turned red.

"You cried Erika?" Al asked. Erika turned a brighter shade of red.

"I did not! Ames, stop putting false information in their heads!" Erika protested. Ed smirked.

"You cried did you?" Ed asked grinning and enjoying every moment of her embarrassment. "I didn't know that you'll miss me so much! Do you feel like crying now?"

Erika clonked him in the head with a metal badge. "Did you miss my hits?" Erika said sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

"Hey. Erika is that a new badge?" Al asked.

"Huh?" Erika asked and looked at the badge in her hand. "Crap! I forgot to put this back on the shelf!"

"Erika!" Amy whined. "Why'd you bring it with you!"

"I forgot about it in my pocket!" Erika said panicked.

"What's so special about the badge?" Al asked.

"It's my dad's!" Erika cried out. "I was supposed to put it back on the altar!"

"Wait, what altar?" Ed asked.

"The altar at the station!" Amy cried.

"It's alright." Mustang intervened. "We can have someone ship it back to Ashwell by hand if you want."

"You'd do that?" Erika asked in utter confusion. "You'll do it out of the goodness of your heart for me?" Erika asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Under one condition." Mustang said. Erika's cheerful demeanor fell.

"I knew there was a catch…" Erika said. "What is it…"

"You'll find out as soon as you pass the exam." Mustang said with a smirk.

"You're taking the Exam?" Ed asked.

"Well, yeah. Remember the offer Mustang gave me when you two left Ashwell? I've decided to take him up on it." Erika replied.

"That's great Erika! Now we get to see you more often!" Al said cheerfully. "Amy are you joining too?"

"Oh, no. Sis won't let me." Amy said.

"If only one of us has to get in then that's how it'll be. I don't want you to be the military's lap dog if you don't have to." Erika said. Ed looked at her.

"What do you mean-" Ed started.

"Well, aren't you going to show me where I can take the Exam?" Erika interrupted.

"Sure. Right this way."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Told you that I wouldn't end it there. I still have much more in store for you so stay tuned. Now, for the typical saying: Criticism is fine and comments are always welcome. Until Next chap! =:D<br>**


	12. The Exam

Erika and Amy followed the younger Elric to the demonstration grounds where Erika will take her Exam. Erika happily marched to where she will attempt in gaining the certification of a state alchemist. Ed looked at her in confusion at the sudden wanting to become part of the military. His mind fluttered to two years earlier when Mustang had first offered her the opportunity to be a state alchemist.

Two years ago…

"_Well, how would you like to put your talent to use by joining the military?" Mustang asked._

"…" _Erika was silent. Mustang leaned in for her answer. "Nope." Erika said and put her hands behind her head._

_Mustang fell anime style. "Why not?"_

"_Because I don't feel like becoming a dog of the military thank you very much." Erika said._

"_But we could really use you in the field." Mustang said._

"_I don't want to be part of something that will tell me to kill on contact!" Erika said. She glared at Roy. "Sound familiar?"_

_Present…_

If two years ago she had been so against it, what does a two year difference make? Ed knew that if he were that against it before, he certainly wouldn't be for it two years later. He was still confused as ever as to why she suddenly changed her mind. They reached the room and Erika and Amy went towards the big wooden doors. Right before Erika pushed open the door she turned toward the Elrics.

"Wish me luck." Erika said smiling.

"Luck!" Al said cheerfully.

"Just try not to overdo it." Edward said simply. Erika stuck her tongue at him and giggled before pushing open the huge doors.

As the wooden door closed behind the two sisters, Al turned to his big brother. "What do you think of them brother?" Al asked.

"Hm? Well, I'm not sure why she changed her mind." Edward said with his hands in his pockets.

"No, Not about that! They really matured from the last time we saw them." Al said. "Do you think they look cute?"

Ed turned red. "What are you talking about Al! Evans is still the annoying girl we've known two years ago!"

"I didn't say anything about Erika." Al said with a smirk. Ed felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the comment.

"Whatever Al. They got taller and are older. Big deal." Edward said feeling his face flush.

"Sure…" Al drawled out. "I saw the way you looked at Erika when you realized who she was."

"Shut up Al!" Ed yelled.

In the demonstration room…

"So, which one of you girls are auditioning for a spot as a state alchemist?" King Bradley asked.

"I am." Erika said stepping forward.

"Her? How's a girly girl like that going to impress King Bradley?" one of the guards whispered to a coworker. Erika grew an anger mark. She clonked him on the head with one of her death karate chops.

King Bradley smiled. "Save your energy for your demonstration." he said. "Hit me with your best shot."

"With pleasure." Erika said bowing.

She clapped her hands and held them out to in front of her. Her sapphire eyes glowed as the light from her alchemy met her eyes. In front of her, a sword was slowly floating upward into her grasp horizontally. With her right hand, she grabbed the sword's handle and then went into a martial arts stance. Erika smirked.

"A sword, Erika?" Amy whispered.

"You're trying to impress the fuehrer, not a four year old!" Mustang said.

"Interesting." King Bradley said smiling. Mustang fell anime style.

"Fuehrer Bradley, it's just a sword." Mustang said.

"Not any sword. An elemental sword." Bradley said. "Show me what you can do with your elements."

"Right away, Mr. Bradley." Erika said and then twirled around stabbing the sword into the ground.

When the sword made contact with the ground, sapphire sparks floated around the sword. Boulders and small rocks were lifted from the ground. It started to shake the ground and all of a sudden Erika lifted a boulder in front of King Bradley. When the boulder dissipated into nothing all that he saw was Erika pointing at him with the elemental sword transformed into ice with electricity spewing out of the blade. The guards immediately drew their guns and pointed it at Erika.

"You should be careful. Any alchemists could distract you with something wonderful and find it as a way to kill someone important." Erika said with the electricity merely a good half a foot away from Bradley.

"Evans-" Mustang lectured but was stopped by Bradley putting up his hand to silence him. Bradley smiled.

"You should also be careful not to make your weapons so fragile." Bradley said and then the ice shattered in her hands. "Goodbye now." Bradley said with his sword in his hands.

"When did he draw his sword?" Erika yelled staring at the fuehrer happily walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Okay, guys. I know that this was VERY similar to how Ed did his Exam and all but please try to bare with me? If I was going to make Erika do the exact same thing that Ed did I would have made her draw an elemental spear and make it an inch away from Bradley's throat. And would have made her not use the elements at all. So please try to understand that in your reviews? Well, criticism is fine and comments are always welcome. Until Next chap! =:D<strong>


	13. Debts

Erika and Amy walked out of the Demonstration Room with bits of dirt on their shirts. Erika wiped off the debris of rock off her hands on her navy blue jeans and was met with curious stares. Erika blinked her eyes then looked at the Elric brothers meeting hopeful looks.

"How'd it go?" Al asked.

"Fine." Erika said simply. Al's hopeful demeanor fell at the simple comment.

"What did you do?" Al tried again.

Erika smirked at the realization of what he was doing. "I took my Exam." Erika said.

"What happened?" Al asked.

As Erika opened her mouth to answer Amy stepped in and answered for her. "She threatened the Fuehrer."

Ed's and Al's jaw dropped. "YOU DID WHAT?" They both shouted at Erika.

"Cool it. And you say I'm the hot head." Erika said. "Well, I didn't _exactly _threaten him. I just gave him good advice."

"Good advice with an elemental sword of sharp ice and electricity spewing out the end at his throat." Amy said. Ed hit her in the head.

"What the hell?" Ed shouted. "You can't just go around putting a sword at the military's throats!"

"What are you talking about brother? You put a spear to his throat when you took your Exam." Al said. Ed turned to the younger brother showing him the 'shut it before Erika hears you' look. (Yes, Ed had to create his own look for that situation concerning Erika) Erika glared at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Can't just go around putting a sword at the military's throat?" Erika repeated glaring at Ed. "Now it's my time to hit you!" Erika said running towards Edward with a hand armed to karate chop him in the head.

"Crap!" Ed exclaimed as he ran in the other direction.

Erika chased after him only for Ed to realize that she had gotten faster since their last encounter. He gulped and ran to the only safe room: Mustang's office. Ed didn't like the idea either but he certainly wasn't in the mood to get hit in the head at the moment. He weaved through other officers safely while Erika did the same. Ed was a bit faster though. He hopped into Mustang's office for Mustang to sit up straight and pretend to do paper work when he had barged in.

"What are you doing Fullmetal?" Mustang asked sleepily for he had been taking a small nap after the Exam.

"Hiding from Erika." Edward said as he peeked from the crack in the door.

"What did you do this time Edward?" Mustang asked irritably.

"Nothing." Ed grumbled as he saw Erika's chestnut hair flow past the door. He took a sigh of relief as he left the door open. He helped himself a spot in a chair to rest a bit before he was going out there again.

"Found you!" Erika said as she karate chopped him in the head. Ed fell to the floor motionless. Erika sighed as she took his ankle. "I'll drag him back…" Erika said irritably as she dragged Ed out of the room. She closed the door just for it to hit Edward in the head. "Sorry!" Erika said as she fully dragged him out and delicately closed the door again. Mustang let out a sigh and continued to nap.

xoxo THE NEXT DAY xoxo

Ed sat up from his bed and stretched out his arms. He heard a crack and then lay back down satisfied. He was about to fall asleep when he smelt the scent of bacon and pancakes. He shot up and sniffed the air one more time.

"Hey Al. Do you smell that?" Ed asked.

"Smell what?" Al asked.

"I think I know what that is!" Edward said happily as he walked to the kitchen. "Good-" He was stopped short as a pan connected with his face. "OW! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're late." Erika said simply.

"Hey! This is my place not your's!" Ed yelled.

"Yeah. But I made you breakfast so I'm off the hook." Erika said.

"Then how about the pan hitting my face? What do I get in return?" Ed asked.

"The satisfaction of me not spitting in your food." Erika said. "Debt paid."

"Not exactly an Equivalent Exchange…" Ed grumbled as he took his plate and dug in to Erika's famous pancakes. "What exactly do you put in these? They're great!"

"Glad you liked it." Amy said smiling brightly. Al blushed as he took his seat next to her.

"Cinnamon and blueberries." Erika replied sitting down and eating her own breakfast.

"Cinnamon with blueberries?" Al asked.

"I know it doesn't seem like it would go together Al, but opposites attract right?" Amy said hopefully.

Xoxo AT MUSTANG'S OFFICE xoxo

"Here's your letter." Mustang throwing the envelope at Erika's face. It hit her face and she glared at Roy who just returned it with a smirk.

"I, Fuehrer King Bradley, hereby give you the title Sapphire Spark and yeah, yeah, yeah. I passed!" Erika said throwing the letter up in the air.

"That's great sister!" Amy said hugging her in happiness.

"Congratulations Erika!" Al said hugging her as well. Erika turned to Edward and sweat dropped. Ed gave a nervous smile and then held out a hand. Erika took it and shook it. They turned away from each other at that point.

"Hold on." Mustang said stopping the joy fest. "You still owe me for returning the badge to Ashwell Sparky."

"Sparky?" Erika asked herself. "What do you want Mustang?"

Mustang smirked as he stood up and went towards Erika and Edward as he pulled them closer together. "Meet your new partner! Sapphire Spark meet Fullmetal."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Sorry for not uploading as quick as usual. It's just that i had a lot going on...concerning a certain birthday if you know what i mean XD Well, hopefully i can post another today if not, you're going have to wait until about July 5? Sorry guys! Well, criticism is fine and comments are always welcome!~ Until next chap! =:D<strong>


	14. She's freaking pissed!

"You heard me." Mustang said smirking.

"You can't be serious!" Erika yelled.

"I am NOT going to be paired up with this hot head!" Ed yelled.

"And you're an idiot if you think I'll fight alongside this pipsqueak!" Erika shouted.

"Pipsqueak?" Ed yelled.

"Not now Elric!" Erika yelled.

"Would the both of you just shut up!" Amy yelled. Everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Never once have they heard her yell.

"Ames?" Erika asked.

"You two need to chill out! It's just a job! Get over it!" Amy said.

"I didn't sign up for this Amy!" Erika shouted. Ed and Al looked at each other.

"She used her whole name. That's never good." Ed and Al said in unison.

"We both know that me and the shrimp don't get along. Don't say you've forgotten." Erika whispered.

"I didn't." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Then you should understand why I don't need a partnership with him right now!" Erika said. Amy nodded. Mustang sighed.

"I don't care what's your motive or why you've come, but you're not getting out of this." Mustang said. Erika looked at him. "Believe it or not I know you're going to need Fullmetal. And Fullmetal," Mustang said. Edward turned to him. "You'll need Sapphire Spark."

Everyone got silent and looked at the floor. "Fine." Erika spoke up. Ed looked up. "If I'm stuck with the trouble making midget, what's his jurisdiction?" Erika muttered. Amy smiled.

"Edward can tell you that." Mustang said and passed her a key. "Your room's number is 72. Fullmetal's is 77. Don't kill each other. That is all." Mustang said and saluted.

"Yes sir." Erika and Edward said in unison. Ed saluted and Erika bowed.

"And Erika," Mustang said as they were walking out. "This isn't the police station at Ashwell, you'll need to salute."

"O-Oh…right!" Erika said and tried the salute.

"With your right hand Sapphire." Mustang corrected.

"Oh." Erika said and saluted correctly and walked out.

"What have I gotten into?" Mustang groaned.

IN EDWARD'S ROOM…

"And remind me, why are you in my room?" Ed asked sitting down on the couch.

"What's your position in the military?" Erika asked with arms crossed.

"State alchemist. Don't you remember?" Ed said dangling his watch.

"I mean what do you do? Do you just sit around and wait for missions or something?" Erika asked. "Wait a second! Why didn't I get a watch?"

"Hold your horses. I didn't get my watch as soon as I got accepted." Edward said.

"Yes you did brother." Al said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Ed said smirking.

"Don't toy with me Elric! This is serious!" Erika said flailing her arms. Ed chuckled.

"It's not serious if you do that." Amy said sweat dropping.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the colonel's getting it right now as we speak." Edward said.

"Now, what was your research?" Erika said. Ed sweat dropped.

"Well, uh…"

"Any time Elric." Erika said falling onto the couch.

"We're researching the philosopher's stone…" Ed muttered. Erika and Amy grew silent.

"And why would you need that?" Erika asked breaking the silence.

"You don't remember?" Al asked.

"Remember what?" Erika asked standing up.

"Uh, guys. There's something I'd like to tell you privately." Amy said grabbing Ed and Al by the collar.

"Hey! Careful!" Ed said as Amy released them as they were in a different room.

"What's wrong Amy?" Al asked.

"Sister hasn't told you has she?" Amy asked. Ed and Al looked at her blankly. "Once you left, she got into a another fight regarding revenge."

"Girl can't stay out of trouble can she?" Ed said irritably.

"In the fight she…er…got hit in the head and suffered from amnesia." Amy said. "Partial amnesia. It only severed some of her memory so don't be surprised if she can't remember certain things."

"What happened to those thugs?" Al asked.

"Well, after she got hit in the head, she woke up and the thugs were looking over her. Apparently they said something along the lines of 'Girly girl like this could beat up Carbine and them?' Bet you can imagine what happened afterwards." Amy said.

"Yeah, you don't have to explain more than that." Al said sweat dropping.

"Well, don't treat her like she's damaged or anything like that. She understands she's under amnesia." Amy said.

"That explains why she doesn't remember what we told her…" Ed said under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let's go back." Ed said and walked into the room where Erika was pacing. Ed blinked. "Why are you pacing?"

"Huh?" Erika asked looking at them and not the floor "Nothing. So, why is it that you're researching the philosopher's stone?"

"Not your business." Ed replied falling onto the couch one more time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT 'NOT MY BUSINESS'?" Erika shouted.

"Calm down! You're going to break my ear drums!" Ed yelled.

"Not until you tell me why you're researching the devil's work!" Erika shouted again. Ed glared at the blue eyed alchemist and she returned it with a growl. He shifted his gold gaze to the side and Erika blinked. "Why are you being so stubborn?" Erika shouted.

"What is it to you about what we research!" Ed yelled.

"Don't you remember? Flashback! Mustang just told us that we're stuck with each other! Why aren't you telling me?" Erika shouted again.

"You don't need to know." Ed replied putting his hands behind his head. Amy watched as flames erupted from her sister. She sighed.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Does Edward _enjoy_ ticking off Erika?" Amy asked.

"I don't know about that. It's more like unintentional I guess." Al replied sweat dropping.

XOXOXOXOXO

"ELRIC! YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SET YOUR FREAKING HAIR ON FIRE!" Erika shouted with a flame hovering over her right hand.

"What the hell!" Ed asked/yelled. "Gees woman! It's just a bit of information!"

"It's a huge amount of information! Do I need to interrogate you or something?" Erika yelled.

"You better do as she says Edward." Amy said. Ed snapped his head toward the younger Evans sister. "She's the daughter of a prime time detective AND the daughter of a skilled elemental alchemist whose _specialty_ was water and fire."

"You've got to be friking kidding me!" Ed shouted moving back from the outraged alchemist.

"Erika's pretty scary when she's mad…" Al said.

"MAD! I'M FREAKING PISSED!" Erika shouted one more time with the flame growing in size. "NOW ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHY THE CRAP YOU'RE RESEARCHING THAT FREAKING STONE!"

"Just calm the hell down! Fine! I'll tell you!" Ed yelled in defeat. Erika's eyes softened at his words and the flame disappeared. The flame that erupted inside her sapphire orbs disappeared as well and Erika rolled her eyes.

"Was that so hard?" Erika asked in her usual sarcastic tone. She sat herself in the couch across of him and next to her sister. She ran her fingers over her armband and the red glow it was emitting turned into one of blue. "Now why are you researching it?"

Ed bowed his head and stared at his hands that were balled up into fists. "When we were younger…something…"

"Erika!" Amy exclaimed. Ed and Al shot their heads up and looked at the two Evans sisters.

"Amy! What's wrong?" Al asked.

"Erika! Erika wake up!" Amy yelled shaking Erika by the collar. "C'mon Erika! Wake up!" She yelled one more time shaking Erika by the collar harder trying to get the swirls to go away. "Erika! Erika Violet Evans! You better not have died on me!"

"Erika Violet?" Ed asked himself.

"Amy, I think she just fainted." Al said looking at the eldest sister.

"Fainted?" Amy asked with tears in her eyes. She looked at her swirly eyed sister and smiled. "I thought she outgrew this."

"Outgrew it?" Al asked.

"Edward?" Amy asked.

"Hm?" Ed asked looking at the amber eyed girl lazily.

"Do you mind if Erika sleeps here tonight? I can't exactly manage to drag her back five rooms and especially at this late hour." Amy said smiling.

"She just got her own room and she's going to sleep at my place tonight?" Ed asked. Amy smiled sheepishly. "I guess…at least I'll get breakfast again."

"Great. Okay see you!" Amy said walking out the door.

"Hey!" Ed called. Amy poked her head back into the Elrics' room. "Where are you going?"

"To my room. Where else?" Amy asked.

"I thought you were staying here with her!" Ed yelled.

"Nope. Don't worry, she won't be a hassle as long as you give her a pillow and a blanket. She can basically sleep anywhere nowadays." Amy said. "Till tomorrow Elric brothers!"

Ed looked at the sleeping girl irritably. "She's like a leech, can't get her away." Ed grumbled.

"Don't say that about her brother!" Al said draping a quilt over her. "She's only concerned. She said the devil's work. Just like everyone else says when they hear the name."

"Wonder how she'll react when she hears the actual story. We never did tell her the whole story back at Ashwell…" Edward said. Al sighed.

"I guess we can tell her the real story now." Al said.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Sorry peoples! I didn't mean for the uploading to go so slowly. I'm juggling about three fanfics at one time so if it comes out reallllllyyyy late I'm sorry. Well, criticism is fine and comments are always welcome! Please people! Please review! When you do I swear, about all my chapters come out better! And sometimes faster or two in one day, that sort of thing. Well, until next chap! =<strong>:D


	15. Secret out

Erika woke up the next day feeling warm and cozy. She reluctantly sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. Her hair was slightly messed up and a few strands of hair were out of place. She stretched her arms and looked to the couch across from her. Her eyesight was still blurry and she blinked her eyes some more to go back to normal. She opened her eyes and saw Ed sleeping on the couch with his mouth open.

"Why is Elric in my room?" Erika asked groggily.

She rubbed her eyes then looked around. Her eyes widened at the realization that this wasn't her room. "Where the hell-" Erika started but clamped her hands over her mouth to silence herself.

She looked towards Edward and he shifted in his sleep. Erika raised an eyebrow at why Edward was doing here. She released her hands form her mouth and whispered not wanting to wake up Ed. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're at our apartment." a voice said from behind her.

"What the hell-" Erika started and hit whatever was behind her with the pillow she was sleeping on. It hit whatever was there and a loud metal clang made Erika's eyes open. "Alphonse you scared me!" Erika whispered.

Al crouched down on the floor looking for his helmet and Erika didn't see the emptiness inside the suit of armor. He found it and put it back on. "Sorry Erika." Al apologized.

"No it's fine. What am I doing in you apartment?" Erika asked.

"You fainted so Amy suggested you sleep here for the night." Al said nonchalantly. Erika turned and glared at the image in her head of Amy skipping away to the comfort of her own room, leaving Erika behind.

"Make sure to remind me to get her back later." Erika grumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Erika said quickly. "Well-wait. Al, why are you in that suit of armor this early in the morning? This is your own place, learn to loosen up."

"Uh, well…" Al said trying to come up with an excuse. "I'm just an early riser. I get ready before anyone gets up so….Hehe…" Al said.

"Oh, okay." Erika said.

She turned her gaze to the light snoring and found Edward snoozing away. She smiled a small smile. She got the quilt she was sleeping with and draped it over Ed. She bent down and put a stray strand of hair away from his face and smiled. She dismissed the feeling of her bigger sister actions and stood up ignoring the way her mind drifted to when she always kissed Amy on the forehead goodnight.

"Well, Al?" Erika said looking at the younger brother who was in awe. She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Al blushed and looked to the side. "Oh, nothing! Just that you remind me of someone I knew is all!" Al said turned around to face the wall. Erika rolled her eyes and headed off towards the kitchen.

"Hey Al? You want to help me make breakfast?" Erika called silently.

"Sure." Al said walking to Erika.

"What do you wanna make for breakfast?" Erika asked.

"Um…how about…" Al said. "How about eggs and bacon?"

"With French toast?" Erika added.

"Yeah!" Al said happily. Erika smiled warmly.

"Okay! It's official! You are now my tasting helper!" Erika announced. Al's cheerful demeanor fell at the comment.

"Uh…how about we just let Ed do the tasting." Al said.

"Well, alright." Erika said blinking her eyes.

About fifteen minutes later Ed starts to wake up. He sat up and stretched. The blanket dropped to the floor and he looked at it puzzled. He looked across form him and didn't see Erika. He looked around worried but then smelt the usual smell of Erika's cooking. He got up and walked into the kitchen and sat himself down at the table.

"Hey guys." Ed said. No reply from Erika but Al waved. "Evans." Ed tried again not to get a response. He smirked and walked over to behind Erika. "Hey Evans!" He shouted in her ear.

"Crap!" Erika screamed and fell flat on her butt. "Ow…what the hell?" Erika asked rubbing her sore back.

"You were off in la la land. Had to do something." Ed replied offering a hand to help her up. She got up on her own and brushed dust off her apron.

"I really don't know what I did in the past to deal with this." Erika said. She served all breakfast and they began to eat. "Fullmetal alchemist huh?"

"Why so formal?" Ed asked.

"You still haven't told me." Erika said. "Why are you researching the philosopher's stone?"

"I told you last night." Edward said and tried to eat another slice of French toast only to receive a glare.

"Yeah, but I passed out so you have to tell me again." Erika said. "The entire story."

"How do you know it's a story?" Ed asked. Erika looked at him with the 'I know it is' look. "Fine. But promise me you won't freak out."

"Promise." Erika said. Secretly behind her back she crossed her fingers just in case.

"When we were little, our mother died from a sickness." Edward said. Erika hid her eyes. "Our father had run out on us so we were all alone. We didn't know what to do. We were just kids."

"So, we learned alchemy and researched all we could." Al said. "All we wanted was to see our mother's smiling face again."

"So we committed human transmutation." Ed said silently, his knuckles turning white. "As an Equivalent Exchange Al lost his entire body and I lost my left leg. In a panic I gave up my right arm to attach his soul to this armor."

"It wasn't equivalent at all. That thing we made wasn't even human." Al said.

"Alphonse…Elric…" Erika said with her head bowed. "YOU IDIOTS!" Erika shouted and flipped Al and karate chopped Edward in the head.

"OW! What the hell?" Ed yelled.

"Are you crazy? Don't you know if anyone finds out you'll go to jail and Al go off as a test subject!" Erika yelled.

"Wait! You're concerned about that? Aren't you concerned about what we did?" Al asked.

Erika let her bangs shadow over her eyes. "No, I don't care." Erika said. "I can't believe you'll do something as dumb as this!" Erika shouted again lifting up her head to reveal tears. Ed looked at her confused.

"Erika…" Al said.

"Idiot…" Erika said sadly. She repeatedly hit Ed over the head with her fist. Soon, the hits slowed and ceased to hurt. "Moron…you can't play God…not ever…" Erika said as her hits ceased to exist. She began to cry and tears streamed down onto the floor. "Idiot!" she shouted again at both of them.

"Why are you crying Erika?" Al asked.

"I'm crying because you won't!" Erika shouted. "If you wanted to see your mother's smile again why don't you flip through some photos, visit her grave." Erika said with her face stained with tears. "When did it happen?"

"Huh?"

"I'm stuck with you so I should know. When." Erika said.

"October third." Al said.

"October third?" Erika asked. "Morons!"

"Hey! Are you done yelling at us and telling us our mistake? We know it okay?" Ed yelled.

"So you're off to restore your bodies to their original forms." Erika said. They remained silent. "Well?"

"Yeah." Ed replied.

"Okay then." Erika said wiping a tear free from her face. Her voice was still kind of shaky from the crying but she didn't care. Her nose was red and tears were on the floor. "I'm surprised that you survived. Many people don't get through it alive."

"Yeah, yeah." Ed replied grumpily.

"Why so grumpy?" Erika asked. He just crossed his arms over his chest. "I won't tell Ames if you want. And," Erika said. "Your secret is safe with me."


	16. Hatred

"Hello guys! Just wanted to drop in and see how everything was going!" Maes Hughes called busting through the kitchen door. Erika, Al, and Ed looked up from the floor they were sitting on after the mess of telling the secret. Hughes blinked his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't know you had company."

"It's alright Major." Ed replied getting up. "What is it?"

"I heard you had a new partnership! Who is the lucky guy to be paired up with the great Fullmetal alchemist?" Hughes said in his happy-go-lucky manner.

"Actually Major, it's not who you think it is." Al said getting up and then helping Erika up.

"It's the new State Alchemist right? The Sapphire Spark Alchemist?" Hughes asked. "How does he look like?"

"Um…Major, it's not a guy." Edward said.

"You mean it's a girl?" the major asked in disbelief.

"Nice to meet you Major. I'm Erika Evans, the newest recruit. Hope we can be good friends." Erika said with an outstretched hand.

"You mean you're the new State alchemist? A nice little girl like you?" Hughes asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Erika said smiling. Hughes took her hand and started shaking it rapidly.

"Nice to meet you Erika! How are you? How old are you? What's your favorite color? Are you afraid of spiders?" Hughes asked still shaking her hand up and down.

"Uh, well…" Erika said flustered.

"I'm sorry! I'm rambling. Let me introduce myself properly! I'm Major Maes Hughes." Hughes said and stopped shaking Erika's hand finally. He grabbed a picture from his uniform and shoved it in Erika's face. "And here's my daughter Alicia! Isn't she the cutest?"

"She's adorable." Erika said looking at the picture some more.

"I know, isn't she?" Hughes said. "What's even better is that she just learned how to ride a tricycle! She follows me everywhere with it! It's like she's my own escort of cuteness!"

"That's great Major." Erika said blinking her eyes.

"Well, enough of that." Hughes said. "I came here with a package for the new alchemist!"

"What is it?" Erika asked. Hughes put a circular object in her hands. She opened it up and she began to smile. "It's the watch! Thank you so much Major Hughes!"

"Oh, don't thank me. Think of it as a welcome present from me to you." Hughes said. Erika hooked the chain together and then put it around her neck as a necklace. Just then Amy walked in.

"Hey sis." Amy said walking into the kitchen. She caught a sight of Hughes and blinked. "Who's this?"

"Oh Ames! This is the Major, Maes Hughes. Major, this is my sister Amy." Erika introduced.

"Nice to meet you Major. I'd appreciate it if you keep an eye on my big sister for me." Amy said dealing with the monster handshake from the Major.

"Nice to meet you Amy! Have you seen Alicia yet?" Hughes asked shoving a picture of his daughter in her face. "Isn't she the cutest? She's my little bundle of joy!"

"That's her?" Amy said enjoying every moment looking at the picture with Hughes.

"She's sooooo cute!" they both said in unison. Erika and Ed sweat dropped.

"It looks like they'll get along swimmingly." Erika said looking at the pair.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ed agreed for once.

"Well, I have something else to show you!" Hughes said getting Erika by the arm.

"Huh?" Erika asked being dragged by the Major.

"The colonel told me specifically for this!" the Major went on.

"Is that so?" Amy asked maintaining a conversation with Hughes.

"Yep! The only thing that bothers me is why me?" Hughes asked.

"Hm…I wonder." Amy wondered aloud.

"Uh, guys?" Erika said leaving through the door.

"Erika!" Al called.

"Guys!" Erika called back. "guys!"

"Well, there she goes to who knows where…" Edward said scratching his head. "I wonder what the colonel wanted Erika for…"

"Probably for something about her certification." Al suggested.

COLONEL ROY MUSTANG'S OFFICE…

"What do you want Mustang?" Erika asked lazily as she fell onto the chair across from him.

"Something about your history, Sapphire Spark." Mustang said.

"Sapphire Spark? Why are you being all formal?" Erika asked not caring.

"Medical Records, illnesses…enemies?" Roy asked.

"Why are you all of a sudden interested in my past?" Erika asked suspiciously.

"Family, jobs?" Roy asked again looking at a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Erika asked referring to the paper in his hands.

"Answer the questions and I'll answer yours." Roy said with his nose an inch away from hers. Erika licked her lips and then leaned back to get away from Mustang.

"Family: Daughter of Michael Evans and Alice Green and elder sister of Amy Kathleen Evans." Erika stated.

"Jobs?"

"Assistant of a doctor, waitress, and cutter for a local woodsman." Erika said.

"Medical records."

"Fatigue towards Alchemy: outgrown. Fainting Spells: occurs every so often. Dental is fine. Sensitive nose which leads to dizziness." Erika said.

"Illnesses."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Erika asked.

"Different for the military." Mustang said.

"Fevers, flues, all the basics." Erika said. "I'm fine at the moment."

"Enemies." Mustang finished.

"Pissed off a lot of people. Can't really recall names." Erika said. "Now, what's that paper?"

Mustang tossed the paper onto Erika's lap. She took it and read it over. "We know all about Doctor Sikes, Erika."

Erika's body went rigid at the mention of his name. An image of dead cold black eyes beading down on her resurfaced in her memory. She hated his name, his 'story', his scent, his whole being. She hated the fact that she couldn't do anything to stop him. She hated it and possibly herself for that entire incident. She balled her hands into fists and her teeth started grid against each other. Memories, unpleasant memories you can imagine, resurfaced in her mind and chills went down her spine. She had to find the cure. It was the only way to be freed from the gnawing fear that haunted her…and Amy.

"Isn't that the reason you became a state alchemist? To get back at him?" Mustang asked. "The military isn't a revenge system."

"I didn't come for revenge Mustang." Erika said trying to refrain from growling. "I came for the cure so that damn bastard would finally lose the will to live."

"I get the feeling you don't like him." Roy said sarcastically.

"I hate him with all my being! Don't toy with me!" Erika snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Mustang said putting up his hands in surrender. "Do you even know where to find the cure for whatever's keeping him to hunt you?"

Erika bowed her head in dismay as seething rage made its way up her throat and into a growl that almost seemed demonic. "Unfortunately, I have nothing but this stupid curse as a lead." Erika said.

"Try looking into this." Mustang said as he threw a book onto her lap. Erika took it and looked at the cover. Her eyes widened at the realization of the meaning. "Edward has told you what he's researching right?"


	17. Hunted

OUTSIDE MUSTANG'S OFFICE…

"What do you think they're talking about?" Amy asked.

"Who knows." Ed replied yawning.

"Oh, yeah by the way." Amy said. The Elrics turned to her. "You're researching the philosopher's stone to restore your bodies eh? I thought you gave up on that and went searching for the Eyes of the Soul."

Al and Ed fell anime style. "WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT?" Ed shouted.

"I eavesdropped on your conversation." Amy replied.

"What the hell Amy!" Ed yelled again. Amy patted his head.

"Sorry, Edward." Amy said. "You sure are lucky that Erika didn't burn your hair right off. What did you do to make her so upset?"

"Like hell I know!" Ed said.

"After we told her, she just started crying." Al said.

Amy bowed her head and looked at her feet. "She accepted your secret. Just be thankful for that."

"Why?" Ed asked.

"I believe you called her this two years ago: 'Authority wannabe?'" Amy said. Ed rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe….." Edward said.

"If the daughter of the detective won't even tell her higher ups, I'm sure she understands your complications." Amy said with a small smile. Erika walked out of Mustang's office and closed the door silently. "Speak of the devil."

"Amy Kathleen Evans!" Erika called and marched over to her.

Amy sweat dropped. "Oh man…what'd I do?" Amy asked herself. Erika came over and stopped periodically. She bared waterfall tears and then hugged her little sister.

"I love you so much!" Erika said hugging her sister.

"Uh…I love you too?" Amy replied. Erika let go of her. "Why are you saying that?"

"What? Can't a girl say she loves her little sister?" Erika asked. She turned to Alphonse. "Alphonse…"

"…Yes?" Al asked. She went up and hugged the suit of armor.

"Thanks for being so sweet." Erika said with her waterfall tears still on.

"Your welcome?" Al replied and Erika turned to Edward.

"And Elric?" Erika asked. Ed turned to her. "Grow taller okay?"

"What the hell?" Ed said. "You say nice stuff to them and not me?"

"You're just mad you didn't get a hug brother." Al said. Ed turned red.

"Is that so Elric?" Erika said still in her tear state.

"I didn't say that!" Edward said flailing his arms.

"If you wanted a hug you could've just said so." Amy said. She leaned closer to Ed and whispered. "When she's in this state she'll basically do anything if you just ask."

"What are you suggesting?" Ed shouted again. "Like hell I'd want a hug from her!"

Erika karate chopped him in the head. "Geez! I was just trying to be considerate about your health!"

"Yep, she's back." Amy said. "Why were you in that state Sister?"

"Oh…" Erika said. "Mustang has something for me to research. Could you point to where the library is?"

"We could help you. What is it?" Al asked.

"Uh…not necessary! Really! Um…" Erika said. "I appreciate you trying to help but…you can't."

"Why not?" Ed asked.

"Uh…it's something about…" Erika said. Then a light bulb went off in her head. She grabbed Amy by the arm. "It's a girl thing! Are you sure you're able to help us out with that?"

"Heck! We've lived with Winry basically our entire childhood!" Ed said.

"What is it?" Al asked.

"Uh…" Erika started. "None of your business!"

"What!" Ed shouted. "You give us the third degree on how you should be entitled to our info! We should be entitled to yours!"

"Then you really wanna know?" Erika asked her nose an inch away from his.

"Well, yeah!" Ed yelled in her face.

"We have to go shopping for bras! There! Happy?" Erika said and smirked at his red face. _He's actually buying it!_ Erika thought.

"What does that have to do with research?" Ed countered with his face still red.

"Uh…" Erika said caught off guard. "Um…"

"Let me guess, his miniskirt rampage?" Hawkeye asked from behind her desk.

"Yeah! That's right! He wants me to go…searching for bras that would go with his miniskirt idea for the uniforms!" Erika said. _Thank you Hawkeye! _Erika thought happily.

"Research on matching bras?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Yeah! Well, see ya later!" Erika said and tried to rush off only for her to trip on a crack. She fell flat on her face. The impact made the book fall out of her jacket. "Oh crap…" Erika said only for Amy to grab it first.

" A book on The philosopher's stone…Why would you be carrying this around?" Amy asked.

"Amy give that back!" Erika said reaching for the book only for Amy to hold it high in the air. She was taller than she was. "Amy I'm serious!"

"Not until you tell me why you're carrying this around!" Amy said. Erika thought for a moment.

FLASHBACK….

"_Thanks for the info Mustang." Erika said and started to walk out. _

"_Sapphire Spark." Mustang said. Erika turned to him. "I'd appreciate it if you don't tell them about this until I give the word. That's an order."_

_FLASHBACK ENDS…_

Erika sweat dropped and thought of a reply. "Um…I'm carrying it around because Mustang thought I'd have a better chance of finding a lead than the shrimp."

"WHO YOU CALLING A MINI SHRIMP WHO'D DROWN IN A RAINDROP?" Ed ranted.

"A. I didn't call you that. And B. Shrimp already live in water." Erika said. "Well, are you just gonna stand there or are we heading off to the library?"

"Uh…Well…" Al said.

"Fullmetal!" Roy called from his office. "Sapphire Spark! Get in here!"

"What is it now?" Erika and Ed snapped in unison. They walked into Mustang's office and Erika closed the door swiftly after so that her sister and Alphonse can't get in.

She clapped her hands and sapphire sparks emerged from her hands to lift up another door so that it was too thick for her to listen in again. Behind it protests could be heard and Erika smirked.

"I hope you're going to put that back to normal again." Roy said.

"What is it Colonel?" Ed asked.

"Erika has a little secret. Since you're her partner I figured you should know." Mustang said. "She's created an enemy named Sikes. Apparently he's after her for a reason she can tell you. Sparky…"

Erika fell anime style. "I thought you said to keep a low profile on that!" Erika shouted.

Roy shrugged. She sighed and then caught a glimpse of Ed's raised eyebrow and expecting look. She sighed again and sat herself on the chair. "I used to have this doctor named Sikes. He's my enemy let's leave it at that…" Erika said. "And he's hunting me."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And a cliffhanger! Tell me what you think, here the review button is just below all the writing...Please? Well, until next chap! =<strong>:D


	18. do you get it now?

**Top note!: Hey guys! It's 2:00 in the morning so please excuse the late timing. I had to copy this down on a different document and it took forever considering how long this chapter is. Well, don't fret guys! I have an incoming treat for you! It includes fluff between romance on characters, incoming action, and the enemy is finally in. Why am I in such a giving mood? Because I have to copy all of my gold that I've written over at my trip to fremont and let me tell ya, I've been on a roll! So, of course there's a catch. I'm just that type of person. In return for theses extra SIX CHAPTERS that I've written for you, my darling readers, is some more reviews. PLEASE! your reviews is what keeps me on rolls like these. Do you want me to go into writer's block and postpone chapters? So, for the fate of this story, PLEASE REVIEW! Well, enough of my rambling, ONWARD TO THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Can't stay out of trouble can you?" Ed asked running a hand through his bangs. "Why is he hunting you exactly?" Just then a loud alchemic explosion was heard through the double door frame. A puff of smoke appeared and the door was gone.<p>

"I can explain that." A feminine voice said and the smoke dissipated and revealed none other than Casey. Erika was sent clamping her hand over her nose and started coughing.

"What the heck Casey?" Erika asked still coughing.

"Sorry, I forgot your nose was still sensitive." Casey apologized.

"Nice to see you again Case." Erika greeted and hugged her.

"My office!" Mustang said in horror as he looked at the mess the young woman had made.

"What happened sir." Hawkeye said bursting through the pile of rubble with an armed pistol in her hand. She blinked her eyes as she saw a crystal eyed, black haired woman standing before her. "Casey? What are you doing back in Central?"

"You two know each other?" Mustang and Ed asked in unison.

"Yes, we were buddies back in my teenage years." Hawkeye replied putting away her pistol. "What are you doing back in Central?"

"I heard some frantic gossip about a new state alchemist making her way to a partnership with the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist." Casey explained.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Yes, I believe the young lass was about sixteen, her hair was a light chestnut color and her eyes looked like sapphires. She's the first female state alchemist the military's ever had. They gave her the name Sapphire Spark on the account of her alchemic specialty with electricity and her eye color." a man said._

_FLASHBACK END…_

"Oh…" Erika said rubbing the back of her head. Casey came over and karate chopped her in the head.

"WISDOM CHOP!" Casey yelled while doing so. Erika lay on the floor motionless. "How is it that a student of mine fell to the hands of the military lap dogs?"

"Sister!" Amy called and ran to her sister tending to her hit. "Oh, hello Casey." Amy said with a smile.

"Hello Amy." Casey said with a smile. "WISDOM CHOP!" Casey announced and karate chopped her in the head. "Lesson 102: Don't ever leave Ashwell without consulting about what you're doing first!"

"Casey?" Al asked sweat dropping.

"Oh, hello Alphonse." Casey said smiling.

"What about Erika and Amy?" Al asked staring at the two motionless girls.

"Oh them? They'll be fine; I've hit them harder." Casey said.

"At least I know where she gets those death karate chops from…" Ed said looking at the situation.

"My office!" Mustang cried again looking at the pile of rubble that was once a wall.

"I'm sorry Roy. I guess I kinda got carried away." Casey apologized. "Don't worry I can fix it." Casey said. "Erika, Amy!"

"Yes ma'am!" they both replied as they sprung up from their unconscious state.

"Could you repair the wall here?" Casey asked.

Erika and Amy nodded. Amy drew a transmutation circle and stood in front of it. She looked at her sister and she nodded. They clapped their hands in unison and sapphire sparks emerged from Erika's hands as green ones came from Amy's. The door rose from the rubble and the wall was repaired rather quickly. Mustang wiped from sweat from his forehead as Riza blinked her eyes out of confusion. Erika and Amy turned on their heels to face Casey. Then they bowed.

"The repairs are done ma'am." They both said at the same time. Casey nodded then broke out in a huge grin.

"Good job girls!" Casey praised patting their backs. "Dismissed!" Erika and Amy took a huge sigh of relief at that comment. Then they fell onto their knees.

"What the hell Casey!" Erika shouted.

"Yeah, yeah…" Casey said.

"'Kay, I'm confused. First, you call her ma'am. Second, you call her Casey. What's up?" Ed asked.

"Casey's our teacher. Since we've basically graduated from her teachings, we're off the hook. Unfortunately, due to force of habit, we obey her whenever she uses her Wisdom Chop and can only revert back to friends when she dismisses us." Erika said and stood up. "Speaking of which, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!"

"I have a few things to discuss with your partner, Sapphire Spark. As your formal teacher I have the right to share information with anyone of my choosing. That also includes I can share _any _type of information on you." Casey said. "I am here to discuss alchemic limits and alchemic secrets. Fullmetal and Alphonse, can you please come to room 72 to discuss this." Casey said and got the approval nod. She turned to Roy. "Colonel Roy Mustang, as formal teacher of State Alchemist Sapphire Spark, may I be granted permission to speak with them for the time being."

"It seems that you've dealt with this before." Mustang said.

"I've dealt with military scum. No offense sir." Casey said.

Mustang smirked. "Permission granted."

"Colonel." Hawkeye questioned.

Mustang glanced at her but turned his gaze back to the leaving party. "Just trust me on this one Hawkeye. I won't be able to share information nor can I force Sparky to tell him on my own. I needed her to take charge."

"Are you the one who called her here sir?" Hawkeye asked. Mustang smirked.

"Something like that."

XOXOXOXOXO

Erika, Al, Amy, and Ed followed Casey to room 72to discuss whatever she was talking about. Amy was in front with Casey while Ed and Al followed in the back. Behind them was Erika. She was bugging about something Al couldn't quite put his finger on. Erika kept glancing at Ed then at Alphonse. Eventually Ed got annoyed.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Huh?" Erika asked looking away.

"Why are you freaking out?" Ed asked.

It's about Casey, I don't know what she's going to say and that bothers me." Erika said looking at the black haired woman.

"She's you teacher right?" Al asked. Erika nodded. "So she taught you alchemy?"

"Yeah; my mom talked about alchemy and a little about the elements when I was younger but when she died, Casey moved into town. There was a horrible earthquake and damaged most houses. With the little alchemy me and Ames knew, we helped out as much as we could. Casey then came and repaired the place." Erika explained. "Once she was done fixing the first house, me and Ames practically begged her to become our mentor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All we got in return were a few Wisdom Chops and her shouting where were our parents." Erika said. Ole man Don explained that our parents had died and that he was considered a guardian. Of course, Case couldn't decline a sob story like that. Don also explained that in my mother's will it said that if her two daughters ever happen to meet a mentor willing to teach them alchemy, that they would be considered a guardian if they approved of it. After our first lesson was done, Ames and I accepted her as our guardian."

"Is that so? Amy asked. "I thought it was more after half way through."

"I agree with Amy on that one." Casey intervened. "Amy was happily obliged to accept me. You, on the other hand, kept putting me through tests. I believe you called it 'making sure I was trustworthy and not a slimy worm'?"

Erika smiled sheepishly. "I did did I? I don't remember…" Erika said. "But it worked didn't it?"

Casey, Amy, and Erika all began to go on with their own conversation laughing happily and some protests. _The reason she doesn't remember is because of the amnesia. _Ed thought. Al nudged him in the ribs.

"It's not your fault brother." Al reassured. Ed looked down.

"She got amnesia because we put out the Chief. She had nothing to do with it. She wasn't even part of the military back then." Edward said.

"Okay, first of all, she ticked them off way before we even got there. Second of all, she was fighting right by our side when we put him out. And third of all, they were constantly fighting. It was inevitable." Al clarified. "Well, anyways. I'm pretty sure she doesn't blame you brother. If she doesn't, why should you?"

"You never know Al, she could blame me for all that happened." Edward said. Al sighed.

"Erika would never do that." Al said. "If you're so paranoid, why don't you ask her?"

"No! Don't Al!"

"Hey Erika." Al said. Erika turned to him and stopped walking.

"What is it Al?" Erika asked.

"About what happened at Ashwell." Al started. Ed thought quick and stole his head. "Ahh! Brother! Give me my head back!"

"Never Al!" Ed called from over his shoulder. Erika blinked her eyes and then shrugged. She looked over at Casey whose jaw was dropped. Erika and Amy immediately sweat drop looking for a right way to explain.

"H-How…?" Casey asked with her jaw still dropped.

"Uh…Casey don't worry." Amy reassured. "It's normal for Alphonse to be empty."

"What the crap are you talking about!" Casey yelled.

"Sh!" Erika shushed. "Al's empty because…well…alchemy?"

"Yeah! That's it!" Amy said and laughed nervously. Casey blinked her eyes and then took deep breaths.

"You know what? I'm not going to ask." Casey said. "Lets leave it at that. As long as I've known you two girls, I learned to keep my mouth shut and not ask questions because the answers are crazier than you could imagine." Casey said and then turned on heel and started to march off into the room. "Come on lets go!"

"She took that well." Erika said.

"Good thing she knows you or else she'll be normal and ask questions." Amy said with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean Ames?" Erika asked as she glared at her sister. Amy smiled. "Come on Elric! She'll leave if you don't hurry!"Edward turned to her and then threw Al his head back. "Thank you!" Al said and put his head back on.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Here's the hot chocolate." Erika said and served the drinks.

"Why hot chocolate?" Ed asked.

"Because if I serve coffee, it'll stunt your growth even more." Erika replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHO YOU CALLING-"

"Just shut up and enjoy some marshmallows." Erika said and shoved marshmallows into his mouth to silence him.

"Would now be a bad time to ask what's your recipe?" Casey asked as she took a sip.

"WELL OF COURSE IT IS!" Erika shouted. "Now, what information are you going to tell us?"

"I think Edward has the right to know what your elements are girls." Casey said.

"But-"

"No objections Eve." Casey said coldly. Erika's eyes widened at the use of her initials and looked down.

"What are you talking about 'Eve'?" Al asked.

"It's her initials Alphonse." Casey replied. "E.V.E: Erika Violet Evans."

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Ed asked taking a drink.

"Oh yes." Casey said. "Can you please name the elements? You should have learned that much if you were at Ashwell."

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Electricity, Light, Darkness, and Soul." Edward stated.

"Do you know which ones are allies and which ones aren't?" Casey asked.

"huh?" Al asked.

"Water vs. fire. Air vs. Earth. Earth vs. Electricity." Casey stated. "Light vs. Darkness. And Soul stands alone. Do you know why I just listed those?"

"uh…" Al said.

"Opposites attract and become allies. Those that are related have alliances." Amy recited. Erika hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"What are you talking about Amy?" Ed asked.

"Can you explain to me what the relationship between Light and Darkness is Edward?" Casey asked. Ed looked at her blankly. "Light cannot exist without Darkness and Darkness cannot exist without Light. The same goes for Good and Bad. Good can't exist without Bad and vice versa."

"So you're saying that things that are enemies can't exist without each other." Ed simplified.

"Exactly." Amy said.

"But opposites must have a control device. It's weakness. Example Fire. Fire cannot be controlled without something overpowering it. In this case: Water." Casey said. "Same goes for Air. Earth gives off your elements in order to create Air. Nitrogen, Carbon Dioxide, and Oxygen. What provides this for Air to become possible? Earth."

"Hold on!" Ed stopped them. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It is all vital if you are to understand anything that involves the elements." Casey said. "Or to stop them."

"Stop them?" Al asked.

"Yes," Erika finally voiced. Everyone looked at the forgotten brunette. "An element is its own dimension. If you are to stop them, then you must know all this little bits of information. Believe it or not, this is only the beginning of the Arts of the Elements. This is only the first of levels."

"What are you talking about?" Al asked. "And why do they all have a connection?"

"They all have a connection because there must be a way to stop them." Erika responded. "But, if you were listening earlier there is an Element that stands alone. An enemy of all other elements."

"if it's an enemy to all other Elements, then shouldn't it be the weakest because enemies in the Elements' form become their downfall?" Ed asked.

"No. I'm afraid not." Casey replied.

"Soul is the element that defies Earth, the cycle of life. That isn't labeled on the Light side or the Dark side. That doesn't have any Water, Air, or Fire in its existence." Erika said. "Soul is a lethal Death sentence. Something that has the ability to cross dimensions."

"Eyes of the Soul can't even compare to the power that Soul emits from itself purely." Casey said. "Do you remember what you read at the library at Ashwell? The journal with only one entry?"

"Yeah. I think it said something about how you can only tell between the color of two gems." Edward said.

"Did you ever find out what those two gems were?" Amy asked.

"No. We never really did." Ed said.

"You are more of an idiot than I thought." Erika said. Ed glared at her. "On the cover, what color was it?"

"A crystal blue I think." Al said.

"And what color ink was the entry written in?" Erika asked.

"A sapphire blue I believe." Ed replied. "What does that have anything to do with it?"

Erika face palmed herself at his response and sighed. "A crystal blue cover and a sapphire blue ink." Erika said slowly. "Name all the _blue _color gems that could be the color of the eyes."

"Crystal, diamond, and sapphire." Edward replied still not getting it. Erika glared at him.

"Okay, I'm going to say this very slowly. If you do not get it by the time I'm finished with this sentence, you are truly an idiot." Erika said. "The colors you said that were on the journal was a _crystal _blue and _sapphire _blue. The entry says the color of _two _gems. Two gems that you mentioned were _crystal _and _sapphire._"

"Oh!"

"Finally!" Erika said. "I thought you were smarter than that Fullmetal."

"hey shut up! I just got forced information that is not only confusing, but also relevant to what we'll be facing. So sorry if I don't process as fast as I normally would." Ed said leaning back in his chair.

"Wait!" Alphonse shouted to the surprise of everyone.

"What is it Al?" Ed asked.

"Casey, you have crystal blue eyes." Al said. "And Erika, you have sapphire blue eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom Note!: Cliffhanger! If you read the above, which you probably didn't, let me repeat it. I have just gone through my precious time to write ya'll SIX CHAPTERS! Please! Please review! I'm on a roll and your reviews fuel it to keep it going. Oh, and sorry if the uploading for these upcoming chapters goes slowly, remember I have to copy them down again. all the epic-ness relies on the reviews. Okay, until next chap! =:D<strong>

**PS: And sorry if i sound grouchy. Remember in the above I mentioned it was two in the morning so please cut me some slack. And the chapter copying isn't a hassle at all. I'm actually happy to do this for all of you. What matters to me most as an author is your happiness so please don't take it the wrong way. ^_^  
><strong>


	19. Alphonse as a human

"What are you talking about Al?" Ed demanded.

"Elric."

"That's impossible!" Ed continued.

"Elric."

"That can't be! Someone like her has something like that?" Ed yelled in disbelief.

"ELRIC SHUT THE HELL UP!" Erika shouted in anger. Ed looked at her. She sighed.

Casey sighed as well. "Yes. It is true. Erika and I do have the Eyes of the Soul. Erika inherited it along her mother's side while I got it from an experiment."

"So, you're meaning to tell me that Evans has this thing called the Eyes of the Soul?" Ed asked. Casey nodded. Ed's eyes lit up and Erika shot him down with a glare.

"No, I am not going to act as your philosopher's stone." Erika said.

"Why not!" Ed whined clinging to her leg.

"Because!" Erika said as she shook him off her leg. "I made a vow that I won't use it no matter the situation or what the occasion."

"Same goes for me." Casey said. Ed felt as if his heart dropped.

"It's nothing against you Edward." Amy said. "It's just that while we were in training Casey basically threatened Erika's life if she uses it other than protection."

"Yes, and that threat is still in action if you have used it for anything besides protection." Casey replied.

"I think she was kidding, but she didn't smile when she said that!" Al whispered to Erika.

"She's not kidding Al." Erika said. "My life is done for if I use it for anything other than protection. Even so, I'll get my ass kicked if I use it for protection."

"What?" Ed asked in disbelief. _What happened to the sweet café owner I met in Ashwell? She's like a completely different person! _Ed thought.

"Now, that's all I had to say!" Casey said back to her happy self. "Dismissed!"

"She can change demeanors just like that?" Al asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Amy said.

THEN NEXT DAY…

"Sparky!"

"Short stuff!"

"Hot head!"

"Shrimp!"

"How much longer until we get to Risembool?" Amy asked. Al looked at the clock that hung inside the train.

"About three more hours…" Al said.

Mustang had wanted Erika to bring Edward to Risembool to train him to defend himself against Sikes. Erika protested at first, but had to agree as she heard the shrieking of Casey behind her. As far as Ed knew, they were going to Risembool to repair his automail Erika had deliberately broke in an argument gone awry.

Amy groaned. For the past half hour, Erika and Ed have been going at it non stop. She looked to the sun that was going to be setting in a two hours time. She looked to the suit of armor in front of her as he looked away blush marks evident. Amy began to blush and rested her forehead on her older sister's shoulders for her to shift her attention to her little sister. She looked to the armored boy and found him in the same expression but looking out the window. Erika smirked. _Well, well, well. Look who's got a crush. _Erika thought only for a napkin hit her face. She turned and glared at the shorty in front of her for him to return it with a smirk. She had an idea then.

"Hey Elric." Erika said suddenly. Ed turned his gaze to the girl lazily. "Do you have any pictures of when Alphonse was younger and still had his body? I just want to know how he'll look like if he were older."

"Uh…I think I do." Edward said searching his suit case. He soon came across a picture when Al had fallen asleep in a pile of hay. "Here."

Erika got a bowl full of water and then rubbed her hands together to gain concentration. She placed the picture in the bowl of water for Ed to freak out. "Why the hell did you do that!"

"Shut up and look how Al would look if he still had his body." Erika replied simply and then clapped her hands.

Her armband glowed a crystal blue and then she placed her hands on the edges of the bowl. Slowly, the water began to swirl in a whirlpool motion as you weren't able to see the picture that lay at the bottom of the bowl. All the heads hovered over the bowl as Erika closed her eyes in concentration. The image was slowed as an image of Alphonse appeared on the water. It was the same picture as before except Al had gotten older and was much taller, and you could tell it was just an older version of the smaller Alphonse in the picture. Amy's cheeks were blown over by a pink tint as she leaned back in her seat hiding her eyes and gazing anywhere than the suit of armor who sat across from her. Erika smirked at the accomplishment of that experiment.

"Hey Al. Look. That's how you'd look like now." Ed said gaining the attention of the youngest Elric. He put his head over the bowl of water and stared at the image for a while. He was simply in awe. The glow that emanated from the bowl disappeared as the picture was shot out from it completely dry as if it hadn't even touched the water. Ed caught it in midair and looked at it to find it was still an older Alphonse.

"Wow, what'd you do Evans?" Ed asked.

Erika breathed heavily and waited for her breath to come back to her. Unfortunately it never did. She smiled tiredly. "I performed a simple trick I learned from a gypsy. I reached out into the Spirit Realm and pulled that image from the time warp." Erika said as her panting increased. A sweat drop trickled down her temple as she closed her eyes out of exhaustion. Ed and Al looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong Erika?" Al asked.

Erika opened her eyes slightly and smiled at the younger brother. She panted while talking. "I used Soul. Remember I can reach out into the Spirit Realm? I did just that." Erika said.

"Didn't Casey say that she'll literally kill you if you use it?" Ed asked.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Erika said and rested her head on the window. "Unfortunately I'm hit with Equivalent Exchange."

"I thought you could bypass it!" Edward said.

"Let me give you some info on the Eyes of the Soul, Elric." Erika said still panting. "The unfortunate soul's who bare this curse is hit with a mild Equivalent Exchange, such as broken or sprained limbs, or a shortage of energy. We could even get sick." Erika explained. She looked out the window not wanting to look at the brothers for what she was about to say. Her eyes glazed over to not show any emotion whatsoever. "We also bear a burden that happens whenever someone opens the Gate."

Ed and Al were silenced by that remark. Al looked down while Ed clenched his fists tightly. "So that's why you were all asking about when we committed the taboo." Ed said.

"Correct. On any event someone commits the taboo, we Eyes of the Soul are placed on a certain strain depending on why it was opened." Erika said.

Her breath finally caught up with her as she passed out. Amy looked at her sister with a saddened expression. She took out a handkerchief and wipe some sweat off her forehead. She placed Erika's head on her lap as she draped her sweater over her older sister's shoulders.

"What's wrong with her?" Al asked worried. Amy smiled mournfully.

"Don't worry she just passed out. She hasn't been in the Spirit Realm in a long time. You can understand that she's not used to effects quite yet." Amy said. "How much longer until Risembool?"

"Two more hours." Al replied relieved. Ed looked away and tried to fall asleep with that little bit of information on his head.

"_We also bear a burden whenever someone opens the Gate." _

What exactly happened to her when he had opened the Gate?

* * *

><p><strong>BN: dun dun dun! How do you like the plot setting in? Oh, yeah. I'd like to apologize for my grouchiness in the last chapter's notes. it was just 2 AM and I was just a mess. You can tell with all those errors. So sorry. Well, I'm gonna upload some more today because when I woke up the first thing I did was watch some FMA brotherhood. It's getting good! Well, enough of my rambling. Until next chap! <strong>=:D


	20. Fits of laughter and meeting Winry

A light snoring was heard and Amy shifted her gaze towards the brunette who was snoozing away on her lap. Amy brushed a stray strand of chestnut hair away from Erika's face and looked at her. Her gaze was caught by a light scar that aligned on her neck from the incident with…him. She hated him but feared him more than anything. When it came to hatred, Amy couldn't compare to Erika's despise towards him. She kept thinking of those nights when she lived in fear of the time he would eventually spring out and attack. The only thing that led her to blissful sleep was Erika's kind smile and soothing lullaby. Erika shifted in her sleep and Amy couldn't help a mournful smile.

"Why are you crying Ames?" Erika asked softly.

"Huh?" Amy asked while brushing a tear away. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"How can I sleep while he's snoring like that?" Erika said irritably as she sat up. She looked at her younger sister's mournful smile and sighed. "You were thinking about _him _again weren't you?" Erika asked and couldn't help the slight hissing when she mentioned the foul human being.

"Yeah." Amy confided. Erika wrapped her arm around Amy's shoulders and embraced her in a hug. She rubbed her shoulder a bit and then rested her head on Amy's.

"Don't worry about it." Erika reassured. "I promised that I wouldn't let him lay a finger on you and I intend on keeping it that way."

"Yeah, yeah." Amy said and hugged her sister back. This is awkward considering I'm taller than you, ya know."

"Shut up." Erika said. "If I'm shorter than you then that means I might be shorter than the pipsqueak."

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?" Ed shouted. Erika jumped.

"You woke up from a dead sleep just to say that!" Erika yelled in disbelief.

"What is it brother?" Al asked.

"Al, did he wake you up too?" Erika asked.

"I can't sleep Erika." Al said.

"Oh yeah…" Erika said. "Wait! Does that mean that you heard everything me and Ames were saying?"

"Huh?" Al asked.

"What'd they say Al! Tell me everything!" Edward said.

"Um…actually brother, I tuned everything out after you fell asleep." Al said. Ed's hopeful demeanor fell at the comment.

"What were you trying to do I he did hear what we said?" Erika asked with her hands on her hips.

"I planned on seeing why you called me a pipsqueak." Ed replied.

"Really?" Amy asked. Ed nodded. "Then in that case, sister said that if she were shorter than me that might mean that she's shorter than you."

"Amy! Are you on their side now!" Erika protested.

"I didn't think anything about it…" Amy said.

"You might be shorter than me huh?" Ed asked with a grin on his face. "Then lets check!"

"In your dreams Elric." Erika retorted then hopped off her seat with her duffel bag over her shoulder. Amy smiled.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ed called.

"Then you have to catch me ya runt!"

"RUNT?" Ed shouted then chased after the running brunette.

Soon after they were met with a house with a small old woman smoking a pipe on the stairs. She raised an eyebrow as soon as she viewed Edward. She hopped off the steps and an old dog with an automail leg jumped on Ed pinning him on the ground. Erika snickered.

"What are you laughing at!" Ed demanded up on his feet.

"You! Who else!" Erika said with a final giggle.

"Edward, what are you doing here? Break your automail again?" the old woman asked.

"Well, I think it was a bit overdone auntie Pinako." Edward said with a sheepish smile as he pulled up his sleeve to show a broken off piece of metal only held together by some duct tape. Ed was suddenly stopped by a flying wrench connecting with his head. He fell to the floor sprouting a puddle of blood from his head.

"You little midget! You ruined my hard work!" a seething blond yelled as she stormed downstairs to outside.

She picked up her bloodstained wrench from Ed and then ceased from her anger to acknowledge two new faces. One of which was trying their hardest not to laugh while the other stood in shock. Do I really have to explain which was which? The blond put the wrench over her shoulder and then smiled.

"Who are you? I'm afraid Edward hasn't told me anything about his new friends." she asked.

"First of all, you are awesome for hitting him over the head like that. Second of all, I'm not his friend. And third of all, I'm Erika Evans. Nice to meet you." Erika said with an outstretched hand. The blond took it and shook it.

"And I'm Amy Evans. Erika's little sister." Amy said bowing.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Winry Rockbell." Winry said. "If you're not Edward's friend, then you must be his girlfriend."

"NO!" Erika and Ed immediately declined while blushing red.

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Erika shouted in defense.

"AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOU'LL GET ME TO GO OUT WITH HER!" Ed shouted in his defense. Erika punched him in the arm at the comment.

"You freaking midget! What's that supposed to mean!" Erika shouted at Ed.

"OW! Who do you think you're calling a midget! I'm taller than you!" Ed shouted. Ed smirked at his ultimate win at the argument. Amy watched as flames erupted from her sister. She sighed.

"Edward actually found someone that's shorter than him? I'm impressed." Winry said.

"He had to bring up the height thing. It's almost worse than you calling her girly." Amy said.

Erika tried to retain herself from the bubbling anger that was erupting inside of her. She closed her eyes trying to suppress the urge to break his automail some more after seeing what happens when someone messes with Winry's automail. She found the perfect way to get back at him and smirked. She turned to Winry.

"I am so sorry about Elric's recklessness." Erika apologized. "I tried to stop him but as we were bickering he hit a wall and then it just busted up his automail a little. After that, he went sparring with a criminal and then got it completely removed from the automail itself. I am so sorry."

"What!' Ed shouted in protest. "That is so not how it happened!"

"Edward…" Winry said balling her hands into fists. "I can't believe you did something so stupid!" Winry yelled hitting him over the head with a bigger wrench. Ed fell to the floor motionless once again as Erika burst into a fit of laughter.

"Take that Pea brain!" Erika said still laughing.

"You mean that wasn't true?" Winry asked. Erika nodded as she wiped a funny tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry Winry. I just had to get back at him." Erika said. Winry smiled.

"I like this girl already." Winry said.

"Winry!" Ed yelled in protest.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I'm Pinako Rockbell, Winry's grandmother." The small woman said. "And this lovable dog here is Den." Den barked happily as a result.

INSIDE THE HOUSE…

Am was sent into a fit of laughter after Winry found out that Erika was responsible for Ed's automail being broken. She had whacked her over the head just as she did to Ed except for the fact that she used alchemy to her defense. Of course ice walls couldn't help from the thrust of a wrench the size of her arm. Erika rubbed the spot that she had hit and Ed was snickering until Winry hit him on the head with a scrap piece of metal.

"I don't know how you found out to pry off the base of the arm, but you did it." Winry said examining Ed's arm. He had his navy muscle shirt off and his bare chest was shown. "I could have sworn there were some wires I constructed here…"

"Oh, yeah." Erika said and grabbed something out of her pocket. "This was the result of Elric's wires getting stuck in my whisk."

"How the hell did it get stuck in your whisk?" Winry asked. Erika glared at Ed.

"He tried to 'help' me by mixing the cake batter. Turns out he was just trying to sneak some tastes." Erika said and Ed turned away rubbing the back of his head. "It got stuck in the whisk as he was mixing it."

Winry hit him lightly in the head with a wrench as Erika handed over the wires. "Thank goodness it wasn't a nerve wire or else we'd have some real trouble." Winry said.

"So, how's the damage?" Pinako asked.

"Loose wires, needs some replacement metal bases and reconnect the nerves." Winry replied. Ed winced at the last part of the sentence.

"Reconnect the nerves?" Erika asked nervously.

"Yeah, the nerves system jiggled loose a bit." Winry said. Ten minutes of new bolts and screws connecting a piece of new metal on his arm finally led to the last process of reconnecting the nerves. "Okay." Winry said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Ed clenched his fists as lightning shot through his muscles. He grit his teeth against each other as the pain ceased to exist and then finally let his tensed muscles rest. He looked to in front of him in which two girls had two completely different emotions on their face. The amber eyed one of the two was looking at him in awe while the brunette was looking off to the side with an emotion you don't normally see etched in her features…concern. Edward raised an eyebrow at the Sapphire Spark alchemist as a cunk of the head was enforced form Erika's foot coming crashing down onto his skull. He fell backwards from the hit. He looked up at the young Eyes of the Soul as she smirked.

"Come on. Mustang requested something of me which I can tell I'm going to hate." Erika said. "Winry, where's the river around these parts?"

"Um…just down by the road, why?" Winry asked. Ed blinked his eyes at Erika before she grinned showing pure happiness in the longest while.

"I'm going to teach you some of the Arts of the Elements."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Hey readers! Please don't forget to review! Pretty please? Well, until next chap! <strong>=:D**  
><strong>


	21. Strong Winds

AT THE RIVER BANK…

"Okay, what gives Evans?" Ed asked as she led him to the river.

"Nothing." Erika said with the grin still prominently etched on her face. A giggle was heard from the sapphire eyed girl and Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you are way too giddy right now. Are you sick or something?" Ed asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Erika turned around with the smile still on her face.

"No, I am not sick." Erika said. "It's just been a while since I've been going back to study Air and Water. It's really fun."

"Fun? I didn't know you knew the meaning of that word." Ed joked. Erika stopped smiling and glared. Ed chuckled and then found himself noticing how pretty her smile was. "Geez, I was just kidding."

Erika smirked. "Sure you were." Erika said and turned around and smiling again much to Ed's joy._ Whoa. Snap out of it Ed! _Ed yelled mentally. Erika turned around and raised a brunette eyebrow. "Something wrong there?"

Ed had a tint of pink wash over his cheeks at the realization of his sudden freak out. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked t the side stubbornly. "We're here." Ed voiced. Erika nodded and stopped at the base of the river.

Erika clapped her hands and then placed them on the land near the water. Sapphire sparks emerged from her hands and a dirt piece of land sprout out into the middle of the river. Erika stood up and snapped her fingers and a tree trunk appeared in the middle strong enough to be stood on and strong enough against the current.

"I think I'm starting to realize why your name's Sapphire Spark." Edward said standing next to her and staring at the land she morphed.

"Just finding that out huh genius?" Erika asked and earned a glare from the eldest Elric.

She shrugged and walked to the center of the river where the tree trunk stood. Ed cautiously made his first step on the piece of land to find it quite dry for dirt on a river. Erika rolled her eyes.

"It's not going to bite you…or will it?" Erika said with a slight smirk. Ed rolled his own golden eyes and walked towards her stopping at the wood.

"Now what?" Ed asked.

"Stand on it." Erika instructed.

"Whatever teach." Ed replied climbing onto the tree trunk.

"A. Don't call me that. And B. stay right there until I give the word." Erika said and hopped back onto dry land. "Welcome to the fundamentals of Air Alchemy!" Erika said and snapped her fingers creating a strong breeze.

Ed immediately dropped down and took his grip on the wood so he won't fall. "What the hell Evans!" Ed yelled over the loud breeze.

Erika snapped her fingers one more time stopping the breeze. Edward lost his grip and fell right into the water soaking him head to toe. Erika took off her shoes and rolled up her pant legs and walked into the river stopping at Ed. She held out her hand with a sigh. Ed took it and she helped him up. As they were on their way back to the house Erika never let her gaze loom over on the soaked blond.

"You failed." Erika said simply.

"What!" Ed yelled in protest. "What did I fail?"

"You failed the first test." Erika said.

"How am I supposed to pass something I wasn't even told to do?" Ed yelled. Erika turned on heel to him with a glare.

"My instructions were simple: do not move until I say the word. What do you do? You drop down a hold onto the tree trunk!" Erika said.

"Well, sorry that the breeze was too strong!" Ed yelled. Erika face palmed herself.

"That was the point moron! Air can be harsh and mean at times but also very calm and gentle. If you are to master it, you have to be calm." Erika said. "You need to learn to be able to protect yourself from the harshest of winds and that means to have balance."

"Look who's talking!" Ed yelled. "You aren't exactly the most coordinated person in the world you know!"

"Oh that's it!" Erika said and made her way to up the steps into the living room.

"Hey guys. How'd training go?" Amy asked.

"Klutz!"

"Termite!"

Amy sweat dropped at the constant bickering between the two. "I'm guessing it didn't go well…" Amy said. The doorbell rung and Winry sighed getting up walking past the bickering pair and Amy following.

"Blondie!"

"Breeze witch!" At that comment, Erika swung her karate chop onto Ed's skull leading him to the floor.

Amy's head snapped up to the chill that was emanating form the person at the front door. "SISTER!"

Erika immediately went sprinting towards Amy's screaming. She hasn't screamed that loudly since they were kids. "Amy!" Erika called all the while. Ed sat up and followed after her not knowing what made her sprint all of a sudden.

"Auntie Pinako. You stay here." Al instructed and followed his brother.

As soon as Erika stepped foot in the small hallway which held Amy, she started into a fit of coughing. Ed arrived soon after with Al and reached the coughing brunette. Ed walked up to Erika and with her last cough a small amount of blood made its way onto the floor.

"Evans are you okay?" Ed asked.

"The smell…" Erika said panting. "Amy get over here right now! Winry you step back too!" Erika shouted with the sharpness and almost pleading tone that had overcome her when they were at Ashwell. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about smell?" Ed asked.

"The smell of decay and blood fitted with the horrible smell of cigars…" Erika recited with pure disgust.

"Oh Eve! Did you miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Cliffhanger! Please dont hate me. Well, until next chap!<strong> =:D**  
><strong>


	22. Black Alchemy

At the very sound of his voice Erika stood up straight. Her eyes widened and narrowed at the same time with nothing short of rage burning within her sapphire orbs. She clenched her fists as anger overcame her. She trembled with anger.

"AMY! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Erika shouted without anything but rage lacing her tone. Ed looked at her with eyes widened. She had never been this angry no matter what happened. "AMY, WINRY! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT KIDDING!" Erika screeched again. Shuffled footsteps were heard as only Amy came out and took a look at her sister already knowing what was happening.

"Erika calm down!" Ed yelled putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with her eyes softened and he saw a completely different emotion overcome her…fear. "Evans, it's alright." He said softly.

"Sister! He has-" Amy stopped short after seeing a charging Erika walk right past her. "Edward, please stay right here." Amy pleaded. "Erika has it handled."

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Ed yelled. "Whoever's out there has Winry and he's not getting away with that!"

Amy smiled mournfully. "Then get out there." Amy said softly. Ed looked at her in confusion but nodded. He turned to Alphonse who nodded as well.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Pinako and Amy. You just go out there and help Erika." Al reassured. With a muffled 'thanks' Ed was rushing to the direction Erika was. Slowly, the smell of blood and decay reached his nose.

"Crap." Edward said covering his nose with his hand. "What is that smell?"

"It's him." Erika said simply. Ed looked to the side in which Erika had her eyes narrowed and was growling. He looked to the man in front of him. He had a black scientist coat on with small stains on it and a blood red dress shirt underneath. His hair was black and was slicked back with some hair gel. On his face was a scar that sliced through his left eye which were dead black. He seemed nice.

"Who?"

"MORON! DO I REALLY HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!" Erika shouted at the blond.

"WHO YOU CALLING A MORON! LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU DON'T TELL ME SQUAT SO HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!" Ed shouted.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE PIPSQUEAK! IT'S SIKES DAMN IT!"

"LITTLE PIPSQUEAK? SORRY THAT I DON'T KNOW EVERY LITTLE DETAIL BREEZE WITCH!"

"SHRIMP!"

"HOT HEAD!"

Sikes blinked his eyes in confusion at the two bickering teens. He sighed and remembered he was dealing with Erika here. He sighed and then cleared his throat making the two alchemists turn their heads to the forgotten enemy. He smirked. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little dispute, but I believe there is someone to your interest." Sikes said and lifted Winry off the ground by a few inches.

"Winry!" Ed and Erika said in unison.

"Winry's her name is it? How would you like to be my next experiment?" Sikes asked with his black alchemy surging from his hand to her neck. "Or Erika. How would you like to take her place?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Ed shouted and drop kicked him in the jaw making him stumble backwards and for Erika to slam the door shut.

"Winry are you alright?" Erika asked helping her regain composure.

"Who was that?" Winry asked placing her hand over her chest in hopes to stop it from racing.

"None of your concern." Erika said with a fake smile. "Now go and meet Al in the living room." Erika said and shoved Winry into Edward's direction. He looked at Erika as she stormed out the door and towards the psycho. He led her to the living room where everyone sat worried.

"I heard your argument from all the way over here." Amy said as she caught Winry from Ed's forceful push.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed grumbled.

"Still can't believe that you would start an argument at the most inconvenient time." Pinako said drawing in smoke from her pipe.

"Whatever you old bat!" Ed snapped and ran towards the door.

"He's going after her isn't he?" Winry asked Amy.

"Yep. Haven't heard? They're partners from military assignment." Amy said.

"She's a state alchemist?" Winry asked.

"Yeah…" Amy said. "I wonder how they'll react."

OUTSIDE…

Erika flipped away from the dark blob Sikes had thrown at her. She smelt the stench of decay and her eyes narrowed. He knew damn well that she had a sensitive nose due to the Eyes of the Soul. She clapped her hands and sapphire sparks emerged from the ground as her hands hovered over it. The elemental sword appeared as promised as the glow reached her eyes and made them sparkle. When Erika snatched the sword it turned into ice and she pointed it at the supposed doctor.

"Eve, I'm impressed. You've learned to summon your elemental sword have you?" Sikes said with false praise. "Made of ice but has a barrier of electrical forces surrounding it right? I figured as much."

Erika growled in response as his hand glowed with the same black electrical current. He thrust his arm to behind him as in a blink of an eye he was behind her. Erika's eyes widened as she stood in fear trying to turn around. "Unfortunately you've gotten sloppy." Sikes said as the dark blob was aimed at her neck.

Erika didn't have enough time to react and was sent into a frozen state due to Sikes' alchemy. The dark aura began to wrap around her body as she remained there motionless. A pair of arms was wrapped around her waist as it tackled her out of the alchemic death trap and into the soft grass a few yards away. The impact swished the air right out of her and they fell down with a thud as the person lay on top of her. Erika cracked open her eyes to be met with golden ones an inch away from her face.

"Why the crap didn't you move!" Ed yelled in her face. Erika's face was flushed with a light pink tint as she saw his face

"I couldn't moron!" Erika yelled back by instinct. "His alchemy has the power to paralyze you!"

Behind Edward was an alchemic blast and Erika shoved him out of the way as a dark blob exploded at their side. They rolled to the side and this time Erika was on top of him and it was Ed's time to blush.

"What?" Sikes cried out in confusion. "You shouldn't be able to move anymore!"

"I got sloppy huh?" Erika repeated and jumped towards her Elemental sword rolling in the process and grasped it. She pointed it at the sky and electricity began to spew out from its sharp blade. "How's this for sloppy!" Erika shouted and threw all electricity at Sikes only for him to dodge it.

Ed transmuted his automail and began slashing at Sikes. Ed turned and drop kicked him into a tree where he stood absorbing the blow with his back. Erika didn't wait for him to regain his composure and clapped her hands and pressed them to the ground where sapphire blue light flashed activating the tree. The tree reacted to her alchemy and grew vines incasing Sikes in it as a prison. In a flash Ed ran towards Sikes and pressed his blade to Sikes' neck.

"Why the hell are you after Evans!" Ed shouted. Sikes just rolled his eyes at the Elric's threat which made Edward press the blade closer to his throat.

"Eve, what did you do to this poor boy? He gives me the impression that you two are in a relationship." Sikes said which made Erika and Ed grow a very familiar crimson shade on their cheeks.

"We aren't in a freaking relationship Sikes!" Erika shouted over the long distance she was.

"Nothing's going on!" Ed shouted with the pink shade growing brighter. He drained the pink tint from his face and remembered his past question. "Why the hell are you after Evans! Answer me!"

A chuckle vibrated in his throat. "She's experiment EVE, boy. Do you know how much the Eyes of the Soul can do? It can equal the power of the philosopher's stone if used properly."

"She won't be your philosopher's stone!" Ed growled.

"Oh, my dear boy. You have no idea what may happen." Sikes said and in a blink of an eye, he gathered the sinister black alchemy in his free hand.

"Crap! Elric watch out!" Erika shouted and ran to Edward's side trying to get him away from Sikes.

As she made her first step, her body gave up on her and she couldn't move. She was frozen and her heart burned. Her memory flashed to when she passed through the Spirit Realm. "Crap. I'm still under the Equivalent Exchange." Erika squeaked. She fell to the ground and looked at Edward who was completely unaware of the black blob forming in Sikes' hand.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And another one of my lovely cliffhangers. Sorry, it's been like that a lot hasn't it? Well, please oh please review! My idea's are sort of running out here. Please refuel them! Until next chap! <strong>=:D**  
><strong>


	23. First names caught in action

Erika watched helplessly as Sikes lifted his hand to get a steady aim at Ed. _I have to do something… _Erika thought. She looked at her hands and then thought some more. She tried her voice but found it void as well. She growled. _Can't talk, can't move, and I can't warn him. But if I just let this happen, he'll die! I can't even transmute…or can I? _Erika thought and then spotted her elemental sword transformed into its regular state and not ice. She looked to her armband and pleaded in her head. _Please work! _Her sapphire eyes glowed slightly and she winked. The armband slowly glowed a faint yellow color. She looked towards her elemental sword and found ice incasing it slowly. Erika smirked and threw her sight to the doctor's hand that had the glowing black orb and then back at the sword. She looked at the sword then at Sikes hand. The sword began to shake then was lifted into the air. Erika forced her eyes shut in concentration at keeping her alchemy usable. The sword flew into the tree piercing Sikes hand into it.

"AHH!" Sikes yelped in pain as he looked at Erika who was smirking on the ground. "You little wench!" he hissed and then looked at Ed with menacing eyes. The glow began to form again and Erika acted without thinking.

"EDWARD GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Erika shrieked at Edward. He turned to her and then jumped away from the doctor.

"You'll regret this day Eve, and you know it." Sikes said and the hurled a smoke bomb at them blurring their vision. The smoke dissipated. Sikes was gone.

"Damn it!" Ed cursed and punched the ground.

He looked at Erika was on the floor glaring. He chuckled and then went towards her and bent down. "You okay?"

Erika looked at him with eyes narrowed. She had the 'do I look okay?' look on her face. Ed sighed. "Come on." Ed said as he motioned her to follow him but she just stayed on the ground. "What? Can't move?"

Erika looked at her legs and then sat up. She pointed to her legs and sighed. "Can't walk?" Ed asked. Erika shook her head. Ed sighed as he bent down to her again. "Can't talk?" he asked again. Erika shrugged. "Try at least!" Ed yelled at her and she punched him in the arm in response.

She opened her mouth. "You trouble making midget! You could have gotten killed!" Erika snapped at him.

"You couldn't talk in the longest while and when you can that's the first thing you say!" Ed yelled in disbelief.

"Elric!"

"Evans!"

Their noses were touching and they were glaring daggers, but for the first time, Erika saw no menace behind his eyes. Erika drew back and tried to stand only to remember she can't walk. She fell on her butt with a grunt. Ed laughed and turned around. Erika rolled her eyes and she hopped on his back as he stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sighed.

"Did you break a mirror or pass a black cat or something? You have worse luck then me!" Ed yelled at the brunette. Erika chuckled.

"No. I'm just cursed remember?" Erika said and pointed to her eyes. "Idiot!" Erika shouted and hit her fist over his head.

"Ow!" Ed winced in pain. "What the heck?"

"You could have gotten killed you moron!"

"Well, it's not like you could've done it yourself! You can't stand, you couldn't talk, and you couldn't even land a good hit!" Ed retorted.

"I can land a hit remember? I saved your sorry butt and hit him in the hand." Erika said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks." Ed grumbled.

"Am I hallucinating or did I just hear you _thank _me?" Erika asked emphasizing the word thank. Ed glared at her from the corner of his eye. Erika returned it with a look of concern. She rested her head on his back and smiled. "I'm stuck with you right? You're my partner and I'll drop dead before I let someone hurt you…" Erika said. "That is except Winry and myself of course."

Ed had a tint of pink brush across his cheeks. "That's the first time." Ed said.

"Hm?" Erika asked opening one eye.

"That's the first time you've called me your partner Evans." Ed said. "That's also the first time you've called me by my first name."

Erika's memory fluttered to the incident just earlier. _"EDWARD GET AWAY FROM HIM!" _Erika's face had a tinge of pink grow on her cheeks as she lifted her head from his back and looked away.

"Not to mention the time at Ashwell…" Ed said.

Erika's memory flashed to two years ago. _"Damn it! Edward!" _Erika felt her face flush and a new rosy shade overcame her face. Ed smirked at her reaction. "Well, you called me by my first name. Back at the house when I was freaking out."

Ed's memory flashed to roughly thirty minutes ago. _"Erika calm down!" _Ed's face flushed at the realization. "So? Everyone has a slip of the tongue every now and again…" Ed muttered. Erika laughed a little at his comeback.

"You know he's gonna keep on coming after me." Erika said.

"Hey shut up! I'll be ready and deal with it once that time comes. I'm not going to let you fight this alone." Ed said and continued up the hill. Erika stared at him for saying that last sentence. "Where'd he go anyway?"

Erika was brought back to reality by the question and blushed a little turning her head to the side so he couldn't see her flustered face. "Once he thinks he's beaten he'll run away devising a strategy. I was hoping he wouldn't see you as a threat, but now that he's seen you're an alchemist…I'm screwed." Erika said and sighed at the last part. "So what do you think about Ames and Al?"

"Subject change much." Ed said as he looked forward. Their conversation was stopped short by two wrenches flying in midair and connecting with their heads. Ed fell backwards along with Erika.

"You idiots!" a seething blond shouted.

Ed resumed composure and then it hit him. "Oh crap. Evans." Ed said as he stood up bringing up the swirly eyed Erika in the process.

"What the hell Winry!" Ed and Erika growled in unison.

Winry blinked her eyes. "You guys are too alike for your own good."

"WE ARE NOT ALIKE!"

"yep, they're made for each other." Amy agreed crossing her arms across her chest.

"SHUT UP AMES WE ARE NOT!"

"And remind me brother, why are you carrying Erika?" Al asked.

Ed felt a tint of pink go past his cheeks at the remembrance of a small brunette being carried on his back. Ed dropped her and crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell Elric!" Erika said on the floor. "Elric are you listening to me!"

"Get up and walk on your own already!" Ed yelled.

"I can't remember! I think it was you who offered to carry me in the first place!" Erika yelled.

"That was just because if I left you there, who else would make me breakfast?" Ed said. Erika growled and kicked him in the shin. "OW!"

"Just because I can't walk doesn't mean I can't kick Elric!" Erika said.

"Hot head!"

"Shrimp!"

Amy sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "And just as I thought there was hope for those two…" Amy said and jumped off the patio with bandages in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: What do you guys think of that little ErikaEd development? Hm? Please say so in your reviews! Sorry, I uploaded this hecka late at night, but yet again I'm not tired. I still have some more chapters to copy from a different document to microsoft because apparently I can't send my chapters to my computer anymore...*Sigh. But please oh please review? With a cherry on top and some shortness stacked on? *Hint *Hint XD Well, Until next chap! **=:D**  
><strong>


	24. Partners

Erika and Ed lay asleep on the bed soundly. (Don't thing wrong people, they didn't do anything like that.) Erika's arm and one leg was wrapped in the white bandaging and Ed's head was wrapped in the white cloth as well. Erika woke up and sat up rubbing her eyes groggily. She looked off to the side and found Edward right there. She nearly freaked out but her hands flew to her mouth to silence herself. Ed shifted in his sleep and turned onto his side.

"Why the hell is Elric in my bed?" Erika asked and remembered the deal that was made last night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Look. I don't have extra room so would ya mind sharing a bed with Edward?" Winry asked sweetly._

"_Hell no! I can barely even be in the same room with him without starting a fight! How the hell do you expect me to share a bed with him!" Erika immediately shot down. Winry put her hands on her hips. _

"_It's only for one night! I have to pull an all nighter for Ed's automail because I can already tell that water'll get poured into it." Winry said. "If you share a bed with him, Ill give you something in return."_

_Erika's interest immediately sparked at the idea of something given to her. "Something…Given in return?" Erika asked. Winry nodded. At her nod Erika grew sparkles that dangled around her face. "Well what is it? Spring it on me!"_

"_You'll get a new apple pie recipe." Winry said. Erika broke out in a huge grin. "I heard you like to bake right?"_

"_Heck yeah! I absolutely LOVE to bake! Just the fact of a bunch of different ingredients put into one bowl creating a creamy deliciousness that can be caused by a whisk of the wrist! It's creamy and edible, it's an honor to even use fire power as a thing to make it fluffy and soft! Who knew that an element as unstable as fire can make something with such control!" Erika exclaimed in happiness._

"_Okay, well you get the new recipe if you do this little favor for me." Winry said. Erika thought it over._

"_On one hand there's sharing the same bed as Elric." Erika said lifting up her right hand. "But on the other I get the awesome new recipe of an apple pie." Erika said lifting up her left hand. "That settles it! The left hand wins for once! I'll do it!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erika glared at herself for making such a deal. But yet again, she didn't have to move a lot when they were in the same bed. He didn't move a muscle. Luckily for her, Ed was the first one to fall asleep so she didn't have to hear his 'big mouth' of his when she crawled into the same bed. She hopped off the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was slightly tangled and from the looks of it, the Equivalent Exchange had finally let her loose. She could walk again, but could she still transmute? She decided to find out later, she didn't want to hear Ed complaining because she woke him up by the sound of alchemy.

She combed her hair gently and then searched for her ribbon. She could of sworn that she had left it on the desk. The only one she found was her red one. She sighed and used that one instead. She tied her hair back into a nice ponytail and grabbed her duffle bag. She searched for some pants but found only her jean skirt she had worn at the day at the river. She stared at it then passed it for some jeans that was buried at the bottom of the bag. She got a nice blue shirt and slipped into her clothes.

She headed downstairs and found Winry there with some white roses in her hands. "Winry?" Erika asked.

"Huh? Oh hey Erika." Winry said.

"Where are you going?" Erika asked referring to her flowers.

"Oh, I'm going to visit my parents." Winry replied.

"Could I come with?" Erika asked getting her thin black coat. Winry smiled.

"Sure."

They headed out and was met with the cool crisp air. Erika looked at the sun that was slowly rising in the East and smiled. She walked side by side to Winry who was silent. Erika blinked her eyes as to her mournful smile that was on her face. Soon, they made it to a hill.

"Well, here we are." Winry said. Erika looked side to side searching the landscape for a house.

"Uh…Where's the house?" Erika asked.

"Oh, I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression but Erika, my parents are dead." Winry said. Erika stopped dead in her tracks as her smile was wiped off her face.

"I-I'm sorry. I had no idea." Erika said. Winry shook her head.

"No, it's alright." Winry said. Erika clapped her hands and touched them to the ground. Sapphire sparks emerged from the ground as three bouquets of flowers appeared. Erika picked them up and turned to Winry smiling.

"I don't want to come empty handed." Erika said.

They went towards two gravestones with the name Rockbell engraved on each. Winry placed her flowers on the graves and then stood up. Erika bent down and placed her flowers on the graves as well. "I'm sure they loved you very much Winry." Erika said.

Winry nodded. "I'm sure they did."

Erika hid her eyes beneath her bangs. "I'm sorry but may I ask, how did they die?"

"They died as doctors in the Ishvalan War." Winry said.

"I see." Erika said uncovering her eyes and had a mournful smile. She stood up. "I hope I'm not asking of too much, but could we visit Elric's mother?"

Winry looked at her confused. "Sure."

They walked over towards a lone gravestone. On the head stone, Trisha Elric was engraved on it. Erika bent down and placed her last bouquet of flowers on the grave. She began to pray and then stood up.

"Why did you want to visit her grave?" Winry asked.

"I wanted to let her know that her sons are okay." Erika said. Winry smirked.

"Erika?" Winry asked. "Do you like Edward?" Erika's face went to a bright crimson color at the comment. She began to flail her arms dramatically.

"I told you that I don't!" Erika yelled. "I mean why would I like him? Why does everyone keep on saying that!"

Winry couldn't help the laugh at that one. "Okay, okay. Deny it all you want."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM WINRY!" Erika shouted again in protest. She stopped her rant at the light pink that was on Winry's cheeks. "Winry? Do you like Elric?"

Winry blushed then rubbed the back of her head. "I guess it's obvious huh? Yeah, it took me forever to realize that I fell in love with him."

"If you've fallen for him, why don't you tell him?" Erika asked. "I mean you're a beautiful girl Winry. Why would you be afraid to tell him?"

"Because I'm afraid of the answer. He's not exactly the most perceptive boy in the world. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know." Winry said. "Besides, I don't want him to worry about me more than he already does." Winry said. "What exactly is your relationship with him anyways?"

AT THE HOUSE…

"Hey Ames. Where's Evans?" Ed asked as he walked down stairs.

"She's somewhere with Winry." Amy said.

"Crap."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I need her to rise the winds over the river." Ed said.

"Really? You have a girl whose element's Air and you're looking for my sister?" Amy asked then stood up. "Come on. Let's go."

They made it to the river and Ed resumed his position on the tree trunk. Ed nodded and Amy snapped her fingers making the harsh winds come again. As soon as it hit him, Ed fell backwards into the water. "Damn it…" Ed cursed under his breath and then climbed back on the wood.

"_That was the point moron! Air can be harsh and mean at times but can also be kind and gentle. If you're going to master it you have to be calm." Erika said. "You need to be able to protect yourself from the harshest of winds and that means to have balance."_

Erika's words resounded in Edward's head as he grumbled "Fine." He remained still on the post. _"You have to be calm." _Ed breathed in deeply and then closed his eyes in concentration. _"You need to be able to protect yourself from the harshest of winds and that means to have balance." _Ed put his arms in an X shape and then, the wind stopped in his direction. He opened his eyes thinking he was hallucinating but then saw a gold colored air barrier shielding him from the wind. Ed broke out in a huge grin as he jumped in joy.

"I DID IT! TAKE THAT STUPID WIND!" Ed shouted in joy.

"Well, dag gone. He did it." Amy said to herself smiling softly. Just then the barrier closed and Ed was sent crashing into the water. He walked towards Amy and she rolled her eyes already knowing what he was going to ask. She snapped her fingers and the wind came drying him off. He smiled in thanks.

"Hey Ed." Amy said. Ed turned to her. "Do you like Erika?" Ed immediately turned red.

"NO!" Ed shot down. "Why does everybody say that!"

"Okay, okay. Deny it if you want." Amy said.

"I DON'T LIKE HER AMY!" Ed shouted.

"Then, why did you want to master this so badly?" Amy asked.

"Because after the fight with Sikes, I found out how important it is to learn how to use the Arts of the Elements or else someone's gonna get hurt." Ed replied. A flash of Erika almost being swallowed by Sikes' alchemy appeared in his head. "Whether it's me or Evans, I'm not going to let that happen."

"If you don't like her, then why would you want to protect her that badly?" Amy asked. Ed looked at her as if she already knew the answer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erika had just got done explaining all the history between her and Edward. She stopped at the train ride here. "Then explain to me this: If you don't like him, why did you protect him so many times?" Winry asked.

Erika looked at her as if it were so obvious.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Both Edward and Erika answered the exact same thing. "Because he/she's my partner. Point. Blank."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Point blank indeed. ^_^ I got reviews thanks to a certain reader. Thanks dude! Well, you guys wanted fluff on Erika and Ed and there you have it. Until next chap! <strong>=:D


	25. Short Break

TWO WEEKS LATER…

"How is it that hard! It's just a Wind Barrier back lashed!" Erika yelled.

"It's a lot harder then it looks Air head!" Ed yelled back.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Winry sighed as she watched the two bicker again for about the fiftieth time that day. She rested her head on the palms of her hands as she looked through the window. Amy tapped her shoulder and she turned to her. "How long have they been practicing?" Winry asked.

"About three days." Amy sighed as looking at her sister karate chopping Edward in the head. "They've mastered Air Control, now they're working on Wind Attacks. But I don't think Ed's gonna get it any time soon."

Winry looked out the window again as Amy left to snap some sense back into her sibling, Al following behind planning to do the same thing.

"This is the longest our boys stayed." Pinako said.

"Tow weeks right?" Winry asked.

"Yep. Maybe this girl is good for Edward. She seems to be able to deal with him fine." Pinako said drawing in smoke from her pipe.

"Good for him huh?" Winry said as she turned her gaze back at the two alchemists.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Let's try it again." Erika said as she clapped her hands. She departed them slowly as a ball of gray Air formed in her hands. "You ready?" Erika called over the roaring of the wind.

"Just shut up and throw it already!" Ed called back putting his arms in the X shape drawing the wind barrier up again.

"Here it comes!" Erika shouted as she threw the ball of Air at the golden barrier.

Ed braced for the rush of air to hit his Wind barrier. It connected with the golden shield and alchemic sparks flew from the contact. Erika looked at him hoping he could pull it off. Ed clapped his hands and the alchemic sparks flew forward. Unfortunately, the barrier lost control and broke causing the Air ball to be flying towards him. Ed ducked just in time as the ball of gray Air dissipated into thin air. Ironic right?

"Idiot! I said are you ready!" Erika shouted running over to Ed who jumped up from the ground.

"I was Air head!" Ed shouted.

"Pea brain!"

"Hot head!"

"Shrimp!"

They both growled as their noses were touching. Edward's golden glare was met with Erika's sapphire one and sparks flew from the contact. They drew back and sighed while crossing their arms over their chest. Amy came soon after breaking the feud up.

"Now, now. It's not that bad." Amy said. "With some more practice I'm sure-"

"We've been practicing for two weeks Amy!" Erika and Ed shouted in unison.

"For an entire two weeks we've been practicing Air and he only progresses after three days of training in one field! I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" Erika shouted in aggravation.

"Have you considered that brother's just stressed and worn out from Air?" Al suggested. Erika looked at him and blinked her eyes.

"How can you be stressed over Air?" Erika asked.

"Well, Ames told me about how you should always be calm while performing Air." Al said. Erika lifted an eyebrow.

"Ames eh? Seems like some people got close over these two weeks." Erika teased smirking at her little sister's massive blushing.

"Sister!" Amy complained and then grabbed Ed by the arm. "That's not the point. The point is that Edward is worn out from all this training."

Erika thought it over. She looked at Ed who was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest yelling at Amy on how he isn't an old bag or something like that. She looked at his golden eyes and found them not as bright and full of energy like how they always were and by the looks of it his muscles were aching by how he isn't running around as much as he would. Erika ran over and karate chopped him in the head.

"Idiot! If you were tired you should of said so!" Erika shouted.

"Who you calling an idiot!" Ed shouted.

"You because any normal person would have told their friend that they were worn out and needed a break!" Erika shouted. "You just kept on going like nothing was wrong! How reckless can you get!" Ed looked at her for saying the word friend. Not once had she called herself his friend.

"Reckless? How was this reckless?" Ed asked truly confused. Erika shut her mouth and started blushing. Amy was first to smirk as she and Alphonse tip toed away to let them have their little moment.

"It was reckless because you could have really hurt yourself by not letting your body rest. Learn to take a break once in a while." Erika replied with a small tint of pink on her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her chest so he wouldn't notice her flustered expression. "If you needed a break, go right ahead and take one. It's not like I'm forcing you to constantly train…am I?"

Ed looked at his partner and tried to figure out her expression_. Was she concerned about me? _Ed looked her over and saw that glint in her eyes that was showed when he was in pain due to reconnecting the nerves on his automail. He ran his hand through his bangs as he smiled. He shrugged.

"Okay, fine. I'll take a break." Ed said in which made Erika look up. He smiled some more after seeing the glint of guilt taken away from her sapphire orbs.

"What made you change your mind?" Erika asked.

"A certain person worrying about me." Ed said with a smirk at her massive blushing.

"I was not worried you mini sized bean!" Erika shouted to try and cover up her embarrassment. Ed shrugged and started to walk off down the hill. "Think again because I was not pea brain!"

"Whatever!" Ed called over his shoulder as he put his hands behind his head.

Erika stopped her rant and then smiled softly. "The shrimp never learns does he?"

XOXO TIME SKIP XOXO

"I'm done!" Erika announced happily as she emerged from the kitchen carrying an apple pie in her hands.

"You seem to be happy sis." Amy said sitting down at the table.

"Well what do you expect!" Erika said as she stood in the door frame. Her eyes sparkled over with joy as she took a sniff of the apple pie. "I was dieing not being able to try this sooner! The recipe is so simple yet the apple pie itself tastes like it's complicated!"

"Can we taste it?" Pinako asked.

"Well, of course!" Erika said as she cut the pie and served everyone a slice. Everyone took a bite and smiled.

"This is really good Erika." Pinako said.

"Yeah sis! I think this was one of the best you've made!" Amy said eating more of the pie.

"You think so?" Erika asked taking a bite herself. She smiled.

"It's that good?" Al asked. Amy nodded. "Then in that case I'm going to put it on my list of things I want to eat once I get my body back!" Al said writing something in a journal.

"That's sweet of you Alphonse." Erika said with a bright smile on her face. She looked around. "Where's Winry?"

"Oh she's working on some new automail designs." Pinako said.

"I'll go bring some to her." Erika said getting a plate with a slice of apple pie on it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Trisha Elric_

Ed stared at the headstone for a while. He smiled. He bent down to put down his white roses to find a bouquet of cherry blossoms on the grave already. Ed raised an eyebrow and bent down to look at the pink blossoms. There was a tag connected on it with an elegant scrawling on the surface. Ed couldn't help his curiosity and bent down to look at the writing that was on it.

_Dear Mrs. Elric, _

_Your sons are in good care Mrs. Elric. Please don't worry. My name is Erika and my younger sister is Amy. We're watching over them. Your sons are okay, reckless, but okay._

_Signed, Erika Violet Evans_

Ed looked at the card in awe. She had actually visited his mother to tell her that they were okay. He smiled and turned the card over. It had some more writing on it.

_P.S: He is still short. Must I address him?_

Ed grew an anger mark. "EVEN WHEN SHE'S TRYING TO BE CONSIDERATE SHE STILL CALLS ME SHORT!"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Oh, Edward. She'll still call you short to the very end. Well, this in dedication to all my readers and reviewers out there. I would like to thank my first reviewers sakura2112 and cutekitty000 you guys are the ones who got me going when i thought no one was reading. I would like to thank The Miracle Angel and Ed'.Kitten for lifting me up once i had thought no one would review. I would like animelover411 for telling me that i was funny in my writing. I would like to thank Rose527 for looking forward to my idea of ErikaEd pair. And I would also like to thank KuramaEnzanBlues for your exessive reviews and keeping me on my Fullmetal roll. Thank you, all of you! **

**PS: I am still not ending it! It's going to keep on going. This is officially my longest story ever! And probably the one I enjoy writing the most**


	26. Train delay

THE NEXT DAY…

"Must you go?" Pinako asked in the morning.

"Yeah. I'm sorry auntie Pinako." Al apologized.

"We'll try to visit as soon as possible." Edward said.

"No you're not." Winry said. "You never visit unless your automail's broken!"

"Hey it's not like I plan on breaking it!" Ed yelled. "It's not like a hassle you being a Gear-" Erika put her hand on his mouth to silence him before he completed his sentence.

"Don't worry Winry. I'll make sure he sends letters and calls you every now and then." Erika reassured sending a wink at Winry. She blushed.

"Well, goodbye for now. We'll see you later!" Amy called.

"Goodbye Erika and Amy! Make sure to look after my boys alright?" Pinako called.

"We will!" Erika called back as the train began to move away from the little town of Risembool.

"Well, there they go." Pinako said. "Come on Winry. Let's go and get some more of that apple pie Erika left us."

"Erika left us her apple pie?" Winry asked.

"Well, of course. She said something about an Equivalent Exchange of giving her the recipe." Pinako said.

"Oh, she didn't have to do-"

"And she also said that if you were to say that she didn't have to do that, just bring up that trip to the graveyard." Pinako cut her off. Winry turned red.

"O-Okay." Winry said and started up into their house.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So, we're off to Central again?" Erika asked sighing.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." Amy said.

"Of course it its Ames!" Erika said. "That means Colonel Flame Head's gonna give us the newest mission and/or complain on how we took so long here."

"Hate to admit it, but Evans is right." Ed agreed.

"Thank you!" Erika said as she slumped in her seat. "What do you think he's going to enforce on us?"

"Sister, it's not that bad." Amy said nudging her sister in the ribs.

"Well, hopefully it's not as bad as you say." Erika said.

"Someone's grumpy." Ed said.

"Brother! She's been training as much as you." Al said.

Erika yawned. "No, I'm fine Alphonse." Erika said. "Teaching the Elements is one thing but learning it is another."

"Huh?" Al asked.

"What sister's trying to say is that Edward got the worse end of the deal." Amy said. Erika yawned.

"What she said." Erika said jabbing her thumb in Amy's direction. She looked through her bag and found a black notebook with a note on the front.

_Erika, I've been watching you guys train for the past weeks and here are the schematics of Ed's automail and how it reacts to each element. Hope this helps with the training._

_Love, Winry_

"Just as I find a way to pay her back, she puts me back in debt!" Erika muttered. She flipped through the notebook. "I guess she doesn't know all the Elements. Well, it's understandable because we only practiced Four of them." Erika said and found extra empty pages.

"Talking to yourself again Evans?" Ed asked with a smirk. Erika punched him in the arm…his _right _arm. She heard a small crack and Ed burst into a fit of laughter.

"Crap!" Erika said as she cradled her hand near her chest.

"Ha! That's what you get for always hitting me in the arm!" Ed said. Erika growled and then kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" Erika shouted in pain. "What the hell was that!" Erika shouted as Ed continued his laughter.

"I have an automail leg too genius!" Ed said still laughing.

"Sister! Are you okay?" Amy said putting her hand on Erika's shoulder. Erika growled and clapped her hands.

"Erika!" Al pleaded as he saw a small flame go by Edward.

"Ahh!" Ed yelled as a small part of his hair was singed. "What the hell Evans!"

Erika started to laugh. "Revenge is bitter sweet isn't it shorty!" Erika said.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHORTY SO SHORT THAT HE HAS TO FIGHT ANTS IN THE WILD!" Ed ranted on.

"She didn't say that brother!" Al said and then to his horror saw Ed clap his hands and a small hand come up from the seat and punch Erika in the arm.

"Oh, it's on!" Erika said and clapped her hands.

An orb of water shot out from her hands and soaked Ed's face. Ed growled and clapped his hands making a water gun morphed on his automail. He pointed it at Erika and water spewed out of it resulting in Erika's face getting soaked just like Ed's.

"SISTER!"

"BROTHER!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"What the heck Amy!" Erika complained as Amy put her armband in her pocket.

"No buts!" Amy said sternly.

"Al!" Ed complained.

"Since you don't need a transmutation circle this was the only thing that I could resort to." Al said as he put a roll of duck tape away.

"So you had to duck tape my hands together!" Edward said.

"Your fault for not needing a transmutation circle." Erika said.

"Shut up Erika!" Ed growled. Erika jumped as she saw the ferocity behind the use of her first name. Erika's eyes widened as she let her bangs cover them. _I probably shouldn't have mentioned the human transmutation… _

"I'm-" Erika started.

"Get down!" Ed whispered sharply.

Erika lifted her head and looked at him puzzled. "What are you-" Ed covered her mouth with his hand as he pulled her close. Erika blushed madly and puzzled at why he was doing that. Erika looked around and didn't see her sister or Alphonse at that matter.

"Just shut your mouth for one second." Ed whispered.

"Hmm!" Erika protested under Ed's hand.

"Sh." Ed said as he looked cautiously around the corner of the booth they sat in. Erika got her mouth out from his hold.

"What that crap are you doing!" Erika whispered loudly.

"Who's there?" a thug said with an armed gun in hand. "I'm not afraid to use this thing!"

"Someone's holding up the train." Ed whispered. Erika's eyes glinted over with relief for some reason. _So that was what he yelled at me for… _Erika thought.

"He has a hostage." Erika said as she poked her head from behind the seat. "Think we could take him?"

"If two alchemists come out won't he'll get suspicious?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"Oh please. A sweet girl coming out? He'll probably think I'm scared or something." Erika said.

"Trust me Evans. There is nothing sweet about you." Ed reassured. Erika punched him in the arm playfully.

"I may not be as _sweet _as you think but I can act can't I?" Erika said with a smirk. "If he goes as low as to having a hostage worker, don't you think he'll drop him by a distraction girl?"

"Try acting the best you can." Ed whispered as Erika walked out.

"Um…excuse me." Erika said softly. The man directly pointed the gun at her.

"Who are you?" The thug said.

"I'm just a young girl." Erika said sweet and timidly. Ed started blushing. _She's actually fooling me into thinking she's just a sweet girl! _Ed thought.

"Really? What's your name?" The thug asked still cautious.

"Um…I'm," Erika started. _What the hell should I say?_ Erika thought. She looked over to Ed who was mouthing 'Lie!'. Erika turned her gaze back to the thug and batted her eyelashes. "I'm Violet Call."

"Violet Call eh?" he said and looked her over. He began to smirk. "How old are you exactly Violet?"

"I'm sixteen." Erika squeaked in the most shyest voice she could muster. _What the hell is he asking 'how old am I'? How is that even relevant? _Erika thought.

"What the hell is he asking how old is she?" Ed whispered just as confused as Erika.

"Good. You're the right age for it." the thug said and lowered the gun to the worker's head. "Call the cops and you're dead hear me?" he threatened as the worker nodded his head vigorously. The thug dropped him as the worker crawled away as fast as possible. "So, where were we?" thug asked smirking.

"Um, I think we were at introductions." Erika said. _He's trying to put the freaking moves on me! _Erika thought.

"Oh, yeah. Well, my name's Kelvin." he said and draped his arm over Erika's shoulders. "How bout I call you Vie? Well, Vie, what is your deepest desire? I think I found out what mine is." Kelvin said pulling Erika closer to him.

_What I want….is to kill you! _Erika thought angrily as she growled softly. "I don't know what I want really." Erika said in her sweet voice.

"Is he trying to put the moves on her?" Ed whispered furiously. Ed sent a growl behind the seat and the thug turned.

"What was that?" Kelvin said and Erika thought quickly and spoke up before he could investigate.

"I hope my parents are okay. They're in Xing right now. I'm home all alone. It gets very lonely." Erika said trying her best to sound weak.

"Your parents are away?" Kelvin asked turning his attention to Erika. Erika shook her head.

"They go on business trips like this all the time and leave me alone at home. I have it all to myself, my home in the woods, and I'm just so lonely." Erika said.

"Score!" Kelvin cheered. "It's horrible that your parents would just leave a hot-I mean beautiful girl like you all alone like that." Kelvin said. "What if I were to say that you won't be lonely anymore?"

"What do you mean?" Erika asked acting clueless. _Elric I'm going to freaking kill you if you don't get me away from him soon. _Erika thought.

"How would you like to give me a kiss right now?" Kelvin asked trying to kiss her.

"The only thing you're gonna kiss if my foot!" Erika said and kicked him in the jaw. A gunshot went off and almost grazed Erika in the arm.

"Now that wasn't very smart." Kelvin said grabbing her by the arm.

"Let go of her!" Ed shouted standing up.

"Damn it Elric!" Erika shouted.

"Elric? You mean this guy's an Elric brother?" Kelvin asked.

"Edward Elric in particular." Erika said as Kelvin's grip on her arm tightened.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist?" Kelvin asked. "This pipsqueak's him?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SO SMALL HE'D DROWN IN A RAINDROP?" Ed ranted.

"He didn't say that brother!" Al said by instinct and stood up.

"Who the hell are you?" Kelvin asked.

"I'm Alphonse Elric." Al replied.

"Al!" Amy said and stood up. "Why'd you tell him that!"

"Sorry Amy." Al apologized.

"Hello! How obvious can you get!" Erika shouted at her sister.

"Sorry, sis." Amy said rubbing the back of her head.

"Sis? You mean you two are sisters?" Kelvin asked. Erika and Amy nodded by instinct.

"Great! Now I have two hot girls? This is just awesome!" Kelvin said happily. Erika turned around and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Erika said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well…I um." Kelvin said. Ed came up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to him.

"The only thing you're taking out is my fist." Ed said and punched him in the jaw with his metal fist. Kelvin's grip left Erika's arm as he passed out on the floor.

"Bout time Elric!" Erika said. "I don't think I could have taken him much longer."

"Yeah. Well, you owe me." Ed said as he grabbed his suit case and tossed her the duffle bag.

"Thanks." Erika said as she smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Sort of a fluff chap. Well, I guess you could call this a filler chap on what happens on the train when a thug attacks. Well, until next chap. <strong>=:D


	27. A different type of mad

"So, what do you think he's going to send us on now?" Erika asked.

"Eh, kidnapping, stealing, you know. The things that the police are supposed to do." Ed replied putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh Edward Elric!" a large man exclaimed. "I was sent here to wait for your arrival!" he announced and took off his shirt and engulfing Ed in a bear hug.

"AHH!" Ed screamed being smothered. "MAJOR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ed shouted as the blond strong man put him down.

"Edward Elric! You should be more considerate! Don't yell at these ladies!" he said gesturing to Erika and Amy.

"Ladies! What the hell are you talking ladies!" Ed shouted. "The brown haired one doesn't even act like a girl!" Erika raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Erika said. "First you call me Erika, then you call me Evans, and now I'm reduced to 'the brown haired one'?" Erika asked. Ed sweat dropped at her glare as she crossed her arms over her chest. Al and Amy looked at each other knowing she was very ticked off.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Ed said waving his hands.

"No, it's fine Elric. Just the fact that you got ticked off at the guy who was hitting on me and then save me kinda gave me the idea that you actually care for me as a partner." Erika said. Ed sweat dropped again.

"Partner?" The large man said. "You mean to say that you're the Sapphire Spark Alchemist?"

"Yep, that's me." Erika said turning to the man.

"I am so delighted to meet you! I'm Alex Louis Armstrong! Let me show you the strength that was passed through the Armstrong family line for generations!" Armstrong said flexing his muscles.

"Uh…" Erika said. "I'm Erika Evans and this is my little sister Amy."

"Nice to meet you Major." Amy said and bowed.

"Well, I'm here to escort you two to the Colonel's office." Armstrong said.

"Oh him?" Erika asked jabbing her thumb in Ed's direction. "He doesn't care for this partner stuff. Lets just go. I'll fill him in when he starts actually caring." Erika said and walked away with the Major.

"Very well then! Who am I to object a lady's wishes?" Armstrong said.

"Hey! Wait!" Ed called. "Evans get back here!"

Erika turned to him. "Oh, we're back to Evans eh?" Erika asked. Ed sweat dropped. "Well, too bad. It seems to me that the partner thing isn't all that important to you. See ya blond one!" Erika said and waved over her shoulder. Ed grew an anger mark as Amy and Al looked at each other again.

"Sapphire Spark get back over here!" Ed shouted. Erika turned to him with hands on hips.

"Excuse me?" Erika asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh crap." Ed muttered and then sweat dropped. "Wait! No, that's not what I meant!" Ed shouted.

"Oh, I see how it is!" Erika called back obviously ticked off. "See you around **Fullmetal**!" Erika said and stomped away. _The nerve of that guy! _Erika thought.

"Edward!" Amy said. "Why'd you do that!"

"What did I do? It's not like I called her annoying!" Ed yelled. A large rock was thrown in his direction and he ducked.

"I'm annoying now huh!" Erika shouted. "Good luck getting dinner!" Erika said and turned on heel to Central. "Don't even think of coming over!" Erika said and disappeared.

"Brother!" Al said. "You made it worse!"

"What did I do!" Ed yelled.

"She's not the type of mad when she argues with you Ed. She's truly mad." Amy said. Ed's memory flashed to the house when she was shouting at Amy and Winry to get back from Sikes.

"No, brother. Not that type of mad when she was yelling at Amy and Winry to get away from Sikes." Al said already knowing what his brother was thinking.

"Then what?" Ed asked.

"She's the type of mad when she doesn't even shout at you." Amy said.

"What are you talking about! She yelled at me when she thought I called her annoying!" Ed said,

"You just don't get it…" Amy said and walked to Central.

"Amy!" Ed called back.

"Let Alphonse explain!" Amy called back trying to find Erika.

Ed turned to his brother with a confused expression. Al sighed. "Brother, it's the 'girl' mad." Al said. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Too much info Al!" Ed said blushing slightly.

"No not like that!" Al said. "This is only a problem you can fix. Erika needs _you _to fix it. She's obviously not going to. Did you see how ticked off she was?"

"Well, fine. I'll try." Ed grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where's Fullmetal?" Mustang asked looking around.

"State Alchemist Fullmetal is somewhere else at the moment." Erika said sarcastically.

"Why so formal?" Mustang said. Then it clicked in his head. "You two got in a fight didn't you?" he asked and Erika looked away stubbornly. Roy sighed. "Well, you got until tomorrow to fix this Sparky. You guys are heading off to Dublith and I don't want to hear any complaints. Dismissed."

Erika saluted and opened the door to be met with Ed's golden eyes. Erika rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Wait!" Ed called and jogged to catch up with her.

"What?" Erika asked leaning in the doorway to her room.

"Can't you," Ed said looking off to the side slightly. "Can't you just scream at me or something?" Ed asked bracing for her wrath. Ed shut his eyes closed for the yelling to be met with a soft sigh. He opened his eyes thinking she had forgiven him.

"Wouldn't it hurt so much more if I didn't?" Erika said and closed the door in his face. Ed's eyes widened at one thing that caught his eye.

As the door shut in his face Ed looked down and saw a tear going down her face. "I really screwed up didn't I?" Ed asked. Erika opened the door momentarily.

"You sure did." Erika said and closed the door again.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Ooooh...poor Ed. Well, of course their relationship gets rocky when it starts to get good! If i didn't put bumps in the road it won't be as entertaining! Well, until next chap my readers!<strong> =:D


	28. Dublith

THE NEXT DAY…

"Sister!" Amy complained.

"No."

"But sister!"

"No."

"Erika!"

"No, no, no." Erika said. "And no, no, no!"

"Why not?" Amy complained. Again.

"Because Ames! End of discussion!" Erika said as she shook Amy off her leg. "If he's sooo sorry, let him apologize!"

"Why are you so cross with him sister!" Amy said. Then her eyes glinted with a smirk. "Unless…you-"

"SHUT UP AMES I DO NOT!" Erika shouted with a growing blush on her face.

"You like him." Amy stated rather than asked. Erika turned even more red at the comment.

"HOW CAN I LIKE SOMEONE WHO'S SHORT, TEMPERMENTAL, AND CONSTANTLY FIGHTS WITH ME OVER THE STUPIDEST OF THINGS AND IS AS INCONSIDERATE AS TO NOT EVEN REFER TO ME TO MY NAME WHICH HE OBVIOUSLY KNOWS THAT THAT MATTERS TO ME AND ACTS LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT HALF THE TIME!" Erika shouted. Amy crossed her arms over her chest.

"So that's why you're mad at him." Amy said. Erika calmed down and sighed.

"Yes that matters to me." Erika said and fell to the couch. "I don't know how he couldn't catch the drift."

"Maybe because you argue with him too?" Amy said taking a seat across from her. "Sorry, sis. Forgot that your name really matters to you."

"Eh, it's alright." Erika said. "You probably couldn't tell because we call each other names all the time."

Amy laughed. "Ain't that the truth." Amy said. "Well, if he calls you Hot head you're fine with it." Amy said. "Why does it matter if he calls you the brown haired one?"

"Because he isn't even trying to even refer to me." Erika said. "He calls me by my first name, he calls me by my last name, he calls me Hot head, and then I'm 'that one'."

"So you actually care that much?" Amy asked.

"Am I really just 'that one' to him?" Erika asked not implying it on romantic terms.

"Nothing like that at all, sis. Nothing like that at all." Amy said smiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Why the hell is she mad at me! I mean we call each other names all the time!" Ed yelled.

"Brother." Al said. "Why does this bother you so much?" Ed turned a familiar crimson shade that Al knew all to well.

"Because we can't do anything meaningful." Ed said. Al looked at his brother and started turning into a big grin if he could. Ed started to turn red again. "I mean at missions! Missions, you know! Work! Work, Work!" Ed said flustered.

"I know what you meant brother." Al said.

"Then why'd you give me that look?" Ed asked.

"To confirm my suspicions." Al said.

"What are you-"

"Well, anyways." Al interrupted. "Lets look it over. You called her Erika, then you called her Evans, the at some point I'm pretty sure you called her a Hot head." Al said. Ed sweat dropped. "Then you called her…"

"Brown haired one." Ed finished. Al looked at him.

"Oh, I see!" Al said. "She's mad at you because of that!"

"Well, no duh Al!" Ed yelled.

"No, not like that in general. How it sounded like." Al said. Ed looked at him blankly. "Really brother? It sounds like I'm a better candidate to be her boyfriend."

Ed turned red. "I AM NOT HER BOYFRIEND AL! GET IT RIGHT!" Ed shouted still red as ever.

"Well, I think Amy's the one for me. Besides, I think Erika would-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH AL!" Ed shouted cutting him off. Al chuckled.

"Alright, alright." Al said. "well, anyways. To me I think it sounds like you're just calling her 'that one over there'."

"That one?" Ed asked. "I didn't say that one."

"It seems like you were saying it though." Al said. "I think you said this: And the brown haired one doesn't even act like a girl' right?"

"…Well, yeah. Is it because I said she doesn't act like a girl?" Ed asked. Al face palmed mentally.

"No!" Al said. "What do you think of Erika, brother?"

Ed turned red. "I don't like her Al!" Ed said.

"No, I mean in general." Al said. Ed raised an eyebrow. "The rest is for you to figure out brother."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"So where we headed?" Ed asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Erika asked still mad. Ed glared at her and she sighed. "Glarings not going to work Fullmetal."

"Fullmetal?" Ed asked. Amy sweat dropped.

"We're going to Dublith." Amy said.

"Thank you Amy." Ed said with a slight smile and then glared at her sister. She simply returned it with another glare.

"Wait. D-Du-Dublith!" Al cried.

"Yes Dublith." Amy said. "Why? What's wrong Alphonse?"

"O-Our teacher lives in Dublith." Ed said obviously scared.

"Your teacher?" Erika asked. "Why? Is that bad?"

"For training she sent us on an inhabited island for an entire month!" Al said shivering.

"She's ruthless I say! Ruthless!" Ed cried out in fear.

"Brother I'm scared!" Al said.

"Don't worry Al! I am too!" Ed said and hugged his brother. Erika rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Really?" Erika asked. "Fullmetal are you that scared of her?"

"Hell yeah!" Ed yelled. Erika covered her mouth to muffle the small laugh. Ed looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Erika quickly stopped smiling and turned back to her stone face.

"W-Well. We're here." Erika said and got her duffle bag.

"Wait!" Ed called and ran after her.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Damn it Fullmetal! Stop following me!" Erika called back.

"Evans wait!" Ed called back.

"EDWARD!" someone shouted and then in a blur someone flipped him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARRASSING A YOUNG LADY!"

"Fullmetal?" Erika asked and jogged over. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." a woman said. "Was he bothering you? Don't worry, I took care of it."

"U-Um…Thanks...but you didn't really-"

"WHAT THE HELL TEACHER!" Ed shouted.

"DO NOT YELL AT-" She yelled but puked blood.

"AHH!" Erika screamed and ran towards the lady. "Crap! Are you okay?" Erika asked panicked.

"Yes, I'm fine." she said and wiped her mouth with handkerchief. "I'm Izumi Curtis. Edward's teacher. Was he bothering you? I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Y-You're Fullmetal's t-teacher?" Erika asked obviously shocked. She bowed. "I am so sorry to have caused you the trouble of helping me!"

"No problem." Izumi said. "There's no need to bow to a simple housewife like me."

"No! I should be apologizing." Erika said still bowing.

"Such a proper girl apologizing to me like this." Izumi said with a smile. "STAND UP!"

Erika snapped up. "Sorry ma'am!" Erika squeaked.

"Evans, you don't have to do that." Ed said standing up.

"Please. Just call me Izumi." Izumi said. "Now, what's your name?"

"I'm Erika Evans." Erika said. "I _was _Ed's partner but then again, he doesn't care."

"What the hell!" Ed yelled.

"You mean you're a state alchemist too?" Izumi asked. Erika nodded. "EDWARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER FALL TO THE HANDS OF THE MILITARY LAP DOGS!"

"Teacher-"

"No, Ms. Izumi." Erika said coming to Ed's defense surprisingly. "I became a dog of the military by my own will. It has nothing to do with Elric." Ed's eyes widened at the use of his last name.

"Oh, I see." Izumi said. "Well, please. Come inside, Al and a nice young girl named Amy is waiting for you."

"Oh, she's my sister." Erika said.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: The end to another chapter. Now, just for a head's up, I want your input readers. What do you want to happen with characters or situations? Should I add the homunculus? Should I make a sequel to this?(I'm not ending it here guys, i just wanna know if you want another story as a sequel because this is getting pretty long) Should I make a fluff on AlAmy? Erika/Ed? Please put whatever you want to happen on this story in your reviews! I may or not choose every single one, but I may choose a few. Well, until next chap!**


	29. Inventing Shadows

THAT DAY…

"So, Evans?" Ed asked. Erika kept mixing her batter and sighed.

"What?" Erika said.

"You saved me back there. Does that mean you forgive me?" Ed asked.

"No."

"What the hell did I do to make you so pissed!" Ed shouted. Erika turned on heel and put her face an inch away from his.

"You still don't get it do you?" Erika asked. Ed shook his head as a slight tinge of pink went across his cheeks. "I won't forgive you. Not until your realize what you did." Erika said and turned away from him and put the bowl in the sink as the batter went in the oven. She went to her duffle bag and pulled out a green notebook and walked out.

"Where you going?" Ed called.

"Why do you care?" Erika said as she shut the front door. Ed winced slightly at the thud that came with the door closing.

"Al and Amy told me everything." Izumi said leaning in the door frame.

"How long were you standing there?" Ed asked.

"From the 'I won't forgive you' part." Izumi replied. "IDIOT!" Izumi shouted and threw a pan at Ed's face as he fell backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ed shouted.

"FOOL!" Izumi shouted again and threatened to hit him.

"AHHH!" Ed screamed and took cover behind the table. Izumi sighed as she drew back.

"Have you found out why she's mad yet?" Izumi asked.

"Crazy woman…" Ed muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Izumi shouted.

"Nothing!" Ed said quickly. "And no I haven't found out why she's so mad."

"Really?" Izumi asked. Ed nodded. "You're her partner right?"

"…Y…Yeah." Ed said blushing slightly.

"Then that's all you need to say." Izumi said. Ed looked at her confused.

"What?" Ed asked.

"You are her partner correct? How about you tell her that." Izumi said smiling. Ed nodded.

"Okay." Ed said. "Thanks teacher."

"No problem." Izumi said. "Well? Go!"

"Right!" Ed said as he ran out the door.

"Think he finally gets it now?" Amy asked.

"Probably not…" Izumi said. "But he'll get it eventually with Erika's help."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Well mom? I truly think that Fullmetal's an idiot." Erika said as she saw a picture of her mother smiling taped on the side of an entry.

Erika smiled at the picture as she turned the page to a very familiar writing. Erika smiled and then read the writing over. Erika opened her mouth and begun to sing what was written. Her voice was a sweet and sincere.

(Inventing Shadows by Dia Frampton. I do not own the song! She does!)

"_It's not surprising it could end like this.  
><em>_Your eyes are open even when you kiss,  
><em>_You're so distant.  
><em>_So cold, so resistant."_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ed ran all the way to places that Erika might go. He went through a library, a dojo, and a park. Ed stopped to catch his breath. He remembered the time two years ago. She said that when she was upset she liked to go to the river. Ed ran to the river around the parts. He found her sitting by a tree and he smiled. He walked towards it but stopped when he heard a soft and sweet voice. Ed raised an eyebrow and went behind a bush near Erika. There she had the green, beat up notebook on her lap and she was singing.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"_You see the world in only grey and black.  
><em>_Now how could anybody live like that?  
><em>_Without screaming.  
><em>_Without dying for dreaming._

_And you stare out the window at the passing cars.  
><em>_And you look at the sky, thank your unlucky stars.  
><em>_No, you're never quite happy  
><em>_Right where you are  
><em>_So you keep on, Inventing Shadows_

_Where there are none,  
><em>_No there are none  
><em>_Yeah, you keep on Inventing Shadows_

_Where there are none.  
><em>_You don't even see the sun,  
><em>_Can't you see the sun?_

_You can't be shocked that  
><em>_I might want to leave.  
><em>_The way you're living's  
><em>_Like you're half asleep._

_You just drain me  
><em>_If I go who could blame me?"_

Erika stopped there and looked down at her hands. She sighed and rested her head on the rough bark of the tree she was leaning against. Ed looked down and then stood up and walked towards Erika.

"That was great." Edward said with a sincere smile.

"What-" Erika said startled and then fell backwards down the hill.

"Evans!" Ed exclaimed as he grabbed her hand trying to stop her from falling.

"Ahh!" They both screamed and rolled down the hill.

They toppled over onto the bank of the river with a thud. Erika groaned as her head rebounded off the ground as she felt a lot of pressure on her body. Erika opened her sapphire eyes and was met with golden orbs that she knew all to well. Her cheeks were overcome by a deep rosy shade as she looked at Ed who had fallen on top of her. A warm breath caressed her face as she saw the same rosy tint on his face as on hers. She looked down to find that their lips were only a centimeter apart.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And a cliffhanger! Please don't hate me for stopping it there. Well, I couldn't resist making that last situation with the song and all. Oh yeah, to clear up any confusion the notebook that Winry had given her was black. This one is green and a completely different orgin that you'll find out in later chapters. Well, Until next chap! <strong>=:D


	30. A what?

Both of them froze in place not wanting to make a wrong move resulting in the unnamed consequence. Ed's eyes never faltered from the pink lips that belonged to his partner. Her square teeth drove into her bottom lip gnawing it awkwardly not knowing what to do. Erika looked off to the side looking anywhere but Edward's direction not wanting the heat to rise up to her cheeks anymore than it already had. Ed gulped before blushing even more when he realized that she wasn't even attempting to move out of the way.

"Um….." Erika said looking off to the side. Ed looked up to see her cheeks flushed with pink. "D-Do you mind…g-getting off of me?" Erika asked flushing her face even more pink.

"N-No problem." Ed said getting off of her and sitting Indian style looking away from the brunette.

Erika stood up and turned away picking up her green notebook. Both teens remained quiet from the incident that had just occurred. Ed kept glancing in her direction noticing how his partner was and vice versa. Erika cleared her throat and held the notebook up to her chest protectively.

"W-What are you doing here Fullmetal?" Erika asked trying to drain the pink from her cheeks.

"Right." Edward said standing up. "I'm here about what happened."

"I-I really don't' want to talk about that at the moment." Erika said blushing still. Ed shook his hands.

"No not _that._" He said. "I came to apologize."

Erika finally drained the pink from her cheeks at the moment and her eyes narrowed. _He sure knows how to ruin the moment. _Erika thought. _Whoa! Snap out of it Erika! _"What about it?" Erika asked.

"I didn't mean it that way." Ed said. Erika looked up at his words as her eyes softened. "I-I…I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings of what I said, but you took it the wrong way."

Erika's eye twitched as she narrowed her eyes again. "Oh, so now it's my fault?" Erika asked. Ed looked at her.

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" Ed said. His face was flushed with the pink tint again as he tried to put the words together. "It's just that…look. the thing is I didn't mean that you were just 'that one'."

"Really?" Erika asked as her eyes softened slightly.

"Yeah." Edward said. "You're not just that one. You're…" Edward said as the blush grew wider.

"I'm…" Erika said with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Erika," Ed started. Her eyes widened at the use of her first name. "You're my partner. Not just that girl. You are my," Ed said and smirked. "My hot headed partner."

Erika smiled at the last part. "And you're a shorty to me." Erika said with a smirk already knowing the blow up at the comment.

"SURE! ONLY YOU COULD FORGIVE SOMEONE THEN INSULT THEM!" Ed shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Erika said smiling. "By the way, I accept your apology."

Ed stopped his rant and grew the tint of pink on his cheeks. "Sure. No problem."

"Oh! Are you saying that is wasn't that big of a deal to apologize to me!" Erika shouted.

"Dang it woman! How many times do I need to say it! I didn't mean it that way!" Ed shouted. Erika laughed.

"I know. I'm just messing with you." Erika said with a smirk.

"DAMN IT EVANS! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Ed shouted.

"Fine, fine." Erika said. "I won't."

"Oh, what do we have here?" a voice said. Erika and Ed's head snapped to the owner of the voice to be met with a new face.

"How adorable. The Fullmetal pipsqueak got a girlfriend." a gruff voice said as he jumped down. Erika went red.

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND DAMN IT!" Erika shouted red.

The black haired whatever jumped back a little. "Alright, alright! I won't make the mistake again." it said. Erika looked off to the side at Edward who had transmuted his automail into a blade. Erika blinked.

"What's wrong Elric?" Erika asked. It chuckled.

"Oh, how unkind Fullmetal pipsqueak. You didn't mention me to your new friend?" It asked sarcastically.

"Nice to see you again Envy." Edward said standing his ground.

"Okay, Elric. Start explaining. What the hell is a human palm tree doing here and why the hell did you call him or her, I'm not quite sure, Envy?" Erika asked.

"Palm tree?" Envy asked with its eyebrows raised.

Ed couldn't help the growing laugh at her comment. Erika blinked. "What?"

Ed looked at her and started laughing more. The human palm tree growled at his laughter. "My names' Envy." It growled.

"Okay," Erika drawled out. "Are you a boy or girl? Are you unisex I mean, what the hell?" Erika asked truly confused for the first time in a long time. Ed started roaring into more laughter at her conversation with Envy. Envy growled.

"I'm a guy damn it!" Envy shouted.

"Okay, okay! No need to yell! I was just asking!" Erika said in her defense.

"I should just kill you right now because you're pissing me off!" Envy growled.

"I won't be taken out that easily!" Erika said and clapped her hands. Nothing came. Erika clapped her hands again to be met with nothing. "What the hell…"

"Well, what do we have here! I thought that the _Sapphire Spark _alchemist would have some alchemy that started with sapphire sparks!" Envy taunted mockingly.

"Oh crap, my armband…" Erika said as she remembered Amy taking it away. She assumed a martial arts stand. "How do you know that I'm a State Alchemist?" Erika asked.

"Really?" Envy asked. "I heard all about your guy's 'partnership' by your conversation. I also happened to hear that a new State Alchemist happened to be a girl surprisingly."

"Why are you here anyways Envy?" Ed asked semi annoyed.

"Oh, well I'm here to retrieve my sacrifice of course." Envy said.

"Sacrifice?" Erika asked.

"Really? You're in a partnership with the pipsqueak and you don't even know? How horrible of a partner could you get?" Envy asked.

Erika hid her eyes behind her bangs. Ed clapped his hands as the soil turned up. "THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME!" Ed shouted.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Envy asked jumping out of the way.

"THAT'S THE FIFTTH TIME YOU'VE CALLED ME A PIPSQUEAK!" Ed shouted. "THREE TIMES AT THE LABORATORY AND NOW TWO TIMES TODAY!"

"Whoa! Calm down pipsqueak. I'm only here to get the girl! Not to fight you!" Envy said.

"NOW IT'S SIX TIMES!" Ed shouted again.

"DAMN IT ELRIC!" Erika shouted and hit him on the head with her death karate chop. He fell to the ground. "Now, what did you say before? You're here for me?" Erika asked.

Envy smirked. "Well, of course. You might prove to become useful to us." Envy said. "And judging by the fail earlier, I'm assuming you can't use alchemy."

Erika felt a drop of sweat trickle down her temple at his comment. Erika tightened her stance as he took a step closer. "By your reaction I'm guessing I'm right girly." Envy said. Erika grew an anger mark.

Ed woke up and heard one word: girly. Ed sweat dropped as he sprung up to see Erika fuming. "GIRLY? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING GIRLY?" Erika shouted.

"Now she has outbursts too?" Envy asked sweat dropping. "It's almost like a crazy show!"

"CRAZY? I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY!" Erika shouted only for Ed to loop hips arms around her waist. "LET ME GO ELRIC! I'LL FREAKING SHOW HIM CRAZY! WHO THE HELL IS HE TO CALL ME GIRLY!" Erika shouted again.

"Evans! You can't use alchemy! How the hell do you expect to beat him?" Ed asked.

"A FIST IN HIS FACE!" Erika shouted.

"A fist in _my _face?" Envy asked. He laughed mockingly. "I'm pretty sure it'll be the other way around."

A trail of fire came out and hit Envy. "OW! Crap!" Envy said as he held his singed arm as it regenerated.

Erika stopped her rant as she looked at Envy's wound gone. "What the hell?" Erika asked under her breath.

"Erika!" Amy called as Al came running down with her.

"Are you two okay?" Al called. Envy jumped back a bit.

"I'm outnumbered." Envy said as he disappeared.

"Erika! I forgot to give this back to you!" Amy called handing her the armband. Erika grew an anger mark as she snatched it from her and slid it up her left arm.

"This would've been much useful to have when the human palm tree attacked!" Erika said.

"Sorry sister. What was that thing anyways?" Amy asked.

"A homunculus." Ed muttered. Erika and Amy looked at him.

"A what?"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Hello! Sorry for teasing you about the first situation. Oh and sorry if this chapter kinda sucked. It's midnight. Well, until next chap! <strong>=:D


	31. The book of Songs

"A what?" Erika asked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ELRIC!"

"Calm down!" Ed shouted.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNLESS YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OVER THE PAST TWO YEARS AFTER YOU LEFT ASHWELL!" Erika shouted.

"Evans!" Ed shouted back.

"Edward, I'd suggest you listen." Amy said.

"Amy!" Al complained.

"REMEMBER THE LAST TWO TIMES YOU TICKED ERIKA OFF!" Amy shouted which was very out of character for her. Fortunately, it was out of warning and not rage.

Ed was sent into a silence as her words processed in his brain. The first time he had ticked Erika off was when they had first started as partners six months ago. She kept shouting at him on how she should be entitled to information about what he researches. The second time he had ticked her off was very recently and he had just _recently _fixed it. Does he really want to go through that again?

Ed sighed and ran his hand through his bangs. "Fine I'll tell you." Ed sighed in defeat. "But we're discussing it here and it _stays _here. I don't want teacher to freak out…again."

Erika let out a sigh of relief as she leaned against the tree she sat at before. "Thank you." Erika said. "Now talk."

"Well, a homunculus is-"

"A homunculus is an artificially created being. We know okay!" Amy and Erika recited together cutting Ed off. Ed raised an eyebrow and Erika rolled her eyes.

"We're not stupid." Erika simply supplied as she gave him the 'continue' look.

"Well, that homunculus you saw? He's not the only one." Edward said. "There are six of them. Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Greed, and Pride."

"Six?" Erika asked and groaned. "Great. It wasn't enough to just have one more enemy. You had to go and make SIX!" Erika shouted.

"To be technical five. Lust died." Ed said.

"And what's even worse is that they're immortal." Al said.

"Immortal?" Erika and Amy asked in unison. Al and Ed nodded.

"You have to be kidding me. There is no such thing as immortality." Erika said. Edward shook his head.

"No, there is such a thing." Ed said. "They have a philosopher stone as a base and that gives them amazing powers."

"Powers?" Erika asked.

"The ultimate spear, the ultimate shield, the ultimate swordsman," Ed listed.

"So there's a lot of ultimates huh?" Erika said.

"The ability to eat anything, shape shifting, and the ability to manipulate shadows." Al finished.

"They keep on calling me and Al a sacrifice. I have no clue what that is but I'm assuming it's going to be bad." Edward said.

"Well, no duh Elric!" Erika said and then pushed a lock of chestnut hair out of her face. "He said you were a sacrifice, and that he also needed me. I don't know why the hell he needs me or why the hell you're a sacrifice but," Erika said and then smiled. "What are partners for?"

Amy's face slowly started to brighten as she glomped her sister and Ed. "You two made up!" Amy said.

"Amy!" Erika complained as she tried to break free from her hold but smield nonetheless.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Erika smiled as she took a bite of her brownies. "They taste delicious!" Erika said with waterfall tears. "But everyone ate them before I could…"

"Hey Evans." Ed said.

Erika whipped her head to behind her where a certain blond alchemist stood. "Hey." Erika said as she turned back to the table and took a drink of her water.

"I didn't know you sang."

Erika spit out her water in a spit take. She coughed and then turned to her smirking partner blushing madly. "W-When did you find out?" Erika asked with her flustered expression.

"When you were sitting at the tree I heard you singing." Ed said simply as he put his hands behind his head nonchalantly.

Erika ran up to him and looked left and right. "How far did you hear me through?" Erika whispered.

"From 'you only see the world in grey and black'," Ed said smirking. "Nice song. What's it called?"

"Inventing Shadows." Erika said.

**A/N: Once again, I do not own the song! Dia Frampton does, I'm just using it in this story.**

"Inventing Shadows huh?" Edward said. "Who taught you it?"

Erika blushed and looked to the side. "I-I…" Erika said. "I wrote it." Erika muttered.

Ed's eyebrows shot into his forehead. "You wrote it!" Ed asked.

"Sh!" Erika said as she looked left and right.

"When?" Ed asked.

"Ugh!" Erika said as she grabbed Edward by the collar and pulled him into as closet. Ed blushed as Erika turned on the light. "No one can hear us here." Erika said.

Ed started blushing. "U-Uh…" Ed said flustered.

"What is it?" Erika asked.

"Um…" Ed said and looked away from the brunette with beautiful sapphire blue eyes. "I-I don't know what to say Evans…" Ed said as he looked away blushing.

"I don't want anyone to know I sing alright? Now, what do you wanna ask? We can talk about it now that we're somewhere else." Erika said. Ed turned his gaze to the small girl with an innocent look in her eyes.

Ed blinked his eyes at her. Ed sighed with relief. "That's why she brought me here…" Ed said under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Uh, when did you start writing songs?" Ed asked.

"When I was about eight." Erika said and leaned against the wall. "My dad used to write songs for my mom, Ames, and I all the time. It was bound to happen when I started to show an interest in song writing and singing."

"So that old green notebook?" Ed asked.

"It's my dad's." Erika said. "My dad kept all of his songs locked up in this notebook here. Eventually, I picked the lock and started looking at the songs written in it. My dad caught me and then gave in entrusting the key with me." Erika said.

"So your dad was a song writing detective?" Ed asked and Erika punched him in the arm. Ed chuckled.

Erika smiled. "When he died, he wrote in his will that his book of songs was to go to me." Erika said. "When I had opened it I found that he added more pages so I could write more songs. The song 'Inventing Shadows' was made before he died. He said it was favorite song."

"That's…uh…" Ed said.

"What?" Erika asked.

"That's really nice Evans. I didn't know that you out of all people would be a song writer." Ed said and smiled. "I'd really like to hear the rest of it some time."

Erika blushed at the sight of his smile. "Maybe you will get to hear it some time." Erika said with a bright smile.

They walked out and closed the door behind themselves. Erika and Ed looked up to their horror that Sig, Izumi's husband, was standing right there with eyes widened. Sig stood there shocked and then shook his head. He walked passed the two teens and into the other room.

"No hickeys you two." Sig called over his shoulder. Erika and Ed looked at each other and started blushing.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And to clear up any confusion about why there's only six homunculi, it's becasue Sloth didn't appear yet...well in this fanfic not yet. Well, unitl next chap! <strong>=:D


	32. Losing the key

Erika walked out of her room hoping to get something for breakfast. She didn't bother putting her hair up yet since she figured no one would be up. She walked out of her room with the blanket still wrapped around herself. She got her usual hot cocoa and then stepped into the living room to find Edward.

Erika yawned. "Oh, hey Elric. I didn't think you'd be up." Erika said.

Ed flinched at her voice and slowly turned around. "E-Evans…" Ed said. Erika raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you look so guilty?" Erika asked and then looked down. She started to turn red and death glared at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOOK!" Erika shouted as she snatched the beat up notebook from his hands.

"Um…reading?" Ed replied laughing nervously. Erika growled and then hit him over the head with the book.

"How the hell did you manage to open it?" Erika asked annoyed.

"I picked the lock." Ed said with his usual grin. Erika chuckled slightly as she ruffled her hair.

"Figures." Erika said as she fell onto the couch.

Ed glanced at her again noticing something different. Her hair was let down. Not once had he seen her hair down. He thought it looked nice. "How many songs are in that book? Fifty?" Ed asked trying to lift the silence.

"Hm?" Erika asked opening one eye. "Oh, yeah. That's about right. Around fifty definitely." Erika said.

Ed looked at her expectantly. "Um…" Ed started awkwardly.

"What?" Erika asked obviously tired.

"Do you mind singing?" Ed asked. "The rest of the song I mean."

Erika thought it over. "Nope." Erika said and took a sip of the cocoa. "Not now at least."

"Oh, alright." Ed said. The awkward silence fell on them again. "Oh, yeah. Why did Mustang ask us to be here again?"

Erika yawned as she thought it over. "There were some disturbances. Mustang didn't tell me what, but I think it's something serious." Erika said. "And Envy just proved my suspicions."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"I think that they're some murders going on." Erika said as her grip on her mug got tighter. Ed looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Nothing." Erika said and got up. "I'll get ready. We should ask the police station about it today." Erika said and rushed off. Ed blinked.

"Wonder what's her problem?" Ed asked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Um…excuse me." Erika said. She got her state watch from her pocket and showed the station. "State Alchemist Sapphire Spark. Could I know what recently happened here?" Erika asked.

"Why certainly." the receptionist said and called someone over.

"What is it?" a male officer asked.

"We're here to see what's been going on at Dublith." Ed said.

"I don't think two kids should be hearing about this." The officer said.

"We're State Alchemists Sapphire Spark and Fullmetal. We can hear about it all we want." Erika said holding up her watch. The officer shook his head.

"What has this world come to recruiting mere children as human weapons?" the officer said. "Well, fine. There's been a killing spree here in Dublith. The murderer appears to-"

"Chief!" a lower rank called. "It happened again in the main street!"

"Damn it…I swear it happens more often each week…" the Chief of Police said. "You can come if you'd like. Stop by at the alley by Main street. Goodbye for now."

"An alleyway?" Erika asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well, yeah. What did you suspect? A murder in an open park where everyone can see?" Ed asked.

Erika glared at him. "Well, of course not!" Erika said. "Are you still wondering who were killed?"

"Definitely." Ed replied looking through the window.

"Do you think it's too convenient that he called out just as someone was found murdered?" Erika asked growling.

Ed smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Not every Chief of Police is an enemy, Evans." Ed said. Erika looked back at his smiling face and then smiled as well.

"Alright." Erika said. "But if he turns out to be the killer I'm going to hit you over the head."

Ed chuckled. "Of course you will."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Was is it Sister?" Amy asked as Erika was digging through her duffle bag madly.

"Ames! Did you not hear me? I said that I can't find the key! Where the hell is the key!" Erika shouted.

"What's wrong Evans?" Ed asked as he passed the living room.

"She can't find the key to her notebook." Amy said. Erika said.

"I swear it was in my bag Ames! It's dad's key!" Erika said.

"It's alright. We'll find it just calm down Evans. It's just a key. Besides, you can always go and get another one from a locksmith." Edward said putting his hands behind his head.

"But I have to find it!" Erika persisted.

"We'll find it." Ed said.

"If I don't find it then I'll…I'll…" Erika said and then bowed her head and started to cry. Ed sweat dropped.

"No! Don't cry! Uh…" Ed said looking around. "We'll find it but please don't' cry!"

Erika looked up at him and then started getting teary eyed. She put her hands up to her face trying not to cry but ended up crying louder. Amy walked over and put a hand on her back. "It's alright. Don't worry, sis. We'll find it." Amy comforted.

"I have to find it Elric!" Erika cried again.

"Just hold on!" Edward said and ran into rooms checking them all. "Now, where are the places that she might have dropped it…" Ed said to himself. He looked in the kitchen to find a heart and star shaped key on the counter. "This must be it…" Ed said and grabbed the key.

"Dad trusted me with the key…how can I lose it?" Erika said still crying.

"It's alright Sister. Everyone loses things." Amy said.

Ed walked in soon after and found Erika sitting on the couch crying still. He walked over to her and then put something around her neck. Erika looked up at Ed who was blushing a slight tint of pink. Erika looked down to find the key to the book on a necklace.

"You found it." Erika said looking at her necklace.

"I made it into a necklace so you won't lose it again." Ed grumbled as he looked away. Erika blinked her eyes and then looked at the key then at Edward. She smiled and then stood up.

She jumped to Edward in a huge hug all the while saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Erika said hugging Ed tightly.

Ed blushed at the sudden embrace but wrapped his arms around her returning the hug. "W-Why are you still crying?" Ed asked.

Erika put her face an inch away from his and then smiled. "I'm crying tears of joy you idiot." Erika said and then smiled some more while hugging him again. "Thank you so much Edward!" Ed blushed at the use of his first name but smiled anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: A little filler on how much that key and notebook means to Erika. Hope Ed can find that out soon enough. Well, you haven't seen much of vunerable Erika and this is her. The bottled up feelings and how much she cares shows in little bits and parts of this fanfic and I hope you can tell which is the real Erika. Well, until next chap! <strong>=:D


	33. The perfect temperature

8:00 AT NIGHT….

"We're here." Erika said passing officers and across the yellow line.

"I'm sorry. But you two can't pass. Military personnel only." The Chief said to Al and Amy and handed them an umbrella to shield them from the rain.

"Don't worry. We'll catch up to you guys later." Al reassured Ed grabbing the umbrella from the officer.

"Okay." Ed said and followed Erika.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Erika walked across the yellow line and then into the crime scene. Erika coughed as she covered her nose. _Damn it…Blood…and a lot of it. _Erika thought. Erika coughed some more as she walked towards the crime scene. Her eyes widened as she saw the horror in front of her. She froze in place as she fell to her knees.

"E-El…EDWARD!" Erika screamed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"E-El…EDWARD!" Erika screamed.

Ed turned his head to the pulsating shriek. He ran at full speed. Not once has Erika screamed like that before. He weaved through police officers and towards Erika. He soon found her knelt on the ground coughing and with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Evans!" Ed called and ran to her. "What's wrong-" Ed stopped mid-sentence as he saw what made her scream.

Before him was a gruesome scene. Blood was splattered everywhere and you couldn't distinct how the victim remotely looked like. The head was exploded and on the walls of the alleyway. On top of that, it stunk with the smell of decay and blood. Just like a certain enemy she despised and feared all at the same time. Ed smiled mournfully and bent down to his partner. He took off his red coat and draped it over the quivering shoulders of the young Eyes of the Soul.

"You're soaking wet Evans." Ed said as he helped her up. Erika looked up at Edward and looked into his golden eyes.

"H-How about you?" Erika asked still shaking.

"I'm fine." Ed reassured. "Guessing by your reaction, this is your first murder scene eh?" Ed asked smiling trying to cheer her up. Erika looked at him then down at her feet.

"How can I be so weak?" Erika asked. "I've been through the Spirit Realm so many times, I've seen pain, I've-"

"You've never seen death though." Ed cut her off. Erika looked at him. "Death and pain are two different things. You've seen the Spirit Realm where spirits dwell but they've already seen death. You've seen the aftermath, you haven't seen the present."

"You're right Elric." Erika said. "A-And…" Erika said and hid her eyes. She ran to Edward and hugged him tightly. "I'm scared." Erika whispered.

Ed's eyes softened at her words and then he hugged her. "It's alright to be afraid." Edward whispered.

"Um…" an officer started. Erika and Ed's head turned to the small officer and blushed. They jumped apart and looked away from each other. "Well, anyways. We've got the information right here."

"T-Thank you." Erika said and took the slightly wet papers from his hands. "We'll just go for now to let you guys wrap it up." Erika said.

XOXO AT THE HOUSE XOXO

"So, did you find anything out yet?" Erika asked walking into the Elric's room.

"Um…yeah." Al said. Erika raised an eyebrow.

"Why so worried about it?" Erika asked.

"The only people that have been murdered are military alchemists." Ed explained.

"They say it's a man with an X shape scar on his forehead." Al said. "The person is an Ishvalan named Scar. We've had problems with him before."

Erika sighed. "Another enemy? That makes seven Elric!" Erika complained. "How much trouble do you need to get into?"

"It's not that simple Erika." Al said.

Ed stood up and walked towards the brunette. "I think it's best if you stay out of this Evans." Ed said.

"Are you kidding me!" Erika said. "I'm not going to sit this one out Elric!" Erika said.

"Yeah you are!" Ed argued.

"No I'm not!" Erika retorted.

"Evans!"

"Elric!"

"Stay out of this."

"No."

"Stay here."

"No."

"Would you just let me handle this!" Ed yelled.

"No and that's my final answer Elric!" Erika said and then sneezed. Ed smirked.

"It seems to me that you're sick Evans." Ed said. "I think it's best if you stay. I don't think someone with a cold will be much help in the fighting department."

Erika glared at him. "It was just a freaking sneeze!" Erika said.

"Nope, I think you're coming down with something." Ed said. "No wonder you were coughing out there."

"I was coughing because of the smell Elric." Erika said.

"Are you sure? Your cheeks are getting a little red. Maybe it's a fever." Ed said smirking.

"I'm not sick Elric." Erika said.

"I think you are."

Erika sighed and then put her hands on Ed's shoulders. She put her forehead on his and then stood there. Heat rose to Ed's cheeks at the close proximity of the girl's lips. "See? I don't have a fever and neither do you." Erika said.

"I-I think you do." Ed persisted.

"My mother was a volunteer nurse in her days. She taught me the tricks. I. Do. Not. Have. A. fever." Erika said.

"But I still think you should stay here, just in case." Ed said. Erika rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you really wanna test how I can tell that we're both not sick?" Erika asked.

"Whatever." Ed said.

Erika sighed and then walked up to Edward. She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her pink lips to Ed's forehead. Ed's face flushed pink as Alphonse smirked at his brother. Erika kept her lips planted on his forehead for about seven seconds and then she pulled away.

"98.7. The perfect temperature." Erika said.

"U-Uh…." Ed said with his face as red and flustered as it could get. Erika giggled at his current state.

"Brother! You ladies man you!" Al said.

"Shut up Al!" Ed scolded and then glanced at Erika's direction still not ready to look at her. "H-How could you tell?"

"My mom told me the trick to it a long time ago." Erika said and tossed him his red coat back. "You'll need it if you're still going after Scar with me."

"I'm not going to get you to stay here am I?" Ed asked putting on his coat.

"Just now catching on?" Erika asked as she put on her black jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Not exactly the kiss you guys wanted, but it still was a kiss. XD Well, I lost internet access for an amount of time so I couldn't post but I got it back so here's the chapters I worked on! <strong>=:D


	34. The Plan

OUTSIDE…

"It's freaking pouring!" Ed shouted.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Elric." Erika said as she put her hand out to feel how hard the rain was coming. She put her hand out and the freezing cold water splashed down on her hand hard. Erika sweat dropped.

"Is it raining hard?" Ed asked. Erika laughed nervously.

"Do you think you're automail will be fine?" Erika asked with a nervous smile.

"What's that supposed to mean Evans?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"Has your automail ever reacted badly to the pouring rain?" Erika asked.

"No." Ed said and sighed. "How'll your alchemy be?"

"Fire alchemy is rendered completely useless, Water alchemy will just freeze you, Earth alchemy will be soggy, the clouds are blocking any use of Light alchemy, using Electricity alchemy will fry everyone, and I have a personal problem that goes against using Darkness alchemy." Erika said.

"So, what alchemy _can _you use?" Ed asked.

"Air and my Eyes of the Soul." Erika said.

"The Eyes of the Soul is out of the question. Air is the only one left?" Ed asked. Erika nodded.

"Hey! When did you decide what I use or not?" Erika asked with her hands on her hips.

Ed blushed. "W-Well, don't you get an Equivalent Exchange whenever you use it?" Ed asked.

"So? I've been dealing with that ever since I was a kid." Erika said.

"You're not using it and that's that." Ed said and walked out into the freezing rain. "Ready?" Ed asked with an outstretched hand. Erika took it and then stepped out into the rain as well. It chilled her at the touch.

"Ready." Erika said.

XoXo… Erika's POV…XoXo

Me and Elric had walked out in the rain for about twenty minutes finding nothing. The rain had numbed me at the touch. It was freezing cold, it was freaking pouring, it's freaking dark, and around midnight. All I had on was jeans, boots, a purple v-neck tee, and a black jacket. I gotta admit, the boots did help keeping my legs warm but it still doesn't change the fact that it was basically raining water rocks. And I don't mean hail. Just cold, hard water crashing down onto your body. No umbrella, and Air alchemy can't exactly keep the rain off of us. I can try a water barrier, but I'm too lazy.

"Hey. Can't you make a water barrier to shield us from the rain?" Elric asked.

"I can."

"Then why not do it?" Elric asked.

"Because I don't wanna."

"It's either that or keep on getting pelted by freezing water lazy!" Elric yelled.

"Fine!" I groaned and then clapped my hands. An icy blue light shot out and went to above us. A thin, blue wall was created and was now hovering above us.

"Now we have something to shield us from the rain, but it still doesn't change the fact that we're soaking wet." Elric said wringing out his coat.

"You wanted the rain off of us, now it's off. Unless you get a miracle or something, we'll be wet for a while." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey, do you think-"

"No." I shot down. "You learned Wind techniques, it's your turn to do something."

"Fine." Elric growled and then clapped his hands. He put pointed his hands towards me and a brief wind came and dried me off completely. He clapped his hands again and placed them on his chest. The harsh wind came and dried him off as well.

"Wow. You actually got good at it. I'm impressed."

"Well, thanks to you I had _loads _of practice in Air alchemy." Ed retorted.

I chuckled. "It paid off didn't it?" I asked smiling. My smile slowly turned into a smirk at the new idea clicking in my head. "So, this Scar guy. He only came after alchemists right?"

"Yeah." Ed drawled out. "Why?"

My smirk turned up into a grin as I took in a breath of air. "Oh, Edward Elric! I feel completely safe with you here! With such a strong and gifted _State Alchemist _here by my side, I have nothing to fear! Thank you _Fullmetal Alchemist_! Thank you!" I announced to the heavens.

"Oh, I see." Ed said as he began to smirk. "So, you think I'm strong and gifted huh?"

My cheeks flushed at his words. I looked off to the side as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I was just trying to get Scar's attention Elric. Don't get any ideas." I said. "Think he's stupid enough to fall for this?"

"State Alchemist Edward Elric."

Ed's and my head snapped to the holder of the new voice. "Yep, he's stupid enough." I muttered only loud enough for Elric to hear. Ed snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Scar asked which only made me and Elric chuckle more. "No matter. You shall be before the hand of God when I'm finished with you. Young girl," Scar said and I looked up. "You should go before you get hurt."

"I'm not going." I said.

"This is between me and him only. You are in no circumstance bound to this." Scar said.

"Yes I am. I'm a state alchemist just like him." I said digging through my pockets for my watch. I kept digging but I found nothing. Just emptiness. "What the hell!"

"It's sweet of you to try and protect me by saying you're a state alchemist as well, but there's no point in you dying just for this. Leave it to the State to protect civilians." Elric said.

"Huh?" I asked. "Wait. What the hell are you talking about Elric!"

"Get out of here Violet." Edward said giving me an intense look.

My eyes widened once I heard him call me by my 'alias'. I clenched my fists in anger as I figured out what he was doing. I look down to his neck to find the chain of my watch dangling around his neck. He stole my watch! He was trying to protect me from Scar by telling him I wasn't a State Alchemist. My eyes flickered with worry as soon as the pieces were put together. When I had first saw the crime scene and hugged him, he took my State watch. As I was checking his temperature, he took my armband. When he complained about the rain it was just to get me to use alchemy to attract Scar to him knowing that I'll get the idea of announcing to the world that the Fullmetal Alchemist was right here and forget to mention that I was a State Alchemist as well. I acted according to his plan.

The barrier broke and the rain started to pelt against my skin seeming harder than before. I'm such an idiot! How the hell did I not notice all of this? I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white. I was soaked to the bone again as I looked at Elric. I have no way, by any means, to stop him. I can't use alchemy without the armband at arm length. He was far off. If I was smart, I'd walk away right now. But…

"I'm not going anywhere." I said softly as I assumed a martial arts stance. "I'm staying right here."

"You're a fool if you'll stay here." Scar said.

I smiled. "Then a fool I am."

"Erika!" Ed shouted. "Get away from here!"

"I'm staying right here Elric! I am not leaving you to fight him alone!" I shouted.

"I will get rid of anyone who stands in my way." Scar said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: ^_^ I am super happy at how this one turned out. Well, I'm happy, how about you? Tell me so in reviews! until next chap! <strong>=:D


	35. If i die, its no big deal, but if you,

XoXo… Still Erika's POV …XoXo

"Damn it Erika! Run away! Now!" Ed demanded.

"I'm not moving Edward!" I shouted, much to Ed's surprise. My stance tensed as I hid my eyes underneath my bangs. "I'm your hot headed partner right?" I asked softly as a slight heat rose to my cheeks. "Well, I'm doing what I do best." I said and smiled. "Being a hot head."

"It's not worth it Damn it!" Ed shouted again. "I'll be fine! Learn to trust me for once!"

"And leave you behind!" I shouted. "That's not trusting you Elric, it's abandoning you!" I shouted as a drop of water made its way down my cheek. I didn't know if I was crying or if it was just the rain.

"Your bravery is admirable." Scar said. "But it can also be an excuse for arrogance!" Scar shouted as a red alchemical current ran through his right hand and towards me.

I jumped out of the way just in time and landed on my feet. Ed clapped his hands and his automail turned into a blade. He began to slash ruthlessly at Scar only to get air. Scar formed a fist and then punched Ed in the face. My eyes widened as Ed was thrown into the wall. I had never seen him be hit before. He's always managed to dodge. Why was now any different? Before I knew it, Scar had charged at me with his alchemy growing in size in his hand. I didn't have enough time to react and I couldn't dodge. Next thing I knew, a pair of arms were wrapped around my waist tackling me out of the way. I fell onto the wet floor with a grunt. I cracked open my eyes to find Elric already running towards Scar again.

I sat on the floor speechless at the amazing fight scene before me. All that was happening was a series of punches and kicks being blocked, dodged and wounding them. Looking at them fight made me realize how useless I am right now. I can't inflict a hit on Scar, I can't use alchemy, and even worse, I'm just sitting here _watching _them fight. I was doing nothing. When did I become the innocent bystander? When did I become the person who just tagged along? When did I become the person who just watched it happen and didn't do anything? Oh hell no!

XoXo... Regular POV ...XoXo

All Edward saw was a flash of chestnut fly right past him and the next thing he knew, Scar had been sent flying into the wall. Ed blinked his eyes to find none other than Erika standing in front of him with a ticked off expression. "I told you to stay out of this!" Ed shouted.

"And when did I ever listen to you?" Erika asked simply as Scar stood up and wiped the blood from his cheek.

"You have just made an enemy of me young girl. Tell me. What is your name?" Scar asked.

"My name? I'm Erika Violet Evans and I'm not just going to stand back and watch you beat up my partner Damn it!" Erika said.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ed shouted. "Are you damaged in the brain or something? You've just told a huge murderer your freaking name!"

"You've got courage girl." Scar said. "I will grant you the permission to pray to God before I pass judgement."

"Judgement for what? Protecting someone I freaking care about!" Erika shouted. Ed's eyes widened as his cheeks passed on the crimson color that he was beginning to hate. "He's my partner and friend. I swear on my grave that I'll be damned before I let someone like you kill him in front of me."

"It seems to me that your bond is strong. You may be an alchemist, but you have a kind look in your eyes that shows in your actions. For now I'll leave. But I will be back young one." Scar said and ran off.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Ed shouted. Erika smiled at him. "You could have gotten yourself killed damn it! Do you have any idea how much trouble you've just caused!"

Erika turned on heel and looked at him straight in the eye. "Shut up Elric!" Erika shouted. "If I die it's no big deal, but if you..." Erika said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"If you die it's no big deal? Are you freaking kidding me!" Ed shouted at her. "Don't ever think that your life isn't as valuable as anyone else. Don't you ever think that for one moment that you're life isn't important Evans!"

Erika's eyes widened and softened at his words. Slowly, a crimson shade overcame Ed's face as he realized what he just said. He looked away trying to prevent his heart rate from going any faster than it already had. Erika blinked her eyes. "My life is important eh?" Erika asked. "That's new. No one's ever said that to me except Mom and Dad, but yet again, all parents say that to their children."

"It's not like rocket science. Every life has its purpose." Ed grumbled looking off to the side stubbornly.

"Apparently mine is to look after a few certain people." Erika said smiling.

"What was that?" Ed asked.

"Nothing Elric." Erika sighed as she put her hands behind her head. Slowly, the clouds departed and showed in the light. The everlasting storm was done. Erika smiled as she held out her hand in a fist. "Partners?"

Ed looked at her enclosed fist and then smiled. He bumped his fist against hers. "Partners."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Awwww...Even I had to smile while writing this. Erika and Ed: Partners Forever. ;D<strong>

Well, until next chap! =:D


	36. Flipping through the photos

THREE DAYS LATER…

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER?" Ed ranted on again for about the thirtieth time that day.

"You! Who else!" Erika yelled.

"Breeze Witch!"

"Short stuff!"

"Klutz!"

"Semi atomic Shrimp!"

"Lava head!"

Amy sweat dropped on the improvement of their insults. "What happened to 'Hot head' and 'Shrimp'?" Amy asked.

Al sighed as stared at the two partners bicker again, and again. And Again. "I think they're a little too hyper today…" Al said.

"WE ARE NOT HYPER AL!" Erika and Ed shouted in unison. Amy and Al sweat dropped.

"Eccentric maybe?" Amy asked hopefully. Al nodded.

"Eccentric definitely." Al agreed.

As usual, Ed and Erika were nose to nose bickering. All that gathered in the entire Curtis household was shouts and constant sounds of alchemy. Sig got used to it and whenever a passing customer asks what's the noise, he always replied the same thing: "That's normal." Like anything was _normal _for the life they lived in.

"Girly!" Ed shouted.

Amy's eyes widened as she sweat dropped. He used the mythical g-word around Erika. Al and Amy watched hopelessly as flames erupted from Erika as a growl made its way up her throat. Amy immediately ran to her sister looping her arms around her waist in efforts to hold her back form killing Edward.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING GIRLY ELRIC! MIND SAYING THAT TO MY FACE YOU MICRSCOPIC ANT!" Erika shouted thrashing in Amy's hold.

Ed's smirk vanished at the sight of her blow up. He grew an anger mark as Al ran over to constrict Ed of his movements. "WHO YOU CALLING AN ANT SO TINY, NOT EVEN GERMS SEE HIM?" Ed ranted.

"For the last time I did not say that!" Erika shouted.

"Whatever! You still called me short!" Ed shouted back.

Erika grew an anger mark. "Would you just shut up you little bean!"

"Air head!"

"Grasshopper!"

"Hot head!"

"Shrimp!"

Once again, they were nose to nose fighting. Al and Amy let go and decided to just let them ride it out because they figured it'd be best if they just get it all out before boarding the train.

ON THE TRAIN…

"Told you it was best to let them argue before the train!" Amy cheered as she watched Erika sleep soundly.

"What are you saying Ames?" Ed asked.

"Face it brother. You two would still be fighting at this moment unless you rode it out before we even got here." Al said.

"Hey!"

"Edward, if Erika wasn't sleeping, what would you two be doing?" Amy asked. Ed opened his mouth to retaliate but after thinking for a minute, he shut it as quickly as it had opened. "Exactly."

"Not my fault I have a hot head for a partner…" Ed grumbled.

"A hot head who was nice enough to bandage up your wounds from the fight with Scar." Al reminded him.

Ed's memory flashed to the fight with Scar.

FLASHBACK…

"_Judgment for what? Protecting someone I freaking care about!" Erika shouted. Ed's eyes widened as his cheeks passed on the crimson color he was beginning to hate. "He's my partner and friend. I swear on my grave that I'll be damned before I let someone like you kill him in front of me."_

_FLASHBACK END…_

Ed sat back in his seat as he gazed out the window watching all the scenery pass by in flying colors. She actually cared about him. She couldn't use alchemy, she couldn't inflict damage on Scar, she was rendered useless just as he had planned. But, even when she knew that there wasn't any possibility she could win, she put herself in harm's way to protect him. She knew fully well that she might have died if Scar had known she was a State Alchemist. But she just stood there in front of him, ready to die if necessary.

Ed looked around and found Amy asleep leaning on Alphonse. Al sat there reading a book completely absorbed in the words printed on the pages. A light snoring was heard and Ed shifted his gaze to the girl who sat across to him. There sat Erika asleep soundly with such a peaceful and angelic expression on her face. Ed smiled and pushed a stray strand of chestnut hair away from her face.

"Idiot." Edward said. "You could've gotten killed."

XoXo… Ed's POV …XoXo

Evans shifted in her sleep and rested her head on the window. Again, the lock of hair fell on her face. I sighed and ran my hand through my bangs. After all we went through, I'm surprised if she would ever stop attracting trouble. It all started with me saving her from an ambush of thugs. She gave me a place to stay and some food, and on top of that a job. I saved her from being captured, and I helped her put out the Chief of Police. We forgot each other, then were assigned as partners. A psycho maniac is our arch enemy and homunculi are after us. I sweat dropped. She sure knows how to get me tangled up in something I didn't sign up for.

XoXo… Regular POV …XoXo

"El…ric?" Erika mumbled.

"I'm here. What is it?" Ed asked.

Erika sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. She looked over at Edward and blinked to get the rest of the sleep away from her.

"How long have I been out?" Erika asked.

"For about an hour." Ed replied. Erika yawned. "Look. If you're still sleepy. Go back to sleep."

"Heck no! Not after seeing that!" Erika said pointing at her younger sister who was sleeping on Al's lap. Luckily, there was a sweater underneath her head so she wouldn't bang her head against the metal. "Are you oblivious to their love now Elric?"

"They've got crushes. I can say that." Ed said as he leaned back.

"And so the princess falls in love with the suit of armor which has a boy's soul attached to it. And they shall live happily, ever, after. The end!" Erika cheered and broke out into a grin.

"What are you talking about princess?" Ed asked.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Erika said. "Great. My little sister has a boyfriend before me. Next thing I know, she'll get married once he gets his body back."

"Wait. You've never had a boyfriend before?" Ed asked.

"I have, but he's a jerk." Erika hissed.

"If he's such a jerk, then why'd you go out with him?" Ed asked.

"He wasn't a jerk before. That is, until he cheated on me." Erika said as she rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"He cheated on you?" Ed asked. "With who?"

"A girl named Emalia. A nice suburban girl who lives on the far side of Ashwell." Erika replied lazily.

"So he cheated on you because…" Ed trailed off motioning for her to finish her story.

"I really don't know. I mean, I was a good girlfriend and all. I made him lunch, I gave him time to spend with his friends, I wasn't clingy, I didn't come crying every five minutes about something." Erika said. "He was just a jerk who stringed me on just to hook up with some other girl."

"How'd she look like?" Ed asked. Erika glanced over at him and gave him the 'really?' look. Ed shrugged. "I just wanna know."

Erika rolled her eyes and sighed. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked to the side. "She's your typical girl. Black eyes, dirty blond hair, and one of my old friends." Erika said. "I think I have a picture of her somewhere…" Erika said digging through her duffle bag.

She went past her clothes section and went to her three journals. The one Winry had given her, her song book, and her photo album. She picked up the leather bound book and skimmed through it. She soon came upon a picture in which a young girl with dirty blond hair and black eyes sat on the grass smiling towards the camera. She was wearing a white tank top and had a navy blue skirt. Erika plopped into the seat next to Edward and leaned next to him.

"Here she is. Emalia Richards." Erika said pointing to her picture.

"That's her?"

"That's her. The one Jay left me for." Erika said lazily and a glare. "I mean she's a cool girl. I just can't believe she forgave him for cheating on her."

"I don't get it. I mean you're _way _prettier than her so…" Ed stopped himself at the realization of his words.

He glanced in his partner's direction to find her smirking at his embarrassment and the new information she could make fun of him with. Ed's cheeks flushed as heat rose to his face engulfing him in total embarrassment. Butterflies filled his stomach for a reason he couldn't put his finger on as he began to speed up his heart rate. Erika's smirk grew in size as she saw the reaction from her partner.

"So…" Erika drawled out. "You think I'm pretty?"

"U-Uh…Um…" Ed mumbled stumbling over his words. "I-I…W-What I mean is…I-I didn't…"

"Sister?" Amy asked sitting up. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah. I'm here Ames. Need something?" Erika asked shifting her attention to her baby sister who just woke up.

"I think the train stopped." Amy said.

"We're already at Central?" Erika asked. "Guess we have to give the full report to Colonel Flame Head now. Great. Way to ruin a good mood." Erika said as she jumped off the train seat. She grabbed her duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Well? Are you coming?"

"Uh…" Ed said as she tossed him his suit case. He caught it and then nodded. "Coming."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Fluffiness for all y'all. Well, please don't forget to review! Well, until next chap! <strong>=:D


	37. Lieutenants Brosh and Ross reporting in!

IN CENTRAL…

"What the hell happened to you!" Mustang yelled at the sight of white bandages surrounding Ed's head, arms, and face.

"We had a…little encounter with Scar." Ed said taking a seat in front of Roy's desk.

"W-Well, I wonder how Sparky dealt with that problem…" Mustang said pinching the bridge of his nose. Just then, Erika walked in with a piece of cloth strung over her nose and a bandage on her arm. "What the hell happened to you!"

"I was too exposed to blood." Erika replied. "My sense of smell can be a real pain in the butt."

"What are you? A freaking blood hound!" Ed yelled. Erika shot him a glare.

"No, I am not moron." Erika said. "Eyes of the Soul remember?"

"I still don't know why the hell you'd have a sensitive nose due to the Eyes of the Soul…" Roy said shaking his head.

"I can pass through the Spirit Realm, it basically is filled with the smell of death, decay, blood, etc." Erika said. "Because of that, Eyes of the Soul have grown a sensitive nose to detect it before others. So we know when a spirit is passing on and so on and so forth."

"Oh…" Ed and Roy said in unison.

"Well, what do you want from us now Mustang?" Erika asked and then broke out into a fit of coughing. She started to wobble and almost fell to the side.

"Evans!" Ed said running over and draping her arm around his shoulders for leverage.

"I'm *cough* fine…*cough* *cough.*" Erika said coughing some more.

"You're not okay Sparky." Mustang said and sighed. "Well, I can't have you on missions in that condition. How long does this usually last?"

"Like *cough* hell I *cough* know!" Erika said coughing some more.

"Can't you even talk without coughing?" Mustang asked.

"Well, maybe if *cough* someone didn't *cough* try to burn their *cough* paperwork!" Erika said.

"You can smell that?" Mustang said.

"The smell of smoke *cough* damn it!" Erika said and then had a final cough leading a small amount of blood to the floor.

"Now you're coughing blood?" Hawkeye asked. "We've got to get you to the hospital."

"No!" Erika protested and shoved away from Edward and Hawkeye.

"Don't be stupid Evans." Edward said.

"I'm *cough* not!" Erika protested coughing more. She fell on her knees and started coughing even more.

"I think you've got damage on your lungs Erika." Hawkeye said.

"Damage on her lungs?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. I have no idea how she got it but she does." Hawkeye said. "She has to get to the hospital. This is very critical."

"I'm fine Riza." Erika said and stood up. "Just had a coughing spell. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." Erika said and ripped the piece of cloth from her face. "In the meanwhile, what's our mission?"

"Are you sure about that?" Mustang asked.

"I'm _fine._" Erika said. "Now, what's our mission?"

"You're mission is to not get killed. Scar's been popping in and out killing state alchemists. We'll give you escorts to protect you. Meet lieutenants Maria Ross and Denny Brosh."

"Nice to meet you State Alchemists Sapphire Spark and Fullmetal ma'am and sir!" Brosh and Ross said in unison and saluted.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Ross and Mr. Brosh. I'm Erika Evans." Erika said bowing.

"Edward Elric. Nice to meet you." Ed said with a lazy wave. Erika elbowed him in the ribs. He mouthed 'what?'.

Ross and Brosh turned to each other. "Did you hear that? The State Alchemist Sapphire Spark just called us Mr. and Ms.!" Ross whispered.

"She even bowed! What type of game is she playing?" Brosh whispered.

"Hm?" Erika asked.

"Nothing ma'am!" The lieutenants said in unison. Erika blinked her eyes.

"Well, shall we go to your dorm?" Maria asked.

"Um…we don't share a dorm Ms. Ross." Erika said.

"My room's 77. Hers is 72." Ed said.

"FIVE ROOMS APART?" Brosh exclaimed.

"Yeah. Sorry bout that." Erika said with a sympathetic smile.

"No! Please don't apologize!" Ross said. "We'll just split up!"

"Of course! I'll take Sapphire Spark and you'll go with Fullmetal!" Brosh said.

"No. House full of girls. I'm a girl so I take Sapphire Spark. You're a boy. So you take Fullmetal." Ross said and shoved him in Edward's direction.

IN ERIKA'S ROOM…

"Hey Ms. Ross?" Erika called in through the kitchen.

"Yes?" Ross asked saluting.

"You can sit down if you like. It's not like you'll get electrocuted." Erika said and continued baking her cake.

"U-Uh…sure." Ross said and took a seat on the couch. It was soft and felt like home.

"AHH!" Erika screamed.

"Sapphire Spark!" Ross called and came running over with her gun at ready. "What's wrong Sapphire?"

"M-My cake!" Erika shouted and showed Ross her cake. "I-Its ruined!"

Ross sighed with relief as she looked over her cake. "What's wrong with it?"

"It got slightly burnt at the edges!" Erika cried out in horror.

"It's burnt?" Ross asked looking over the cake. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"See? Right there!" Erika said pointing at the edge which had the smallest burnt spot in the world. "I fail as a baker!"

Ross smiled as she stood up straight. "It's fine. So what if there's a little burnt spot? Everyone has that happen to them every now and then. Besides, some people actually prefer it that way."

"T-They do?" Erika asked. She took a big sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought I really ruined it there." Ross laughed.

"It's alright Sapphire Spark ma'am." Ross said.

Erika blinked her eyes. "Why do you call me that?" Erika asked with slight disgust.

"Hm? Isn't that your title?" Ross asked. "I mean I can call you something else if you'd prefer Ma'am."

"Stop that." Erika said.

"Stop what ma'am?" Ross asked.

"That." Erika said. "This is my home and as long as you are in it, I am not State Alchemist Sapphire Spark. And you are not Lieutenant Maria Ross."

"A-Are you firing me!" Ross cried out. "Please! Please don't do that! I'll do better I swear!"

"I'm not firing you." Erika said.

"You're not?" Ross asked confused.

"Look Ms. Ross. My name is Erika Violet Evans, not Sapphire Spark no matter who gave me that name. You can call me by my name. None of that military crap." Erika said. "That's an order!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ross said and saluted.

"Now let me start over. I'm Erika Evans." Erika said with an outstretched hand.

"Maria Ross." Ross said with a smile and shook her hand. "You can call me Maria."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Filler chap! Okay people. Here's the deal. I am expecting to accept ideas from you. Any ideas you want me to add in this story. I may not choose all of your ideas but I will choose a few. Such as: should i turn Al back to human? shall i make The Gate appear? Should someone get automail? Should Winry tell Ed her feelings? And so on and so forth. Submit your ideas in your reviews! Well, until next chap! <strong>=:D**  
><strong>


	38. Call from back Home

THE NEXT DAY…

"Are you gonna follow us everywhere?" asked a very annoyed Ed.

"I have to! It was my orders from a certain person!" Brosh said.

"From who exactly?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"From who else? Sapphire Spark herself!" Brosh said.

"Erika?" Al asked. "What did she say?"

"She said and I quote: keep an eye on the trouble making midget for me. He always seems to get in trouble." Brosh recited.

"WHO IS SHE CALLING A TROUBLE MAKING MIDGET!" Ed yelled.

"Um…pardon if I ask Fullmetal sir, but is she your girlfriend?" Brosh asked. Ed's face turned the mystical hue of a rose at his comment.

"WHAT! NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Ed shouted.

"Really?" Brosh asked. "I'm surprised. She's a really cute girl, how can you not have put the moves on her yet?"

"Th-The moves?" Ed asked taking on a whole new definition of red.

Al snickered. "Don't worry lieutenant. He's a little dense on this." Al said.

"Well, alright." Brosh said.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sister! You have a call waiting for you!" Amy called from her room.

"Kay!" Erika called back and took the phone from Maria's hands.

**A/N: the words that look like **_this _**is the person on the phone.**

"hello?" Erika said.

"_Hey Erika!" _

"Katherine? Katherine Richards! Is that really you?" Erika asked.

"_The one and only, Vie!" _

"Vie? Now I definitely know that that's you! How's it going Katherine?" Erika asked smiling.

"_For the one hundredth time! Call me Kat!" _

"Alright, alight. So how's it going Kat?" Erika said.

"_Thank you! Well, I heard that a certain someone's a State Alchemist."_

"You caught me." Erika said chuckling.

"_Yay! I can't believe you actually took the offer Vie!"_

"Are you happy or mad?" Erika asked.

"_Happy! What else?"_

Erika laughed. "Okay. Glad to know you're happy with my decision."

"_Do you join just to see that cute blond boy you kept on hanging out with?"_

Erika blushed. "W-What are you talking about Kat! I came for my own reasons and you know that!" Katherine laughed.

"_Are you sure? You were always hanging around him."_

"Shut up Kat!" Erika said.

"_Alright, alright. All I'm saying is that he was pretty hot."_

"Kat!" Erika complained.

"_Fine, fine. I'll let you gush over him instead."_

"I do not gush!" Erika growled. "Now why'd the hell you call?"

"_Yep. That's the Erika I know. Sharp tongued and all."_

"Kat." Erika said losing patience.

"_Impatient too."_

"Kat!" Erika yelled.

"_Okay. Well, I've done a little research if I may say so myself." _

"Research? What kind of research?" Erika asked.

"_So you're still trying to find a way to get rid of the Eyes of the Soul correct?" _

"Yeah." Erika replied.

"_The only way that's going to happen is with a Philosopher's Stone!" _

"We kinda figured." Erika said and ruffled her hair. "Got anything else?"

"_Wait. You already knew that?"_

"Yeah. That's what we're researching here." Erika said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Oh…well that's a bummer. I was hoping to be the hero of a new lead."_

Erika laughed. "Got anything else?"

"_Oh yeah! There's this witch somewhere in the mountains. They say she can heal anyone no matter how big the problem."_

Erika groaned. "Kat, they Eyes of the Soul isn't a wound." Erika complained. Then it clicked in her head. "Wait. You said that this witch can heal **any **wound?"

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"Like if someone was missing a limb or something she can heal you?" Erika asked.

"_Yeah. She can heal anything. Just say the word and she'll be able to do it." _

"Really!" Erika said smiling. "That's great! Thanks Kat! Thank you so much I think I've just found the answer to our problems!"

"_But there's a catch. It's one heal per customer. You get only one chance to do it. You don't get a second."_

"So, one time per customer got it." Erika said. "Thanks Kat! Call you later!"

"_Someone's in a giddy mood. Have fun with your boyfriend."_

"He's not my boyfriend Kat!" Erika yelled into the phone.

"_Whatever you say lovebird. See ya."_

"Bye." Erika said and hung up.

"Who was that Sister?" Amy asked peering in.

"It was Katherine." Erika said. "We've got to find Elric and Al right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: ^_^ Look what happened! Well, it's a little late for this update but I had to sort out some clothes to go to the goodwill store and stuff. Well, until next chap! <strong>=:D**  
><strong>


	39. For Good

Ed sat in his dorm relaxing. He didn't even know anything about the great news that'll be bursting in through his door. It was only when loud footsteps were heard when he started to get suspicious. He decided to ignore it and continued his nap.

"ELRIC! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Erika shouted and flipped him out of his couch.

"AHH!" Ed screamed while falling. "WHAT THE HELL EVANS!"

"Edward! Are you okay?" Amy asked helping him up.

"Just shut the hell up and listen to me! I just found out something EXTREMELY important!" Erika said.

"Well, what is it Erika?" Al asked kindly.

"Well, I just got off the phone with my friend Katherine." Erika said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ed asked.

"She's the one who told me this." Erika said. "Well, anyways. We were talking about how we can get rid of my Eyes of the Soul through the Philosopher's Stone."

"Wait! What the hell! That's why you were carrying that book on the Philosopher's Stone back then! And that's also why Mustang paired us up!" Ed exclaimed.

"Yeah; why hasn't that clicked in your head before?" Erika said annoyed.. "Well, as I was _saying_. I told her we already knew that and that we were searching for it."

"You haven't told her about me and Al have you?" Ed asked.

Erika put her hands on her hips. "No I haven't. Now would you just shut up and let me tell you the importance of that freaking phone call!"

"I was just making sure that you didn't' tell anyone like you promised." Ed said.

"brother!" Al said trying to shut him up. "Continue Erika."

"Okay. Well, she also told me that there's this witch who lived in the mountains of Ashwell." Erika said.

"A witch?" Ed asked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Amy and Erika shouted in unison. Erika rolled her eyes and then continued.

"As I was saying, this witch has the ability to heal anyone and anything. No matter how serious the problem." Erika said. "That means she can give someone back missing limbs, or possibly their lost body."

"So we can get Al's body back!" Ed said.

"Exactly." Amy said.

"But there's a catch. It's one heal per customer. You only get one chance per customer to heal your problems. That means that you only get one chance you hear me? One chance." Erika said.

"We can get our bodies back brother!" Al said happily.

"Yeah Al!" Ed said. "You'll be the first to get your body back though. Hear me?"

"Got it brother. Just make sure to get your limbs back." Al said happily.

XoXo… Erika's POV …XoXo

I watched Al, Amy, and Ed celebrate in happiness of the new way to get the Elrics' bodies back. I looked at Al and saw something new. I looked at Elric as well and found something completely different. Unseen tears. At this very moment, Al and Elric may have grins on their faces but what I see are the unshed tears of their journey. Alphonse may be in a suit of armor but as I watch him celebrate, I can see the unseen tears that are masked behind his cheerful disposition. I looked over to Elric to find his unshed tears. After this long journey of heartbreak, despair and hardship, he finally gets to see his little brother's smile again.

I smiled as I watched them shout in glee. I couldn't help the smile from spreading across my lips. My eyes filled with the salt water that I most desperately held back. I am not going to cry for this. Not for something this happy. Fortunately, the tears obeyed and stayed at bay. There is truly nothing he won't give for his little brother. My eyes glinted with happiness as I joined them in their joy fest.

"Next stop! Ashwell!" We all cheered together.

THE NEXT DAY… XoXo…Regular POV …XoXo

"Do you guys have to tag along?" Ed asked as they were boarding the train.

"Of course! It's our duty to protect you State Alchemists." Maria said.

"You do realize that once me and brother get our bodies back, brother's going to resign from the military right?" Al said.

Brosh blinked his eyes. "Then I guess our job here is done." Brosh said.

"We'll be fine Maria. It's a trip to my home town. I've got ole man Don and Casey there to protect us all." Erika said.

"Well,, if you say so." Ross said. "As long as we don't get in trouble for leaving you two."

"I'll send in a report saying it was your orders from Casey to leave us. Okay! Bye!" Erika said and waved goodbye from the train window.

"Goodbye Miss Sapphire! Fullmetal!" Brosh called.

"Good bye Erika and Edward!" Maria called.

"Bye!" Erika called with her head sticking out the window. As soon as she wasn't able to see the lieutenants on the horizon anymore she sunk back into her seat.

"So. Which one of you two are getting your bodies back?" Amy asked.

"Al definitely." Ed said.

"We talked about it last night. We figured that since he gave up his arm to attach my soul to this armor, it would trigger a Reverse Equivalent Exchange since my soul was going back to my body." Al explained.

"And since my arm's back to normal I'll just ask her to fix my leg." Ed said pointing to his left leg.

"That makes sense." Amy said.

"Won't Winry be upset that she won't be able to fix anything?" Erika asked. Ed laughed.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Ed said smiling.

XoXo… Erika's POV …XoXo

I looked off to the side as Ed and Al continue their debate on how long Winry would last without fixing automail. I've never realized how much I enjoyed hearing his laugh. I looked at all the passing scenery and thought of all the things we went through. As soon as we travel through the mountains, they'll get their bodies back. However, my journey still goes on. I still have to find a way to get rid of the Eyes of the Soul, to protect Amy. To be quite honest, my journey will never end until Sikes is dead. Elric will resign from the military once we get back to Central and probably live in Risembool the rest of his life. We'll go our separate ways.

XoXo… Regular POV …XoXo

"So Elric?" Erika said.

"Hm?"

"You're resigning from the military once you get your bodies back right?" Erika asked.

"Well, yeah. The only reason I joined the military is because I thought it'll help us get our bodies back." Ed said.

"How about you Erika? What are you going to do after all this is over?" Al asked.

"I'm going to keep looking for a way to get rid of the Eyes of the Soul." Erika said.

"You're not going to get the witch to get rid of it?" Al asked.

"The Eyes of the Soul isn't a wound remember?" Erika said. "So once you get your bodies back I'll be staying a State Alchemist."

"Me and Erika talked about it last night." Amy said. "There's a big chance that the witch won't be able to lift Erika of this curse without something amplifying her power. In other words, she'll still need the Philosopher's Stone."

"But yet again, I'm never going to use that thing." Erika said. "Not after knowing what its made of."

"So we're off to a new adventure." Amy said.

"So…that's it?" Ed asked.

"this is it." Erika said. "After this, we'll be going our separate ways. For good this time."

"Oh…" Ed said.

"Oh yeah!" Erika said and reached into her bag. "This is for you two!" Erika said handing them a piece of paper.

"Brothers…" Ed said reading the title.

"Yeah. It's a song I made for you two. It's about how you two felt throughout your journey. Read the lyrics." Erika said. "I wanted to give it to you as a reminder of what you've been through."

"Thank you Erika." Al said.

"Yeah…thanks." Ed said and looked down at the paper in his hands with an expression Erika couldn't read.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Awww...well, I'm still waiting on ideas from you guys! It's cool if you don't wanna submit any ideas but it's still nice to see how you guys think this story should go. Well, UNTIL NEXT CHAP! <strong>=:D**  
><strong>


	40. Eyes of the Soul

The next hour was spent in silence as Erika fell asleep. Everyone was at a loss of words. They didn't know what to say. Erika's face had the most angelic expression she had all the times she was asleep. It was as if a load was lift off. But at the same time, she still had the tensed expression of worry and fear. Ed gazed at the brunette with the same unreadable expression. He clenched his fists and looked down at his hands.

"Amy…" Ed spoke softly.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Do you know what happened to Evans when we committed human transmutation?" Ed asked. Al shifted his gaze to his sibling surprised he still remembered that little bit of information Erika had told him. "Eight months ago…she told us that the Eyes of the Soul bare a burden whenever someone commit's the taboo. What happened to her when we did?"

"October Third…" Amy said. Ed nodded. "That was the day she was pulled into the Spirit Realm."

"Do you know what she said the Spirit Realm was like?" Ed asked.

Amy looked down. "She said that it was a huge door. It opened up to reveal a huge Eye that seemed to stare into her Soul. Suddenly, a bunch of little black hands just reached out to her and grabbed her. She tried to get away but then it pulled her in." Amy said.

Ed clenched his fists tighter. "Did she tell you further. Did she tell you what was in the door?" Ed asked softly.

"Brother…" Al said.

"Did she tell you what was in the door?" Ed asked a little louder.

"She said once it pulled her in, all she saw a deep dark forest. It was like a swamp except it didn't have water." Amy said and she gripped her skirt. "She didn't know what to make of it at first. As soon as she began to walk around, it looked like a town. The only thing is, everyone in that town was decayed and dead. Everything around her was dead. No life at all what's so ever." Amy said. "She soon came to a house. She entered it looking for help, but as she looked to the floor…"

"Brother…do you think she saw?" Al asked.

"What did she see Amy?" Ed asked as his clenched fists turned white.

"What she saw wasn't even human." Amy said.

Al gasped. "You mean she…" Al said.

"Edward…you said that you tried to bring your mother back right?" Amy asked.

"She saw what we made Al…" Ed said softly. "She saw it…"

"Brother…" Al said at a loss of words. "So that's the burden they bare."

"They see the creation of the human transmutation." Edward said. "Damn it!" Ed cursed hitting the wall of the train.

"Don't blame yourself. Don't dwell in the past. Keep moving forward. You've got two perfectly good legs. Get up and use them." Amy said. "Does that sound familiar?"

Ed looked at the girl was sleeping peacefully. "We're going to get our bodies back. I made that promise to Al. And I intend on keeping it." Ed said.

THE NEXT DAY…

"To the mountains?" Erika asked as she pointed to the huge grey mountains in the distance.

"Yeah." Ed replied.

"Uh…" Al said trying to lift the silence. "Erika, do you mind singing the song you made us?"

"Al, that's you and your brother's song. You sing it. It's not the same if I do." Erika said.

"Please sister?" Amy asked. Erika looked at her and then sighed.

"Fine. But just to tell you it's not going to have the same effect as it would if Elric and Al sing it." Erika said. Once again the sweet and sincere voice came into play. The melody swayed gently with the wind and it all seemed perfect.

**A/N: Brother's by Vic Mignogna. I do not own the song, he does!**

"_How can I repay you, brother of mine?  
>How can I expect you to forgive?<br>Clinging to the past  
>I shed our blood, and shattered your chance to live.<br>Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed.  
>How can I return your wasted breath?<br>What I did not know has cost you dear,  
>For there is no cure for death.<em>

_Beautiful Mother,  
>Soft and sweet, once you were gone<br>We were not complete.  
>Back through the years<br>We reached for you  
>Alas, twas not meant to be<em>

_And how can I make amends for all that I took from you?  
>I led you with hopeless dreams.<br>My brother, I was a fool._

_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine.  
>Neither you nor I are free from blame.<br>Nothing can erase the things we did,  
>For the path we took was the same.<em>

_Beautiful Mother,  
>Soft and sweet, once you were gone<br>We were not complete.  
>Back through the years<br>We reached for you  
>Alas, twas not meant to be.<em>

_My dreams made me blind and mute.  
>I longed to return to that time.<br>I followed without a word.  
>My brother, the fault is mine.<em>

_So where do we go from here?  
>And how to forget and forgive?<br>What's gone is forever lost.  
>Now, all we can do is live."<em>

Erika finished the song leading off with her humming. Alphonse and Edward listened silently, at a loss for words. Amy looked at the baffled brothers and smiled. Erika finished her humming and turned to them walking backwards.

"Well? What'd you think?" Erika asked with a smile.

"I thought you said you don't want anyone to hear you sing?" Amy asked. Erika looked to the side blushing. She turned around and started walking normally.

"I-I made a promise that I'd sing." Erika said. "Well, what do you think Elric?"

"Hm?" Ed asked.

Erika's ears burned and her face started to turn pink. "T-The song…I-It was made for you…" Erika said. "You and Al…W-What do you think of it?"

Ed blinked his eyes out of confusion and Al shook his head. "We loved it Erika. Thank you." Al said.

Erika turned even more pink and she stayed quiet. All she did as a confirmation was a nod. Amy rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Where's this Witch live anyways?" Ed asked.

"She's supposed to live in this hut off to the middle of the forest." Amy said. "Right over there!" Amy said as everyone was sent rushing off to the small brown hut. A small old lady came out from the hut and bowed to them.

"Ah, the Elrics' and the Evans'. I've been expecting you." the old lady said.

"Oh, you were?" Erika asked.

"I see all and I know all. I am assuming you all are Erika, Edward, Alphonse, and Amy." the witch said.

"So you know our names, what's your's?" Ed asked.

"I am all and I am one. People call me a witch, other's call me a miracle worker. I am also known as messenger of Truth or messenger of God. You may call me whatever you like." the woman said respectively. Erika raised an eyebrow.

"Well, alright. We're here-"

"You are here to restore the bodies of the Elrics' are you not?" the witch asked. Erika nodded. "And what you seek is completely different Is it not?" Erika couldn't reply anything except nod. She turned to Ed. "What you seek is the restoration of your younger brother's body and the return of your limbs." Ed nodded. She turned to Erika. "What you wish is the freedom of a gift."

"A curse more like it." Erika said.

"Ah, there is always the other side of the coin Ms. Evans." the witch said. "Shall we get started? Who's first?" the witch said and clapped her hands. All of a sudden a transmutation circle was revealed in the dirt below.

"How'd you-"

"Alphonse you are first." the witch said cutting off Erika again. Erika growled which made Ed chuckle.

"O-Okay." Al said as he stepped into the middle of the circle. The witch began to mumble something as she banged against a drum. With each bang of the drum part of Al's armor disappeared.

"Return the soul to where it lives!" the witch shouted. "Each soul bound to this world sing with me in praise! This boy shall have the return of his soul once more!"

All of a sudden white and blue sparks emerged from the circle. The drum beat got faster and with each beat, it got louder and louder. The sparks immediately went out of control hitting the floor and sometimes Amy, Erika, and Ed. Slowly, Erika's eyes began to glow with the bright sapphire blue. The consciousness faded away from her eyes as she stood there motionless with an expression Edward couldn't read.

"Sister!" Amy called.

"Evans!" Ed called beating against the harsh wind. "Evans!" Ed called again going against the harsh wind.

"Brother! What's going on!" Al called from inside the circle.

"Something's wrong with Erika!" Amy called out to Alphonse.

"Return the Soul to where it once reside! The power of the Spirit Realm hear my cry!" the witch screamed out into the heavens.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Everyone screamed except Erika. A flash of blue light came from Erika and everyone was blown away by the power of such magnitude.

"EYES OF THE SOUL RETURN THE SOUL TO ONCE IT LIVED!" Erika and the witch cried out at the same time.

"ERIKA!" Edward shouted.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The flash of white light came again and then died down. The transmutation circle was blown away by the wind. Edward woke up with a groan. He lifted his head slowly and found the witch standing above him with a small smile on her face. Ed cracked open his eyes and looked around.

"Al?" Ed asked sitting up. He lifted up his right arm which wasn't automail. It was his actual right arm. Flesh and all. "It worked."

"It was a success Edward Elric." Witch said and stepped aside to show him something he hadn't seen in a long time…his brother.

"ALPHONSE!" Ed cried and rant to his brother's limp body. His body was only skin and bones and his hair was a mess. Even his finger nails were too long. "AL!" Ed cried as he stepped down and covered Al's cold body with his red coat.

"Brother?" Al asked as he looked around. "Did it work?"

"Take a look for yourself Al." Edward said smiling. Al lifted his hand and found a flesh hand. Not an armored one, his _own _hand.

"It worked." Al said.

"ALPHONSE!" Amy cried and ran over to him engulfing him in a giant hug. "I was so worried! Don't scare me like that again!" Amy said crying into his chest.

"Amy." Al said. "I'm sorry to cause you to worry like that."

"Just shut up and let me be happy darn it." Amy said hugging him tighter.

"Well, Al." Ed said giving him a knowing look.

"Wait. Where's Erika?" Al asked looking around.

"Evans?" Ed asked looking around. "Evans!" Ed called again. "Yo hot head get over here!" Ed called again. No answer. "Evans!" Ed called. "It's not funny! Get over here!"

"Sister?" Amy called. "Sister!"

"Hey Ms. Witch." Ed said. The old lady turned to him. "Where's Evans?"

"Ms. Evans isn't here." the witch said.

"Well, yeah. Where is she?" Ed asked again. The woman turned to him with her eyes open to reveal cat like slits for eyes.

"She Is not here." She repeated.

Ed's smile vanished at the realization. "Where'd she go?" Ed asked standing up.

"I'm afraid you wont' be seeing her Mr. Elric." the witch said.

"You didn't answer my question." Ed said and clenched his fists. "Where's Erika!"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: To be continued in: The Forbidden Element: Far From Home! XD<strong>

**Hm...I wonder what happened to Erika? How about Erika and Ed's relationship? Will Ed ever find her? Will Al and Amy be boyfriend and girlfriend? All these questions will be answered! **

**For the first story of the series: The Forbidden Element, I'd like to thank all of which for their wonderful reviews and input that made this story possible!**

**sakura2112, cutekitty000, The Miracle Angel, EdsCuriousKitten, animelover411, Rose527,KuramaEnzanBlues, Disgaea Fangirl Zara, Mewmewberry12, DarknessArises98, blackrose414, Chipmunkgirl234, and hikaru1012!  
>Thanks to all of you, this story progresses! <strong>

**Until next Story! **=:D**  
><strong>


End file.
